How to Deal With Amnesia
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: Set after RTTE s4. The Hunters were defeated and everything seemed perfect. Hiccstrid started to date and life was great at the Edge. But then an accident happened to Hiccup that made him lose the memory of the past 3 years, all he remembered was the day before he shot Toothless down. How will he be able to deal with this whole new world? And how can he handle an important mission?
1. The Accident

_**Today is a very special day for me, it's a holiday here where I live, it's my dog's b-day (and she's my precious princess, lol) and I'm releasing a new HTTYD fic.**_

 _ **I'm also launching my Patrion page today, so, if you like my writing and want to see more and original content as well as fics, please consider helping me with only 1 dollar per month!**_

 _ **The links on my profile! :D**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only gonna ay it once, I own nothing, HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. If I owned it, I'd be creating cannon, and not fanfics.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Set after RTTE s4. The Dragon Hunters were defeated and everything seemed perfect. Astrid and Hiccup started to date and life was going on at the Edge. But then an accident happened to Hiccup and he hit his head so hard it made him lose the memory of the past three years, all he remembers is the day before the raid he shot Toothless down. How will he be able to deal with this whole new world presented to him? And how can he handle an important mission he was about to do without his memories?**

* * *

 _ **How to Deal With Amnesia**_

 _Chapter 1: The Accident_

"Come on, Bud, faster!" They flew up towards the sky in an amazing speed. "Now, Toothless, dive!" The Night Fury complied and they headed straight to the ground on the other side of the Edge's island.

The speed was increasing until Hiccup clicked the pedal and it moved the tailfin, thus the entire flight, or better, fall, in a way that they'd be flying close to the ground, deviating from the trees around faster than usual but still with perfect performance.

Toothless saw the practice targets and blasted them with accuracy. They got into a clearing with three targets in front of them.

"Barrel roll! Let's hit them from behind this time!" The dragon rolled and flapped his wings to turn and go up before turning again to hit the targets from behind with a multiple blast. "Yes! Well done, bud!" Hiccup petted the dragon's head. "What do you say we finish practicing for now?" A soft coo was his answer. "Yeah, I know, I'm tired, too… It was a busy morning. Let's go back home."

Toothless nodded and glided peacefully back to the their hut, as soon as they landed, Hiccup jumped out of the saddle and opened the door up. The lad noticed the dragon dragging himself into the house.

"I've been pushing you too hard, haven't I? I'm sorry, bud, but we need to be prepared, even with Viggo gone now, I still fear that might be other hunters out there, who knows?" Toothless grunted, annoyed. "Okay, so why don't you go rest and maybe take a nap and I'll go check on the others and bring some fish for lunch later?"

The black dragon nodded happily and then cooed as Hiccup scratched under the chin on Toothless's favorite spot.

"Great, so it's agreed. Now go rest a little, you deserve it." And so the dragon went upstairs to lie on his rock slab bed; Hiccup left closing the door.

Hiccup walked around, not seeing the twins or Snotlout anywhere, but from afar, he could see Fishlegs and Meatlug on their garden, and from the looks of it, he was feeding his dragon.

The auburn haired lad smiled and continued his walk to the Club House. He expected to find more people there than just Astrid cooking in the kitchen part of the building.

"Morning, Milady. How are you doing?" He stopped by her side and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm fine, just stuck on cooking duty today… Well, at least it's gonna be better than Snotlout's smoked fish from yesterday…"

"Yeah... I guess that was on pair with Toothless's regurgitated fish… Yuck…" Hiccup growled with the remembrance, making Astrid laugh, he already told her the story of meeting Toothless; she could only imagine how bad it tasted. "Anyway, I could have helped you, if you had asked me."

"Nah, it's okay, I'm almost done, anyway. And Fishlegs came earlier and helped me a little." She said and as soon as she saw him reaching for one of the fresh made biskets and slapped his hand to stop him. "Those are to accompany the yak stew I'm finishing. And I didn't tell you because I knew you were busy training with Toothless. Where is he, by the way?"

"He's in our hut, taking a nap before lunch."

"Don't you think you guys have been working too hard? I mean, Viggo is gone, now, so no need to worry."

"Yeah, but we don't know who or what else could be out there. I just want to stay sharp for anything that might happen."

"Okay, just take it easy."

"Will do, Milady."

Hiccup had a small smile on his lips, but it slowly faded, replaced by his usual thoughtful face he always had when something was troubling him. Astrid observed him crossing his arms absentmindedly and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?"

As if he had been awoken, he jolted up and looked at her for two seconds before he understood what she had said.

"Nothing is… wrong…" His voice died looking at her bored expression. He knew he couldn't lie to her and he might as well not even try, so he sighed. "Fine. It's just that… I've been a bit worried with a rather disturbing news from my dad…"

"That Terrible Terror from yesterday?" He nodded in response. "What was it about? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… I've just been thinking about it. You know my dad goes to meetings once in a while with the other tribes, and sometimes, the meetings are usually in one of the islands that hosts it, and this year, the meeting is gonna be on Berk. The first one after the Red Death, to be accurate. And there's a reason for that; no tribe wanted to meet at the island with the dragons. But apparently, they changed their minds. Maybe they heard about Dagur and Heather getting dragons as well, maybe they're finally warming up to the idea of having dragons, the thing is…"

"Let me guess, your dad wants us there to help the tribes to bond with dragons?"

"Especially me, obviously, but yeah… Besides, all the heirs are coming for the dragon bonding thing and being the chief's son, I can't miss it…"

"Come on, it can't be that bad, Hiccup. Your dad is proud of you, the Hooligans respect you, and Dagur doesn't use you as a target practice anymore. Good things are coming around."

"Yeah… it's just… Dagur wasn't the only heir that bullied me… Actually, except for, maybe, Camicazi, I can't think of one that didn't pick on me when we happened to meet, being it when the meetings were on Berk or when dad dragged me to another island…" He mumbled. "And the truth is… I'm a bit scared of seeing them again… I mean, I'm not that scrawny little kid who was the misfit of the tribe, now I'm a tall scrawny young man who just happened to befriend a mighty Night Fury."

"Okay, but at least you have us, your friends. And Toothless, obviously, but what I mean is that we're gonna be there for you. You can count on us. We're gonna help you." He smiled at her kind words.

"Thanks, Astrid. That really helps out a lot." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and used the moment of distraction to grab a bisket and get out of there pretty quickly, Astrid only noticed he had gotten one when he was already half way out the Club House. She turned just to see him waving goodbye and eating the bisket.

The girl smiled and rolled her eyes before going back to finish cooking. Meanwhile, Hiccup went to the ground level to get a basket of fish and take it to his hut, but in the way, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Zippleback appeared on the horizon with their riders yelling at each other and fighting over something stupid. Again.

"Ruff! Tuff! Snotlout! What the hell is going on this time?"

They totally ignored their leader and just kept arguing.

"Give it back, you muttonheads!" Snotlout yelled and with that said, Hookfang snatched the barrel in Barf and Belch's claws. "You haven't paid for it yet, what makes you think you can use Hookfang's precious gel?"

"We need to practice target shooting, might as well be with a barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel." Tuffnut retorted as loud as he could. None of them heard Hiccup yelling for them to stop this nonsense.

"Yeah, do you know the destruction it can make?" The twin girl asked.

"Duh! Of course I do! It's my dragon's gel! And you don't wanna practice, you just want to destroy stuff."

"And while doing that, we're practicing!"

"Can't argue with logic like that." Ruff agreed with her brother.

Hiccup grunted and let his shoulders fall. If he used the Thunderear backwards like Ruff and Tuff did around the time Gruffnut visited, he's sure be listened, however, that was too far away. He turned searching for Toothless out of instinct to ask him to release a warning shot to get their attention, only to remember the poor tired dragon was resting in their hut.

The Dome caught Hiccup's sight and he had an idea, the Dome was high enough to get their attention if he yelled at them from the top of it. He climbed the wooden structure and got there pretty quickly. Meanwhile, Ruff and Tuff had already ordered Barf and Belch to grab the barrel back from the Monstrous Nightmare's claws.

"Come on, Hooky, don't let them get it until they pay for it!"

"Snotlout, stop being greedy, this is only for the good of the group!"

"You guys are _not_ fooling anyone around here, you don't care about the group, you just wanna cause havoc!"

"GUYS! Will you stop that! No one is using our stock of Monstrous Nightmare gel!" Hiccup yelled.

This time, he was sure he was heard, the three of them stopped to look at him for a moment, and then, they resumed fighting as if the leader wasn't even there. Hiccup face palmed with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, guys, stop that! It's ridiculous…" He kept trying to stop the fight as his friends ignored him and each dragon tried to snatch away the barrel, the three dragon's heads screeching wildly to the other.

The four paws fought hard to keep their grasp on the barrel, flapping their wings to try and get away with the prize; both dragons were encouraged by their riders, and it only made them want to fight harder.

That is until the barrel got loose from their clutches, in a final attempt to keep it, Snotlout tried to make Hookfang back away going to the left, but it was too late; the wooden object was finally loose and it flew in loops towards the ground, passing over the Dome's top and hitting the unprepared auburn haired leader. Hiccup was send to the grass ground below and blacked out.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review on your way out! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	2. Where am I? When am I?

**Since I got really nice reviews, I'm updating faster than I had expected!**

 **By the way, I have a brand new Patrion page, if you like my fics, please consider helping me there! You can start helping me with only 1 dollar per month! (For some weird reason I can't write Patrion in the correct way, with E instead of I, the site excludes the word, lol)**

 **My Patrion page link is in my profile! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 2: Where am I? When am I?_

Snotlout and the twins stopped everything they were doing to see the damage they caused. Their dragons also looked in surprise at the young man unconscious on the floor with a now broken barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel near him; they kept flying in one place until their riders finally awoken from the surprise slumber and landed on each of Hiccup's side. The three dismounted in unusual silence and approached their leader.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout dared to call in a worried tone.

"Geez, what's up with all that noise…" Fishlegs's words died in his mouth as he saw his friend lying on the ground, unconscious. "Oh, no!" He dismounted and ran towards Hiccup, kneeling by his side to check on him. "What have you guys done?"

"We… found him like that?" Tuffnut half answered half asked. The dragons got closer to have a better look as well, all of them surrounding Hiccup and Fishlegs on the floor.

"It was the twins fault!" Snotlout yelled pointing at them.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, it was Hookfang who held the barrel last, so I guess that makes it _your_ fault." Ruffnut said with her hands on her hips and a victorious smile.

"Man, Astrid is gonna kill you for that…" It was Tuffnut's turn to tease the black haired friend.

"Guys, it's not a joke!" Fishlegs's scolded.

"Who am I gonna kill and why?" Everyone went silent hearing Astrid's voice. Stormfly landed near them, but the blond girl couldn't see what was the reason for the commotion since the humans and dragons were shielding the view. "By the way, lunch is ready and I'm starving… Has anyone seen… Hiccup!" She yelled running and falling to her knees next her boyfriend. "What happened?"

"Well… you see…" "I guess it was just a little accident…" The twins started at the same time.

"Guys, we don't have time for this, look!"

Startled, Astrid looked at what Fishlegs was talking about and she felt as if her heart was squeezed inside her chest at the sight of blood on the chubby fingers holding Hiccup's head. It was more serious than she had imagined.

"Okay, Ruff, Tuff, go get the first aid kit on the Club House." She ordered and the twins nodded, jumping on Barf and Belch to fly there. She put a hand on Fishlegs's shoulder. "Can you take him to his hut?"

"Sure."

"Good. Snotlout, clear his path and open the door."

With a nod, he jumped on Hookfang and flew to Hiccup's hut to open the door even before Fishlegs could hop on Meatlug with their unconscious leader on his arms. Meatlug flew into the hut and then up to the second floor, her rider carefully dismounted and placed Hiccup on his bed.

All the commotion woke Toothless up; the Night Fury stretched before looking around and tilted his head in confusion. Stormfly landed on the first floor and Astrid hurried upstairs. Snotlout followed her slowly, leaving Hookfang to wait outside.

"How is he?" She asked.

"I don't know, yet…" He looked to both Astrid and Toothless's worried faces and continued in a reassuring tone. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. Girl, go home and wait for me there, okay?" Meatlug cooed and flew out of Hiccup's hut right before Barf and Belch enter the building.

The Zippleback's long necks reached the second floor easily and Ruffnut handed Fishlegs the first aid kit. With Astrid's help, he managed to clean the wound and bandage Hiccup's head.

Later, they decided to remove his leather vest and accessories, since it was drenched in Monstrous Nightmare gel. The rest of the outfit was mostly clean, so they didn't bother to change his shirt or pants, especially because Astrid wasn't willing to leave his side until he'd wake up.

"Now, you three are going to tell me what happened." Astrid demanded, looking at Snotlout and then to the twins, still on the Zippleback. The three gulped nervously.

"It was these muttonheads's fault! They were trying to get our precious stock of Nightmare gel to play around and destruct things with it! I was only trying to protect out stock and prevent an accident when, well, the barrel just happened to slip out of Hookfang's claws and hit Hiccup… when he was on top of the Dome and then he was knocked out there… But it was their fault! They were the ones messing up with our Nightmare gel stock, _again_!"

He finished crossing his arms. Astrid and Fishlegs looked at him with skeptical faces.

"Come on, Snotlout, we know you just wanted them to pay for Hookfang's gel. You didn't actually care for what they'd do with it."

"And you better hope to all the Gods that he's gonna be okay soon or I swear I'll leave you guys without your dragons on Eel Island and hope you'll find some nice, angry wild Typhoomerangs to chase you!"

"Come on, it was just a little fall, he's gonna be okay… right, guys?" Snotlout asked and the twins agreed with concerned looks.

Astrid had to take a deep breath to try and calm down. She was nervous and anxious, and she just couldn't stay put. Staring Hiccup more carefully, she decided to try and make him more confortable and took off his boot and prosthetic.

"Fishlegs, he's not waking up… Should we send for Gothi?"

"Astrid, calm down, it's only been a few minutes… Let's give him some time to recover. You said lunch was ready, how about we go eat something and come back here later?"

The Viking girl glared at him and so did Toothless. They wouldn't leave Hiccup alone now.

"And the three responsible for that are going to have a really long punishment. Starting with you, Snotlout. Go clean up the stables."

"What? But…" He stopped midsentence, looking at her deadly glare. "Okay, I'll go right now…" And then he went downstairs and out of the house.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're stuck on patrol for like the rest of the day, and if you dare procrastinate, we're gonna have to send for Gothi for you two instead, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes… We're going…"

"Good. Maybe working you guys won't make anymore messes today…"

"I highly doubt that…" Fishlegs commented as the twins and the Zippleback left the hut. Astrid sighed sadly and held Hiccup's hand, wishing he'd wake up soon to cease her worries. "Look, I'm gonna go put the first aid kit away and then I'll bring you something to eat, okay? And for Toothless, too."

"Sure… Thanks, Fishlegs..."

* * *

The chubby thoughtful lad returned later with two plates of food and a basket full of fish he found near the Dome and suspected Hiccup was taking it for Toothless before he was attacked by three muttonheads and their dragons. He left the fish on the corner, but Toothless barely touched it, too concerned to eat.

"How is he?"

"No changes, Fishlegs. It's been almost an hour, I don't think he was supposed to be knocked out that long..."

"Okay, I guess you're right. I'll go send a Terrible Terror back to Berk and ask for Gothi's help… And maybe call Stoick as well? I mean, he'd come anyway as soon as he hears something happened to his son, right?"

"He's definitely coming to check on Hiccup…"

Toothless cooed and lowered his head to sniff his favorite human, soon enough, Hiccup released a painful moan and slowly lifted his free hand to his head, his eyes were still closed. Astrid smiled in relief and lifted her hand to stop him from moving as the he tried to sit by holding his shoulders and holding Toothless so the dragon wouldn't shake Hiccup by nudging him.

"Hey, easy, Dragon Boy. It was a nasty fall. How are you feeling?"

Hiccup moaned and was fairly aware of the soft wind blowing on his right side, but he ignored it, the headache helping in making him confused and stunned. He groaned, still not even daring to open his eyes.

"I-I feel like… like I've been ran over by a Gronckle… Or maybe three…"

"Hey, if Meatlug were here, she'd resent that." Fishlegs commented playfully and grateful that his friend was finally awake; it was getting difficult to keep himself, Astrid and Toothless calm.

"Meatlug?" Hiccup whispered confused and groaned again. "What happened?"

"Three soon to be dead muttonhead, that's what happened. Really, sometimes I wonder who ever damaged the Edge more, those three or the hunters…"

"Who are those three?"

"You know, Snotlout and the twins. Are you really okay, Hiccup?"

"Astrid?" He finally managed to open his eyes slowly, it wasn't too bright in his room, yet, it felt like he was looking at the sun, and the brightness only made the headache get even worse. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of you. Those three muttonheads just happened to hit you with a barrel of Nightmare's gel and you fell from the top of the Dome… But I'm just glad you're fine now. You really scared the hell out me." Toothless cooed. "Oh, and Toothless, too, obviously."

"Toothless? Dome? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, his voice a bit slurred.

"You know, they say a hit on the head can make a person feel very confused, maybe we should give him a few minutes to recover…"

"Fishlegs, is that you?" He tried to look up but only got even dizzier and stopped to rub his aching head again.

"Yes, and don't worry, Hiccup, you're gonna be fine, now."

"Wait, what are you guys doing in my house? And where is my dad?"

"Okay, I think you may have hit your head a bit too hard… Stoick is in his home. We're in your hut."

"I moved out? Since when did I do that? Does my dad know I'm here?"

"It's been a while, and of course he does."

"What?" Hiccup asked confused and forced himself to sit up with difficulty, still holding his head in the process. Astrid helped him with the task. "I just… don't understand, what are you guys talking about? Astrid? You… you look different…"

"You mean this worried sick look in my face? Well, that's what happens when you decide to scare me half to death!"

"And… why do you care?"

"Haha, very funny, Hiccup." The girl said in an annoyed and ironic tone.

The boy felt as if his head was a forge and Gobber was pounding on it with all his strength. He looked at Fishlegs standing in front of the left side of his bed, near Astrid, who was sitting on his bed next to him. Noticing the little detail of having a girl (especially Astrid) that close to him made the boy blush.

"Fishlegs? You look different, too… It's almost like you two look… older?" He asked confused and then he suddenly got afraid that it might upset them, especially Astrid with her strong punches. "I mean, good older, not bad older…"

Astrid raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Fishlegs. What was going on with Hiccup? It was almost like he didn't remember… well, anything.

"Okay, Hiccup, stop joking and trying to fool us. It's not gonna work, we're not falling for that." She said. "You really think we're gonna believe you suddenly forgot everything?"

"Forget what?" Impatient, Toothless finally decided to make his presence noticed and nudged Hiccup, cooing softly and happily. The boy turned startled and acted as if it was the biggest shock in his whole life, backing away so quickly he fell from his bed yelling "Dragon!"

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked taking two steps back since Hiccup fell where he was standing. The Night Fury tilted his head in confusion.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? There's a dragon right here and you're acting as if it was normal! It's gonna blow this house apart! We need to take cover!"

Toothless crooned worried and approached Hiccup by going up the bed and trying to reach him with his snout. It only made Hiccup freak out even more and back away with fright in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here? Get it away from me!"

With that, Toothless sounded deeply sad and concerned. Astrid looked from Hiccup to Toothless a few times and then she faced Fishlegs who looked just as confused as she was.

"Fishlegs… I don't think he's joking…"

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you guys think of the fic so far!**

 **Oh, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	3. A Lot of Questions

**Thanks so much for all of you that has been reviewing! I love to read them and they mean a lot to me!**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading the chap! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 3: A Lot of Questions_

"Fishlegs… I don't think he's joking…"

"Why do you say that?" As soon as he asked, Stormfly flew up to get to the second floor of Hiccup's hut, curious and happy that her rider's mate was awake, now. It obviously just made the scared boy freak out even more.

Astrid signed Stormfly to go back down and the dragon complied. Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"T-the dragon just obeyed you?"

"Yeah… Something like that…"

Hiccup tried to stand, only to find something lacking below his left knee, and when he looked down, he felt as if his heart stopped for a second.

"Where's my leg?!" The boy yelled.

"Relax, Hiccup, it's right here." Fishlegs showed what to Hiccup looked like just a piece of intricate metal and wood.

"What? I'm talking about my leg! What happened? Where did it go? And… why am I wearing red? I don't even have a red shirt!"

Astrid bit her lower lip nervously and gestured Toothless to back away a little bit, all this stress could not be could for Hiccup and she could see he was not faking it. She kneeled to the ground by his side, trying to keep calm as she looked up at Fishlegs.

"Answering your previous question, because the Hiccup I know might pull a prank like this on those three muttonheads, but I doubt he'd do that to us, especially with Toothless."

The Night Fury looked miserable to have his favorite human look at him terrified like he'd just blast him. Toothless would never do that! Didn't Hiccup know that, already?

Astrid got even closer to Hiccup, but stopped when he flinched as if expecting to be attacked at any minute. She didn't take this personally, since she knew he was dealing with a lot right now.

"Hiccup, what is the last thing you remember?"

The boy had to think for a while, holding his head again, because it still felt as if it was being pounded. Geez, why did it hurt so much? Wait; was that a bandage around his head? Well, Astrid and Fishlegs did tell him he had hit it…

"I… I had just finished my newest invention…"

"And what was that?"

"Hm… It was a net shooting device… I wanted to use it to capture a dragon. It's still on Gobber's forge." He gulped. "I want to prove that I can be just as good of a Viking as anyone else!"

"Do you remember shooting down a Night Fury?" Astrid asked very slowly. Hiccup's eyes brightened.

"Wow, that would be awesome! It's what I'm planning to do, but… I didn't have time to use my invention, yet."

"Oh, Gods… Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs started, concerned. "H-he doesn't remember…" His voice died.

Astrid couldn't say a word, her jaw dropped and stayed there until she snapped out of that and looked up at her friend.

"Can I talk to him, alone? And can you send for Gothi?"

"Sure…" Fishlegs answered and still stunned managed to go downstairs, motioning to Stormfly to follow him out the door.

"Toothless, I'm sorry, but please go wait downstairs, okay?"

The dragon crooned in protest, but went anyway. She didn't ask him to leave the hut because she knew Toothless wouldn't want to leave Hiccup, no matter what. She continued as calm as she could.

"Hiccup, I know you're hurt and confused, but I'm trying to help you, okay?"

"About that… Why are you doing this, Astrid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on… we know you wouldn't get near me if you were on fire and I had the last bucket of water in the village…" He used that sarcastic tone of voice he always had back on the time they used to kill dragons.

She half smiled thinking it wouldn't be the best time to tell him they were currently dating.

"Geez, I certainly didn't miss your self-depreciating sarcasm… Even though it is kinda funny…" He raised an eyebrow. "Hiccup… How old do you think you are?"

He snorted, not believing what he had just heard.

"Astrid, what kind of question is that? We're the same age, fifteen."

She shocked her head to the sides slowly.

"No… Look, please keep calm, Hiccup… But we're not fifteen anymore. We're eighteen…"

"What? No… Come on, I know how old I am. My birthday was just a few months ago. Nothing is making sense…" He groaned. "And this this stupid headache is getting really annoying…" He looked around. "Where are we? W-what kind of dragon was that black one? I've never seen one like that before. You called it Toothless? You named it? And why such name for a dragon? Is he really toothless? How can we be eighteen? We're not eighteen. Where's my dad, by the way?" He'd continue if Astrid didn't put her hand on his mouth to shut it.

"Geez, you can surely ask a lot of questions… First, take a deep breath." He complied. "Better, now?"

"No…" She smiled sadly and reached to get his bangs out of the eyes. He didn't expect such a kind gesture from her and flinched in fright, even though he wasn't freaking out that much anymore. Then, he noticed her sweet intentions and the look of pain in her blue eyes and he frowned in confusion. "Why are you being so kind to me? You hate me… Unless… Were you the one who cause my accident?"

"No, I told it was Snotlout and the twins. But I never hated you, Hiccup. Where did you get this idea from?"

"Hm… From the obvious truth? And what's going on with you? Why would you say we're eighteen?" The time jump was really started to freak him out, it could have done that before, but his thoughts were not as quick as they used to be.

"Hiccup, I'm not lying. We're eighteen. And you said yourself we look older. It's true."

"What? No… I… I can't be eighteen already… How could I have lost three years of my life, not to mention part of my leg, and not remember anything?"

"I don't know… I guess it has something to do with that fall. Look, whatever it is, we're gonna fix it, okay? Now, you need to rest. I'll explain everything later, but you really need to rest. So let me help you get back to your bed." She stood up and helped him do the same and jump with one leg to the wooden surface with the soft pillow. Hiccup felt weird having the girl he always admired and was sure would never get close to him being so helpful and sweet. What happened during this three-year gap, after all? "Now, Hiccup, I'll go out, but I'll be back soon, okay? Then, if you're feeling better, I'll explain everything. Toothless will be downstairs, if you need anything, just ask him to get me and he will. Oh, and here is some yak stew and biskets. Eat it up, you're probably hungry." She grabbed the bowl and bisket on the table and gave him.

"Thanks…"

"Please don't leave this bed for now, I'm gonna help you walk with your prosthetic later, okay?"

"Okay…"

Astrid didn't say anything else, but she felt terrible hearing him with that sorrowful tone he used to have as she walked downstairs. She always felt sorry, yet kinda admired him for trying his best to prove himself, even though he ended up damaging the village just as much as the dragons during raids. But he never actually wanted any of that; it was only accidents that happened because he was just so different. It wasn't his fault; yet, he'd always search for a way to overcome his weaknesses.

However, she never really noticed the way he just seemed to feel horrible for trying so hard to be something he wasn't. And although she never mocked him or liked the way Snotlout and the twins annoyed the guy, she surely didn't care for him then as much as she did now. The pressure and the sadness was present in everything on him since he woke up, his voice, his posture, his way of looking as if he'd done something wrong…

Before leaving, Astrid told Toothless to stay there and be quiet, reassuring the dragon that he'd be fine and that if he needed something, he should look for her. The Night Fury nodded solemnly and laid down, sadly.

* * *

Astrid didn't really know what to do now, and she wanted to have Hiccup's help and support. _Her_ Hiccup, the eighteen-year-old one with the confidence boost and leader-y posture, was the one that always knew what to do. With a heavy sigh, she called for a gathering with the other riders at the Club House.

"So… You're saying he doesn't remember anything?" Snotlout asked. All of them, except Hiccup, were in the Club House and Astrid just finished telling them what happened since he woke up.

"Not exactly anything… He remembers the raids… He just doesn't even remember shooting Toothless down. It's like the last three years were erased from his memory."

"Oh, come on! It is obvious that he's pulling a prank on us so we won't do anything like that anymore."

"No, Snotlout! You guys really messed up this time!" Astrid yelled. "You shouldn't have been goofing around with the Monstrous Nightmare gel! We already told you it's not a freaking toy! And he's not joking, I'm sure of it!"

"And how can you be so sure?" Tuffnut dared to ask.

"You didn't see Toothless's sad expression when Hiccup acted as if the dragon would attack him at any moment. Hiccup would never trick Toothless like that, we all know that."

Fishlegs took a step ahead. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know… I guess I'll go check on him and try to help him get used to the new him, with prosthetic and all and then hope Gothi can fix him…"

"I already sent a Terror Mail, they'll be here probably in two days or so…"

"Thanks."

Snotlout approached and placed his elbow on her shoulder. "You know, babe, if he doesn't go back to normal, you can always have me…"

"Are you serious?" She groaned beyond irritation. "You messed up real bad and still try to hit on me? You know what? You're gonna clean up the stables for a month. And you're gonna spend the whole afternoon washing the dragons and the saddles. And I don't wanna see you again today."

Astrid got a block of ice and left the Club House, walking slowly back to Hiccup's hut. It was usually in times like that the girl would try to feel better by causing pain to Snotlout, like twisting his wrist or throwing him on the floor, however, she actually didn't feel like it, and that's what scared the riders the most about her reaction.

* * *

 **Please review! It'll make my day!**

 **And just out of** **curiosity, that line about the last bucket of water, I took it from a deleted scene from the first movie… Who realized that while reading?**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	4. Finally, Some Answers

**Gee, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I received some really nice ones! So I decided to start answering your reviews here before the chap!**

 **SonadowStories (chap2):** True, His life before Toothless was… difficult, and watching the movie1 after watching the RTTE, I ended up with this idea, because Hiccup in RTTE and Hiccup from movie1 are completely different characters, and seeing the 'movie one' suddenly ending up in the scenario of RTTE and how much he'd freak out and how everyone would react to that. I wasn't going to write it at first, but I liked the idea so much I couldn't resist… Ayway, I hope you'll enjoy the story!

 **RykaLuka (chap2):** I'm happy you liked it! But to find out if Hiccup will recover his memories, you'll have to read! :D

 **Thearizona (chap2):** Thanks for the interest! I hope you'll like this story to the end! Until next time!

 **Nightfurylover1112 (chap2):** Thanks! Here is the new chap! Keep reading!

 **Guest (chap3):** Thanks so much for your review! It's so rare to have one like that, really analyzing the things I've written! And truth to be told, I've watched the movie too many times and I got to notice that Astrid was the only teen who seemed troubled in seeing Hiccup gets bullied, even Fishlegs appeared smiling when Snotlout and the Twins teased him. Astrid, however, was a different story, even though she also seemed to want to be away from him, maybe she just didn't want to have anything to do with him, but she also didn't want anything bad to happen with him. And as you said, the teasing is expected, every teen does that, but there are limits, and from what we saw in HTTYD1, he hadn't suffer THAT much. Okay, he had a difficult life, his father didn't understand him, he didn't have friends, the village saw him as a nuisance, but at the same time, it was not like we had actual proof that he's been beaten and stuff like that. It could happen, but we don't have proof of it. And, I don't know if you read the books, but Hiccup didn't suffer anything too harmful as well, unless it was something out of the ordinary, but usually, Snotlout and Dogsbreath shoved him or punched him once or twice, again, not something nice, but also not exactly a neglected, bullied and truly abused child (oh, and he at least had a friend, Fishlegs). Oh, and that part when Astrid hurt him at the cove really seemed like something out of the ordinary, everyone (especially teenagers) can argue with someone and end up using a little violence, no one is shielded from that, and considering what was happening with her, it was reasonable that she'd eventually lose her temper. Even so, we can see it's not something she'd do normally and as you said, his line "What would you do that?" shows it's something quite unnatural. Lastly, I agree that Hiccup wouldn't look at her that way in the beginning of the movie if she truly bullied him, nor would he like her in any special way (and if he did, that wouldn't be healthy at all). Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll like this chap as well! :D

 **SailorMew4 (chap3):** I'm glad at least someone recognized the line (and reads the author's note at the end and answered my question)! And lol, I was hoping the red shirt comment would be funny! :D

 **Thearizona (chap3):** Yay! You saw the reference, too! And yeah, you know Astrid isn't well when she's not hurting Snotlout… lol. Thanks for reviewing and until next time! :D

 **And thanks to all the guests and everyone else that asked for an update! Here is the new chap!** **I hope you all enjoy reading it! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 4: Finally, Some Answers_

Astrid opened up the door and then closed it. Toothless looked at her, still sad and confused. Feeling bad for the dragon, she scratched him on his favorite spot on the chin, trying to make the dragon feel better, even though she knew it'd only be possible when Hiccup came back to normal. With that in mind, she dragged herself upstairs.

"I brought a block of ice for your headache. I hope it helps… How are you feeling?"

Hiccup shrugged, accepting the ice block and placing it carefully on his head.

"A little better, I guess… Everything is just so weird… It's like my world have been turned upside down and I don't understand anything…"

"I know… I'm sorry." She smiled sadly and sat by his side, noticing he had finished eating lunch. She didn't have the time yet and actually, she wasn't feeling hungry anymore, so she'd just eat later. "Was the food good?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I guess you have like a million questions, right? Where do we start?"

He pouted, wondering for a while, there were so many questions that he felt kinda dizzy. His face went down and he spotted his left leg, or what was left of it.

"What about start with what happened with my leg? I mean, I went to bed yesterday and I had two feet, now I have only one… I mean, it wasn't yesterday because you told me it's been three years and a lot must have happened between now and then, but to me it was only yesterday and so…" His voice died.

"Ok… Well, it's a bit complicated, but to sum up, let's say it was an accident with a gigantic dragon that you actually killed…"

She knew the moment she saw his skeptical face with a raised eyebrow that she shouldn't have said that. How could he believe that, anyway? He only remembered being the village nuisance, the misfit, the screw up… How could he believe he killed the Red Death? She sighed.

"You actually want me to believe that? I knew there was something wrong with you being so nice to me all of a sudden, you're pulling a prank on me, aren't you?"

"No, Hiccup…"

"Where are Gobber and my dad?"

"They're not here, but they'll come soon."

"Soon when? And where is 'here', by the way?"

"We're on an island you called Dragon's Edge. They're on Berk, but we already sent a note to ask them to come."

"So I guess I'm stuck with you…"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad…"

"It wouldn't be if you actually answered my questions… I mean, the talking fishbone of the Hooligan Tribe, killing a gigantic mountain sized dragon? Are you serious?"

How she wished _her_ Hiccup were here! He'd have started off this whole thing better than her…

"I know it's hard to believe, but I swear it's true! Besides, you were not alone, you had Toothless."

"You mean the black dragon?" She nodded in response. "Why did you name him that, by the way?"

"Toothless is not my dragon, he's yours. I wouldn't name a Night Fury like that…"

"He's a Night Fury? A _Night Fury_? Are you kidding me?" His jaw dropped. "You're telling me I have a Night Fury?"

Astrid wanted to face palm.

"I know… It's unbelievable…"

"But… No one faced a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale!"

"Well, you did. The first one to do so, actually. And you were the first dragon rider as well."

"I guess my headache is getting worse again… Will anything you say make any sense?" He groaned, carefully moving the ice block on his head.

"Okay, I think I should start telling the story from the beginning… There was a raid you used one of your inventions, a net shooting device, probably the one you remembered building, that you shot down a Night Fury."

"Toothless, I suppose."

"Precisely…" And so she told him the story of how he met and befriended Toothless, restoring his flight.

She told him how he bested her in dragon training and her anger towards him that led her to find the cove, their flight to the nest and the monster inside it, how he faced the Nightmare they now called Hookfang, how his father found the nest tying Toothless up, how the riders saved their tribe by getting to the nest by flying, and finally, how he and Toothless defeated the Red Death.

By the end of the story, Hiccup still had a raised eyebrow.

"Okay… Let's pretend I believe you… You still didn't tell me why I named him like that… And what was wrong with me to name him like that?"

"I'll leave you to find that out with him later. But I can't tell you what was wrong with you, because I really don't know." Astrid tried to joke at the end, laughing a little, but it didn't have the effect she expected. She imagined he'd at least chuckle or smile, but he just starred at her as if she was crazy. It was weird realizing how she was off tune with fifteen-year-old Hiccup when she practically read his eighteen-year-old mind. It's only been a few hours, but she already missed him terribly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

She reached for his hand resting on the bed, but he moved it as soon as he felt her touch and hugged his knees awkwardly. The Astrid he knew would only try to reach him like that for basically two reasons: if she was feeling guilty, or if it was a trick. Since the first option was out of the question, he was betting on the second.

Yes, three years have passed and that weird impossible story she had just told him happened right after everything he remembered and apparently, everything changed. The whole Viking world they knew changed and now he and all the teens that used to mock and tease him were his friends, or so she told him… Yet, it was just too… unbelievable. He was still trying to wrap his mind around all of it and he couldn't resist keeping his distance.

"You don't really trust me, do you?"

"Look, I don't have anything against you guys, but… The thing is, you're telling me some really crazy, impossible stories that changed the world I know, but… I only remember you guys hating me…"

"Hiccup, I told you I never hated you."

"Yeah? Well, it certainly didn't look like it…"

"It's true. You know I never mocked you. I never teased you or said anything bad towards you, in you face or behind your back." She said reassuringly, but then her expression softened and saddened. "I just never defended you… And yes, it makes me accessary, I'm not proud of that. Come to think of it, if the roles were reversed, I think you'd never let someone get bullied like you were. I should have stopped them back then, and I'm sorry for that. But I changed, and it's all thanks to you. You made me a better person."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. How could she make even less sense than before?

His hair and bandage were coolly drenched. At this rate, the block of ice was half melted away and he left it on the floor to finish melting, but it would be good to still have it to try to ease his headache, which now he was pretty sure had nothing to do with the fall but everything to do with this crazy new world presented to him.

"We seem… pretty close, considering everything you've been telling me…" He mumbled uncertain. "I mean now, you know, after all those three years…"

"We are."

"How close are we?"

"Enough for you to trust that I just only, truly want to help you… I guess we can talk more about it later, but for now, I think I told you too much, right?"

"My head is certainly spinning…"

"Now, do you want help with that?" She motioned to the prosthetic.

"No, it's okay… I can handle myself later. I guess I just want to sleep… for days…"

"Right. There's still a bowl of stew and some bisket on your table, and a jar of water, too, but if you need something, anything, just ask Toothless to get me, okay? I mean it. Doesn't matter what time of the day or night."

"Okay…" However, his tone was skeptical.

Feeling somewhat defeated, she said goodbye and went downstairs. Toothless was lying on the ground, sadly and she tried to smile to make the dragon feel better. It obviously didn't work.

"Toothless, take care of him, okay? If you see that he needs anything, call me." The dragon lifted his head and nodded. "And since I guess you're not flying for a while, do you want me to take your harness off?" The dragon nodded once again. "I thought so, you'll be more confortable without all of it."

Astrid took away the saddle and the fake tailfin and left it on a corner on the first floor, caressing Toothless a little more before leaving the hut.

* * *

 **Please review! It means a lot to me!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	5. Rebonding

**Once again, thank you so much for your reviews! They're very important to me!**

 **And here at the answers for your reviews:**

 **lilydarrens:** Thanks for your great review! And don't worry, there's going to have more Hiccstrid interactions, after all, its going to be a very Hiccup and Astrid centered fic, so be ready for a lot of interesting moments between them! :D

 **SailorNew4:** Thank you for your sweet review! And don't worry, we're gonna have more of the other riders soon and then Stoick (and a bit of Gobber, too) later and until the end of the fic! :D

 **Endoplasmic:** Thanks for reviewing the 4 chaps at once! It's wonderful to receive a lot of reviews like that! I hope you also like this chap and review again! :D

 **Judge195732:** Your review was so sweet, praising the story, my writing, and the plot! In fact, the first time I had the idea for this fic I was not going to write it, but then, the more I thought about it, the more it got interesting so I couldn't resist… lol. But yah, Astrid wants to do everything she can and she's going to help him a lot! :D

 **Thanks to all the guests and everyone else that asked for an update! Here is the new chap!** **I hope you all enjoy reading it! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 5: Re-bonding_

It was late at night when Hiccup woke up. He had no clue what time was it, but he didn't really care. It briefly crossed his mind that he hadn't gone out of his so-called hut, yet. Well, not after he woke up with a three-year memory gap. He didn't remember how the "Dragon's Edge" looked like. Hell, he didn't remember how any of his "friends" looked like now, besides Astrid and Fishlegs, of course.

He wasn't going out now, in the middle of the night, but the thought occurred to him, anyway. He sat up with a heavy sigh, feeling terrible, with sore muscles, a huge weigh on his shoulders and a weird feeling of emptiness, but at least the headache had vanished.

Hiccup looked to the side and was surprised to notice a black figure moving slightly in the darkness on the opposite corner of the room. He recognized it as the black dragon, the Night Fury he apparently named Toothless. 'Apparently' because he didn't remember any of it, so it still felt like a lie.

And the truth was that it scared the boy that the 'unholy offspring of lightening and death itself' got there in the middle of his sleep and he didn't even noticed! The dragon could have killed him, for Thor's sake! How could Astrid and Fishlegs be so calm around dragons? It was just way too mind blowing for him to take it.

Out of an impulse, he grabbed his prosthetic and silently put it on, standing up very slowly. He limped clumsily to his table and found a knife there, along with the food Astrid told him he'd find. With shaky hands, he grabbed the handle and slowly limped towards the dragon.

He had in mind the entire story Astrid told him, but deep down, he still doubted all of that. Besides, all he knew was the raids, the destruction, the shame of being the worse at everything and a burning will to prove himself as a Viking. He remembered the daily-disappointed scowl his father had every time Stoic looked at him and how he yearned to make his father proud by killing a dragon. All of these feelings dragged him in front of the sleeping Night Fury.

Hiccup gulped and raised the knife in front of him, he only had to bring it down to the dragon's heart and kill it. Yet, he stopped.

Astrid's voice sounded in his head, telling him the dragon named Toothless had saved him more times than they could count. Did it really happen? Did this dragon really saved his life but missed saving part of his leg? Did Hiccup really want to kill a dragon? Or better, would he really do it?

No. He knew he couldn't. He wouldn't. The poor dragon was sleeping so tranquil an unaware of the danger, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to do it, even if he doubted the story Astrid told him.

His heart squeezed inside his chest; killing a dragon was everything for him just yesterday; it was all he wanted to do! Well, maybe it wasn't yesterday, but it felt like it.

Yet, all he could do was watch a poor animal, unaware of the danger, unable to defend itself, almost as if he was strapped around bolas… Hiccup could imagine his bright green eyes with slit pupils starring at him, deep into his soul, daring him to go any further and giving up the fight as he acknowledged he had no way out of it. Was is true, or was it only his imagination?

The boy sighed and let his hands fall to his sides, the dagger he held soon slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a thud.

Toothless opened his eyes and Hiccup gulped at the sight of his slit pupils. The dragon saw his rider and his eyes got rounder again and he tilted his head, then the dagger on the floor caught his attention. He looked back at Hiccup with a hurtful and confused look, understanding what Hiccup was about to do, yet not believing what he saw.

"I… I…." Hiccup started not knowing what to say, but he yelled, startled, as the dragon stood up.

For a moment, Hiccup was sure the dragon would attack, for some reason, hearing Gobber's voice in his head saying 'a dragon will always go for the kill', after all, he saw the dragon understand what he was about to do. He backed away, but since he wasn't used to the prosthetic, he tripped and fell, again.

"Please don't kill me…" He mumbled closing his eyes and extending his hands in a 'stop' gesture, the right one was further away from him and that was the one he felt something scaly and dry against the skin. But there was no pain.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and saw the Night Fury's snout touching the palm of his hand. Toothless opened his eyes again and the boy was awestruck by the kindness in the rounded pupils.

Hiccup felt something weird, it was almost as if it had happened before, like a déjà vu feeling. And there was something deeper behind it; there was a connection underneath this simple gesture. Something strong, like a bond, like he was somehow drawn to the black scaled creature. Like they were equals, and he could see himself in him. And he was pretty sure the dragon wouldn't attack him at all, and maybe, if he had attacked the dragon and if he had waken up, Hiccup had the impression Toothless wouldn't dare hurt him.

Feeling ashamed, he lowered his hands and looked down. Strangely, it was almost like he felt as if betraying the dragon.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you… Toothless, right?" The dragon nodded. "And you understand what I'm saying…" Another nod. "And I guess I'm officially nuts… I'm in the middle of the night, talking to a dragon, three years older than I remember and I'm not being killed by said dragon…" He sighed heavily, hiding his face on his hands. He was so frustrated!

Toothless crooned softly and nudged him as if trying to show the boy he was there for him and he understood it was not his fault, the Hiccup he knew would never try to harm him, likewise he would never harm the boy.

"This is so messed up…" Hiccup smiled, clumsily scratching the dragon's chin. "So… You're Toothless, and apparently, I named you like that." The dragon nodded once again. "Why the heck would I name you like that?" Toothless opened his mouth. "Oh, you really have no…" His fangs appeared in a blink of an eye. "Teeth… Oh, I got it! You have retractable teeth! That's actually interesting! Do the other dragons do that, too?" A shock of head was his answer this time. "Okay…"

They both stared at the other in silence for a while. Hiccup felt so weird for talking to a dragon, he was just hiding and wanting to kill them yesterday! Ok, it wasn't yesterday, but it felt like it for him…

Toothless nudged him again and started licking him. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. The dragon succeeded in making the boy feel better for the first time since he woke up without his memories.

"Stop, Toothless!" He giggled. "It tickles… Aren't you supposed to be a mighty Night Fury? The offspring of lightening and death itself… And here you are, licking me like an ordinary dog…"

The dragon now happily played with the boy and moved his tail from side to side, catching Hiccup's attention. Hiccup didn't really look at him before, he was too scared to do so, but at the sight of his tail, something in his mind snapped. Astrid told him what happened, but seeing the missing fin was like her story started to take shape.

"Hey, let me see your tail, Toothless." The dragon looked confused, but complied, nonetheless. Hiccup touches it carefully. "I did this, didn't, I?" Toothless crooned sympathetically. "I'm sorry…"

The dragon nudged him harder, trying to tell the boy not to worry about it, he didn't resent that anymore, and he liked having the boy's company and friendship more than he liked having his lonely freedom.

Hiccup looked at it with attention, a short brief flash coming back to his mind. "Why don't you just… fly away?"

Toothless seemed confused and got even more concerned for his human's mental health, meanwhile, Hiccup could only see the fragment of what could possibly be a remembrance. Hiccup was at the cove Astrid mentioned in the story; he was looking down with a notebook in front of him with a sketch of the Night Fury as he asked that question to no one in particular before erasing the left tail fin with his finger.

Was that true? Did it really happen? Hiccup wasn't sure, it could be just his mind playing tricks on him based on this crazy new world he woke up in, mixed with the impossible story Astrid told him. But if it was true, it could mean he wasn't that broken after all, he could be fixed, and more importantly, he could rely on something. It was difficult to trust anyone right now; everything was just too far away from what he remembered. However, if it was true, if he could prove himself that just a fragment of the story was true, he might be able to believe it. And it could be the first clue that came from himself; he needed something to rely on that came from him and not just some freakish thing someone told him, he needed proof.

"I did a drawing of you!" The eyelids of the dragon partly covered his eyes in a bored expression. "I'll interpret it as a 'you did a lot of them', am I right?" He nodded. "Okay, but I'm talking about a specific one. Maybe the first one. It was in my old notebook. I really need to find it!"

Hiccup stood up as best and as fast as he could with the prosthetic, Toothless helped a little, but the boy didn't pay much attention, he just hurried to his table, searching for it desperately. He guessed it was the same notebook he remembered using last, since it seemed like he shot down the Night Fury right after building the net shooting device.

He shoved papers and books to the sides and some even fell on the floor, he looked under his bed, but nothing. Toothless looked at him, concerned, confused and curious, yet trying to help by lighting up the lamp on the table. Hiccup spotted a chest and tried searching there as well, and then, after getting half its contents to the floor, he finally found it.

The notebook was definitely older than he remembered, but still well preserved. He ran through pages and stopped in one with a map of a part of Berk's island, marked with a lot of X. He turned the page and saw what he was looking for, the drawing of the dragon in front of him, with the tailfin erased and redrawn over. It was his drawing style, he knew it for sure, and even if someone tried to copy, he would still be able to tell the difference.

"Yes! I think I remember it! I did it! And, and you were there! I mean, of course you were there, it's just, you know, I didn't remember you were there, but now I do, well, not exactly, but it's a start, right?"

Toothless smiled in his signature way, cooing full of hope. Hiccup scratched the dragon's neck.

"Let's just hope it's not gonna be the only thing I remember…" There was a small smile raising his lips. "But you know what, t least now I know something in Astrid's tale was true. I guess I just needed something that came from me that showed it was all real."

Hiccup couldn't go back to sleep after that, too excited to relax. And it would soon be morning anyway, so he just kept looking at his old notes (or future notes, depending on the point of view), he found other sketch books and various papers with different kinds of dragons and inventions, discovering a whole new world he missed in three years with a Night Fury patiently standing by his side.

* * *

 **Please review! It means a lot to me!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	6. Morning

**Hey, Guys! I'm back again with a new chap! But first, here are the answer for your** **comments:**

 **Threni:** Yes, it was, and I love writing good, touching moments between these two! they're awesome and their friendship is absolutely cute! And I can relate with Hiccup (and you), too, although I don't keep a journal, I often keep important stuff (such as drawings) and when I look back at them, it's like rediscovering memories, even though I didn't forget them the way he did…

 **SailorMew4:** Indeed, they're soooo cute! :D

 **Katurdi:** Thanks so much! And I hope you'll like this chap, too!

 **Lilydarrens:** Oh, thanks! I really like the friendship between Hiccup and Toothless, so I really hoped it would be a good and touching chap! And don't worry, his reaction when finding out about Astrid is going to be hilarious! And some moments between then and now, too! lol…

 **Endoplasmatic:** Indeed, he probably has, and he probably had them even before he shot Toothless down, after all, he liked her even before the beginning of the movie… Thanks so much for your reviews and compliments! I hope you like yet another chap!

 **XMoreMinutes:** Thank you very much for your compliments, they made me really happy! And flashbacks are really awesome, I hope you'll like the next ones! It's still going to take a while for Hiccup to meet his father, but it's gonna be very funny (or at least I hope so)! And now, for the complains, about the size of the chaps, usually, I write long chaps (like in my other HTTYD fic), but for some reason, this story doesn't ask for long ones, and writing more than needed takes away the essence of each chap… I'll try to write a little bit more, but I can't promise anything. About the amnesia thing, I researched about it even before I started writing and what I found was that there are a lot of types of amnesia, and Hiccup's would be Retrograde Amnesia, but I'm not an expert so if you know more than I do, please PM me with the correct name for his problem and I'll research more about it, too. Lastly, about the number of chaps, I'm planning something around 20, but usually, I end up doing more than planned, so probably around 23-25 chaps… And well, the other questions I can't answer, it'd be spoilers… Anyway, I hop you like this chap, too!

 **And thanks to all the other people that asked for an update! All of them are really important for me!**

 **So, without further ado, the chap! I hope you'll all enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 6: Morning_

"So… where can we get something to eat around here?" Hiccup, now wearing a light green shirt, asked Toothless as he finally managed to go downstairs and realize there was no more food in the house.

He felt ashamed to take almost three minutes to descend, which would normally take like 3 seconds, but he was still getting the hang of the prosthetic thing. It still amazed Hiccup that Toothless was always around; making sure the boy was okay. The dragon moved his head, pointing at the door. It took Hiccup a few second to figure out the door opened up instead of to the side, but he liked it nonetheless. Toothless now pointed with his snout to a big house.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" He said. "Well, I guess we better get going, I'm clumsy enough with two feet, now with only one, I'll be lucky if I get there before noon." The dragon released a sound that looked like a laugh, then, he went to his left side, nudging his hand. "You… want me to lean on you?" He nodded in response. "Okay. Thanks, Toothless."

He crooned softly as if saying 'you're welcome', and so they started their walk to the Club House.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to limp with Toothless as a crutch, getting close to a house with a huge S above the door that just opened.

"Oh, look, it's the Dragon Trainer and his dragon, walking around the Edge… Shouldn't you be flying?"

"Snotlout?" He asked only to be sure, because he could recognize his bully friend.

"Duh, obviously. But you know that. Come on, you don't fool me, Hiccup. This memory loss thing is just a trick. Look, okay, I messed up big time, and so did the twins, just so you don't forget about them. So, okay, sorry about that, now drop the act."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Snotlout, I'm not pretending anything. And you called me by the name, since when do you do that? Usually is, well, 'Useless'."

"Oh, come on, it's been years since I last called you like that." He moaned, impatiently and then punched Hiccup on the arm. "This act is really getting annoying."

"Ouch! Why would you do that?"

Toothless decided to interrupt by swinging his tail to hit Snotlout's head. The obnoxious young man grunted and scolded the dragon, only to receive laughs from Toothless and Hiccup.

"You know what, Toothless, if I didn't like you before, I certainly do now." The boy commented petting the black-scaled dragon.

Snotlout took a closer look on their leader. Hiccup wasn't wearing his usual attire; he had put on a shirt that looked like the one from his fifteen years, only shorter, with no usual leather vest or accessories. And he looked different, not because of the clothes or the weird way he was leaning on Toothless for support, it was way beyond this; his whole posture seemed like the one when Snotlout used to mock and tease him. It was a hunched posture; the fact that Hiccup kept looking down or to the sides, avoiding eye contact was also a bit unnerving. Hiccup was totally different from the leader he got used to. Besides, Toothless didn't have his saddle on, and he was never without it.

"You're really not acting… are you?"

Hiccup pouted, looking confused before running his free hand on his hair.

"No, Snotlout. I wish I was, but… I'm just… not…" He shrugged.

Snotlout looked at his feet. He didn't actually believe it until this moment, and the realization sort of shocked him in a very unpleasant way, and if he cared, if he had a heart, he'd probably feel very guilty as well, but of course, he was way too mainly to have feelings…

"Well, I… got to go get Hookfang." And so he ran away to the stables. Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances.

"Who's Hookfang? His dragon?" Toothless nodded. "Wow, Snotlout with a pet dragon… There's something I never thought could be possible… Well, a lot of things that were supposed to be impossible are happening too, like, for example, a Night Fury being so kind." He joked, making the dragon give him a gummy smile. Looking at the path they still had to take, Hiccup sighed heavily. "Oh, man, I'm starving and I can't believe I haven't gotten there yet. What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard to walk with this thing? It was supposed to be something simple, just cross this wooden way to get to the big house, but it took me this long just to get here…"

Toothless crooned and showed him his back, trying to gesture it with his snout. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Ride you? But, you can't fly without the prosthetic tailfin…" He gestured again, a bit more impatient.

"Okay, okay… Just don't do anything crazy… And remember I don't have anything to hold on to, if I fall again, I might loose another three years of my memories… That's not gonna be good…" He half joked in a sarcastic kinda way.

Toothless huffed rolling his eyes playfully and as soon as Hiccup mounted him, he sauntered to the Club House.

The twins were in the kitchen part of the building, Fishlegs was sitting at the hexagonal table with Meatlug lying by his side. Hiccup dismounted and saw some bread near the chubby boy and got one before heading to a table in the corner of the room. Fishlegs looked at him without understanding his action.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" He asked putting away the book he was reading.

"Hm… Eating breakfast?"

"No, I mean, why are you sitting there and not here?"

"Oh, I… I guess I'm just, you know, used to sit away from people… Snotlout never let me sit with the group anyway…"

"Yeah… I remember that… Sorry… I didn't use to mock you, but I was always with them… I guess I was just afraid of being the next one to be bullied…" He admitted shamefully. "But everything is different now. We're a team. This table doesn't have six sides for nothing, it's one for each dragon rider, so all of us can sit together and have a good time. Including you." He gestured to the sit near him.

Hiccup exchanged looks with Toothless who just shrugged and so he walked and sat next to Fishlegs, who smiled at him.

"Here we have some butter and cheese to eat with the bread. Ruff and Tuff will be coming soon, they're just finishing to clean the kitchen it was their time to do it. Snotlout and Astrid are probably coming as well."

"Wait, the twins actually work?"

"Well, more or less… But at least they can make a really nice bread. But that's about it, they tend to put too much salt in everything else they cook…" Hiccup chuckled just before loud screams in the kitchen sounded through the entire building, soon followed by breaking noises. Fishlegs sighed. "And now I'll have cleaning up to do…" He turned and started to yell. "Guys, knock it off, will, ya? Just come eat and I'll clean it up later…"

The twins came and sat on the other side of the table. Hiccup looked at the Gronckle.

"And who is this?" Hiccup asked as he started eating bread and cheese.

"This is Meatlug, the most gentle and lovable dragon in the world, right, girl?" She answered crooning playfully.

"So… Hiccup…" Tuffnut started. "You don't remember anything?"

"No…"

"Man, that must be awful…"

"Yeah, and I wonder whose is the fault…" Fishlegs's ironic voice caught their attention. "Hiccup, would you like me to change the bandage on your head later?"

"Sure. Thanks, Fishlegs. By the way, what were you reading?"

"It's our Dragon Book, it has all we know about every dragon we know of, especially after we befriended them."

"That seems nice… Can I see it?"

"Of course! It's all of ours. And you're the one who writes the most in it."

"Really?" He asked and soon found his own handwriting on some pages. "Yeah, I guess I do…" His voice became sadder as he saw the proof in his own handwriting, yet, he didn't remember any of that.

The book was a mix of the old knowledge of dragons, listing the way they attacked and the tips of how to train each species. It was really well organized, but Hiccup noticed the lack of space there. He started reading a few of those notes, trying to remember writing them and how they found out all of that.

"This seems really nice." He said eating another bite of his breakfast.

"Oh, great, they're gonna start geeking out…" The twin girl mumbled annoyed. Hiccup and Fishlegs ignored them.

"The problem I see here is the space. I guess we learned too much about dragons."

"Actually, we need better organization as well. You know, when the space in the pages of the dragons ended, we had to use other pages, so it's a bit messed up now. As you said, we got to learn a lot and we keep learning even more every day."

"That's amazing!"

"Nope. That's boring." Tuffnut rolled his eyes. Hiccup and Fishlegs glanced at the twins and then back to the book.

"Anyway, I had a few ideas on how to fix this problem… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs paused getting excited and forgetting for a moment that Hiccup had lost his memory, so he got ready to say something he expected to be the same as Hiccup like they usually did when they 'geeked out', only to shut up as he heard his friend saying something totally different than he imagined.

"If you're thinking that this is absolutely mind blowing, then yes..." He looked at Fishlegs and noticed he was about to say something. "Oh, sorry, was it a rhetorical question? Sorry to interrupt you…"

"No, it's okay. But I'd say that maybe we should write another book, more organized, or maybe even a small book for each classification. I mean, we don't know that much about other dragons than the ones we already trained, but I think we'll soon be able to train and learn more. And, for example, Gobber has a Hotburple named Grumpy, and as a Boulder Class dragon, he has a lot of things in common with Meatlug, yet, they have particular characteristics that comes from their respective species, you know…"

"Oh… Yeah, that makes sense. And I liked that. I think we could make it work… I mean, can I do that, too?"

Fishlegs smile faded slowly. Even the twins fell silent.

"Yes, Hiccup. Of course you can. In fact, I wouldn't think about doing it without your help." His expression was sympathetically sad.

"Wait, you actually expected my help? Weren't you afraid I'd ruin everything? Because, frankly, I think I would…"

"Yeah, well, things changed. You'll get used to that."

Hiccup's face brightened.

"Okay, then." Hiccup said standing up. "Well, now I'm going to wash my dishes and give Toothless something to eat."

"No, it's okay, I can do that for you. And then I'll meet you in your hut later so I can change the bandage."

"Oh, thank you, Fishlegs." He turned to the black dragon. "Let's go, Toothless, show me where we keep the food for the dragons." Hiccup mounted on Toothless and the dragon sauntered out the Club House.

"Wow… That was… weird… I kinda forgot we didn't have Hiccup around as much as we do now…" Tuffnut said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah… " His sister agreed as they stood up to leave as well, they still had to feed Barf and Belch.

As the twins exited, Stormfly landed by the door and Astrid jumped off of her, both had just returned from patrol.

"Morning, guys…"

"Morning, Astrid… You look tired, have you slept at all?" Fishlegs asked, concerned.

"Not a wink…" The girl sighed heavily and sat at the table to eat. "Fishlegs, I don't know what to do… He's so confused, and it's obvious because everything is so different… I mean, he doubted me… because I used to ignore him… So, maybe I should keep my distance? You know, so he can feel closer to what he remembers?"

"Astrid, everything _is_ different, he better get used to that. And maybe, he'll be able to remember some things if we show him what happened during those three years. By the way, have you told him you guys are dating?"

"Of course not, I had to tell him too many mind blowing things already… And he thought I hated him because I didn't talk to him… I never hated him… But I don't know if he would believe less in the fact that we're dating or the fact that he and Toothless killed the Red Death…" She said resting her chin on her hands.

"True… But he's already coming around. He's definitely not freaking out anymore and he already befriended Toothless again. He's a strong boy, we know that. But I think he needs our support and that's what we should give him, right?"

"Yah, I guess you're right. That's what he'd do if any of us were having a problem, just like he tried to help Snotlout when he was acting weird that time we found the hunter's dragon root plantation. Thanks, Fishlegs. And now, I guess I need to go find him." Astrid said a bit more cheerful than when she entered the room with warm bread with butter and cheese on her hands so she'd eat on the way.

* * *

 **Please review on your way out! It means a lot to me!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	7. Lets Go For a Walk

**Yay, it's update day! I'm trying to keep updates on Sundays and Thursdays, but I can't promise anything…** **Anyway, just keep in mind that if you help me with reviews, I'll try to update even faster! :D**

 **And now, the answers for your reviews:**

 **SonicCrazyGal:** Thank you, for your review! And I agree, it's going to be interesting to see Hiccup interacting with Stoick and finding out about his relationship with Astrid, I hope you'll like it and laugh with Hiccup's reaction, it's gonna be funny… Or at least I hope so, lol!

 **Endoplasmic:** Your reviews are always awesome and great to read over and over again! I do try to show more interactions, after all, I like to see that in the series, too, but it's sometimes kinda hard to fit everyone, especially Snotlout and the Twins, they're usually hilarious on the show but for some reason, every time I write about tim, I feel like I'm writing something stupid, lol, or as if I'm not portraying them the right way. I do have in mind some Twin-ideas, but let's see how it's gonna happen… About the Hiccstrid part, it's gonna be hilarious (or so I hope), but it's gonna take a while, after all, Astrid wants Hiccup to be okay and she want him to stop freaking out for every little thing, so she want to get him used to all the situation before she throws the bomb about their relationship, but who knows, Hiccup is a smart boy, he might figure that out before or someone might tell him something… BTW, thanks for telling me I let space for speculations, I do try to do that in my writings, they're awesome for making people hooked on the story, and that's every writer's dream! :D

 **Made for More:** Your review was short, yet so powerful! When I read that 'this one definitely tops them all' part my heart almost melted! Thank you so much for this wonderful review! And if you like my writing that much, you can also read my other HTTYD fic, I hope you'll like it and that you'll like this chap, too! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Wow, when people use upper case letters like that, either they loved it or hated it, and I can see you loved it! Thank you so much for your review that made me smile! I hope you'll like this chap, too! :D

 **CdnChrgr:** Thanks for your compliments, it's difficult to really capture the character's personality, so I'm happy that it was good! About the grammar, I'm already working on it, but the thing is I really miss a lot of mistakes even when I'm searching for them and also, English is not my first language, so I still have some difficulties along the way, but I'm studying more and getting better, this takes tame, though. So, if you spot some common mistakes, you can tell me and I'll try to pay more attention to them.

 **And thanks to everyone who spent a little bit of your day reading it and asking for more chaps!**

 **Now, without further ado, chap 7!**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 7: Let's Go For a Walk_

Right behind the stables was where they kept water and food for the dragons.

Hiccup got a bunch of fish for Toothless, who started eating eagerly, then, he filled a bucket of water so the Night Fury could drink later, but he stopped midway as he saw his reflection on the water. He certainly looked different. If there was still a doubt that time had passed, there was none anymore.

Sure, he had seen all the gang older, he had witnessed the dragon's behavior, and he had felt his body completely different, bigger and with a lacking foot. But it was not the same as seeing his reflection completely changed with his own eyes. He wasn't a boy anymore; he was now a young man.

And honestly, it was scary. Scary because he now confirmed he had really lost three years of his life, people told him he was the cause of big amazing changes in the whole world, yet… he didn't remember any of it. How all of these events changed him? What was he like after all these experiences? He wanted to know the person he was now.

"Why are you hugging this bucket of water?"

He almost let the object fall in shock, he was so deep in thoughts he didn't even realize a Nadder landing right beside Toothless. The Night Fury stopped eating to look at him, puzzled, then he greeted Stormfly and her rider.

"Oh, I… I wasn't really, you know, hugging, I was just thinking… while holding it tight…" He looked away in embarrassment. She chuckled a little as she dismounted; she was still finishing to eat her bread and cheese. "And, well, I kinda wrapped my head around on the fact that three years had passed. As weird as it sounds…"

"Really? And what made you change your mind?"

"After the shock of the initial surprise, everyone is older and different… Even me. I mean, I knew for sure it had to be a while since I last remembered, after all, my stump is completely healed and it hurt less than I'd imagine, but I guess it was still hard to take it for a while and then, I saw myself in the reflection and then I thought 'wow, I do look different, maybe I really _am_ older', and now I think I might be going insane again and do I look like that bad? I mean, I don't think it's so bad, but I'm still no more than a fishbone, and I, well…"

"Hiccup, calm down." She said, noticing he had barely stopped to breathe this whole time.

"Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous…"

"I know… But no, you don't look that bad. Fishbone or not, I like you just the way you are."

She chuckled looking at him squeeze the bucket even more as if he suddenly lost all the air in his lungs, getting redder by the second. The eighteen-year-old Hiccup wasn't that embarrassed anymore and would probably joke if she said he was probably the most handsome lad on Berk, and she wanted to say that, but she knew this fifteen-year-old one would either faint or run away.

"Thanks…" He looked at the blue Nadder who got closer to him, concerned for the boy's health, just like she'd be worried for Astrid's well being. "So, you have a Nadder…"

"Yes, this is Stormfly."

"I should have known you had one of these, they're beautiful and fierce." He then realized what he had said and felt his heart racing. He was starting to get annoyed by how much embarrassed he could be in such a short time. He wasn't used to that, because he usually had no interaction with no one else besides Gobber. He wanted to stop looking and sounding ridiculous in front of Astrid all the time! "Well, I mean, you know, I guess, it's just…"

"It's okay, Hiccup, I know what you mean. And thank you, I do agree with you. Now calm down before you get redder than Hookfang."

"Hookfang… It's Snotlout's dragon, right? I haven't seen him, yet…"

"It's a Monstrous Nightmare, a bright red one."

"Oh… kinda like the one they captured a few days ago? I mean, sorry, it wasn't a few days ago…" He sighed sadly and feeling defeated, it was still very weird to deal with the time gap.

"It wasn't a few days ago, but that's the one. Remember I told you we got the dragons in the pens to go after the tribe in the nest? Hookfang was the Monstrous Nightmare we had back then."

"That makes sense…"

"I wonder where are those two, I haven't seen them today…"

"I saw Snotlout earlier. He said he needed to go get Hookfang and that was it. They're probably flying around or something like that."

"Yeah… And how are you feeling? Is your head okay?"

"'Okay' might be a strong word, but I guess it is. It doesn't hurt anymore, it's just spinning with the time gap…" He shrugged and moved a hand absentmindedly as he still usually did. Astrid got the bucket from his arms and put it on the floor, for Toothless.

"Yeah… I can only imagine…"

"But it must be complicated for you, too." He said not looking at her, instead, he was giving Stormfly some fish and caressing her. She was pretty happy and even gently nudged him.

"Why do you say that?"

He glanced at her quickly, still feeling his heart race. "Well, I meant all of you, because, apparently, I was really part of the group. Or at least that's what Fishlegs led me to believe. Having a member of a team be down is hard. And maybe especially for you and Fishlegs, after all, you were the ones with me when I woke up, and your dragon seems to be used to me, so I guess we hang out a lot…"

Astrid knew Hiccup was smart, but she was surprised by how he knew that much so quickly with barely a day of observation and a few things they told him.

"All of our dragons are used to you, Hiccup. To all of us, but especially to you, because you were the one who changed things and who first approached them carefully and gently. Come to think of it, Hookfang, for instance, probably respects you more than his own rider. But you're right. We are close to you. And come on, you know you're more rational when you were 10, than most full grown Berkians… It's easy to talk to you. Plus, you're caring."

He half smiled, blushing; in fact, he hasn't stopped blushing at all.

"Thanks… But they're not exactly good Viking traits…"

"Yes, and that's the best part of it." She said, making him squint his eyes in confusion. But that was okay; he'd understand eventually that those traits were what made him Hiccup. _Her_ Hiccup. They were what set him apart from everyone else. He was a great leader, thoughtful, strategic, trusting, clever, caring, and many more traits that most Vikings didn't have. "Anyway, have you looked at your newest inventions?"

"Actually, no. I didn't have the time, yet. I've seen some drawings and plans, though. Oh, and I think I got one memory back."

Astrid widened her eyes, full of hope and yearning.

"What? Really? What was it about?"

"It wasn't a big thing, it was just a flash. I was in that cove you told me about, and I looked at Toothless, making a sketch of him… I guess it also helped me accepting dragons, it made your story feel real to me. But it was something very small and I'm not even sure if I remember it for real or if my mind is playing tricks on me…"

"Well, I wasn't there, so I can't say if it's true or not, but knowing you, I'd guess it was. And that's wonderful, Hiccup! It's a start. Maybe soon you'll get your memories back!" Out of excitement and because she was used to, Astrid jumped and hugged him, just to have the boy freeze in surprise. She quickly backed away, not wanting him to feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. "Now let's go. Maybe if you see some of your inventions, you'll remember more, after all, you love working on them. Really, sometimes you can spend days without thinking of anything else, it's quite funny."

Astrid grabbed his hand and started walking quickly to his hut, only to have him gasping and almost tripping as he told her to stop. She complied and helped balance him back to his feet, well, foot.

"Sorry. I forgot you're not used to the prosthetic…"

"It's okay… By the way, am I used to it to the point that I can walk properly?"

"You can even run with it. Though not for too long, you already mentioned it hurts when running."

"At least I can do it when needed… Well, not right now, but you get it…"

"Yeah. And you know, it took you a few weeks to be completely used to it. You had to use Toothless as a crutch for days until you got the hang of it."

"Really? Well, I'm going to re-learn walking with it even faster."

"And that's the Hiccup I know."

He smiled, still feeling weird, though. It was awkward having Astrid saying 'the Hiccup I know', because it meant they were close friends, but to him, they barely greeted each other just the other day. How crazy could it be to realize a person knows you so well when he himself felt like he didn't even knew who he was anymore…

Astrid and Toothless helped Hiccup walk back to his hut, it took longer than normal, but he managed well and was already starting to get used to that metal and wood contraption for a leg.

"You know, with the help of dragons, you created some very useful things. For example, your shield." She walked to it and handed the shinny shield to him. Hiccup was impressed by how well she moved around his house, knowing where everything was.

"Interesting. But the metal seems very light, does it really hold in battle or gets too damaged and I have to redo this every time I use it?"

"Actually, this metal is light but strong. It's a new one we call Gronckle Iron, it's made up from Gronckle lava after the dragon eats some specific kinds of rocks. But the best part of the shield is that it also shoots a hook and can turn into a crossbow."

"Wow!" He gasped as he found the right mechanism to turn it into a crossbow, his eyes sparkling as it always did when he got caught up in his creations.

Astrid loved seeing that glow of enthusiasm, making his mind work in different, brand new ideas. Sometimes, he could get so caught up in his inventions Toothless gets impatient and have to make him leave the forge so they could fly and so Hiccup could actually eat something, because he already forgot to get hungry once, so excited he was with his creations…

"Oh, and let's not forget your flight suit." She continued showing him the two versions of it and told him how he upgraded the contraption. She grabbed the next one. "After that, you came up with Inferno, the fire sword. You ignite it pushing this button, that sparks Monstrous Nightmare gel." As she lit it, he backed away in awe.

"And… how can we turn this thing off?"

Astrid chuckled and motioned to Toothless who blew it until the flames died.

"Dangerous flight suits, a fire blade, not to mention a tailfin prosthetic… When did I stop making weapons to have suicidal tendencies?" He joked, looking around.

"I don't know, maybe when you met Toothless… When you were testing the flight suit, the poor dragon had to save you from certain death a lot of times. But to be fair, at least the flight suit saved you some times as well."

Knocks on the door interrupted them and Hiccup opened it to find Fishlegs and Meatlug. The chubby guy waved happily and greeted them as he entered saying he came to change the bandage in his head.

Hiccup sat on a chest on the first floor and Fishlegs started taking care of it, with Astrid's help.

"There. All set. It seems much better, now. Do you feel any other pain anywhere else, Hiccup?"

"Actually, yeah, a little bit everywhere, I guess it's normal after a fall like that, I've seen the Dome, it's pretty high, but when I woke up, I could only feel the headache. Anyway, I'm gonna be fine, at least I didn't get cut or anything serious in other parts of the body… The lack of memories is enough of an injury, I guess…"

"It certainly is."

"Thank you, Fishlegs. Now, I guess I'll go around the island to get to know it again. It seems like a wonderful place and I need to get back to the walking business." Toothless crooned, nudging him. "Do you want to come with me, friend? Wait, friend sounds weird… but I don't want to call you by the name all the time, it's gonna get boring…"

"Try 'Bud', that's what you usually use." Astrid replied.

"Bud…" He tested it to see how it sounded. "Do you wanna come with me, Bud?" Toothless nodded and Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, that does sound good and… right!"

"Great. And maybe I should go with you two." Astrid volunteered exchanging a meaningful quick glance with Fishlegs, who smiled in encouragement. "You know, maybe I can tell you more stuff as we take a walk. You might end up remembering something else, right? Who knows?"

"Sure. Thanks, Astrid, it's really nice of you. By the way, since when have you become so kind? I mean, I don't want to sound rude, it's just… the you I know was different, not mean, just, distant and quiet and it's weird to see everyone acting different, especially you because you're here, like, a lot, and you care and… I'm just blabbing too much again, aren't I?" He ran a nervous hand through his auburn hair.

"Yes, you are, but that's actually sorta cute." She chuckled, making the boy get redder again. "Anyway, let's go. See you later, Fishlegs."

Astrid waved to the lad who jumped on Meatlug and flew away, wishing them a happy stroll around the island.

Hiccup leaned on Toothless and they slowly started their walking 'tour'. Stormfly was also around most of the time, but she eventually got tired of walking so slowly and flew away, she'd come back later. Astrid was walking next to Hiccup and telling him their main adventures after he defeated the Red Death, starting with the Dragon Academy Stoick gave him three years ago, in the same place they used to kill dragons.

* * *

 **Please review on your way out! :D**

 **And if you want more HTTYD fics from me, you can look in my profile, I have a few one-shots and a big one with 25 chaps named New Beginnings! I hope it helps you keep entertained until the next chap is updated!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	8. The Better Viking

**Thank you soooo very much for all of your reviews! All of them are special to me!**

 **And thanks to all the Guest reviewers, even though I can't really answer all of you properly, since it's hard to identify all of you, anyway, I love your reviews! :D**

 **And now, the answers:**

 **Katurdi:** Yeah, Hiccstrid is sooo cute! Thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy this chap, too!

 **Guest (the one with long reviews):** Thank you so much for reviewing three chaps on a roll! (Or at least I think it was one person because they were reviewed one after the other).

About chap 5, that re-imaging was really important and I was hoping it'd be good enough, and you know a curiosity, I had a friend that read it before and she told me that the moment Hiccup found the journal was more intense than the "bonding" part, so I had to re-write it, and I'm glad she pointed that out, because I liked it better now.

About chap 6, thanks so much for noticing that, you know, while I was writing it, I paid a lot of attention to all the characters so I good picture them properly, so I'm glad so many people notices that and tell me that, it makes my work even more rewarding!

And lastly, for chap 7… I really didn't think anyone would notice that Hookfang thing! And I do believe Hookfang respects Hiccup more, or at least a lot. NOt only because he messes with Snotlout, that's kinda normal for them, it doesn't mean he dislikes Snotlout, but he acts different towards Hiccup. And there are two scenes that caught my attention the most in this topic, once (in RTTE) that Hiccup got some gel from Hookfang's chin with a knife and the dragon didn't even flinch as if it was something normal, so confident he was on the boy and the "Christmas Special", when Hiccup pointed out he had to go back home and Hookfang was almost like "Here, me! chose me! I can take you!". Okay, maybe he was that excited, but he was the first to volunteer and it only took him half a second to do so. (Oh, and BTW, the comparison with the chef, loved it! I'm flattered!) :D

 **ManaketeSmoocher:** It's rare for someone to like a fic that they don't really chip the couple, so telling me you like it anyway means a lot to me! Thanks! And now I'm curious, why don't you like Hiccstrid?

 **Made for More:** Oh, thank you so much! Keeping the characters in character is really important to me, so I'm happy to be able to do this well! And I hope you like my other HTTYD stories, too! :D

 **CdnChrgr:** Thanks for the tips in your review, I revised those points and I hope the chap is better now. And thanks for telling me not to stress about editing, I do try not to leave the chaps too messy, but mistakes happen… Anyway, thanks for the help and the sweet compliments! They were awesome! :D **  
**

**SailorMew4:** Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Threni:** Thanks! I actually thought about cutting out that part because I didn't know if it was too… I don't know, weird, maybe? But I thought it was sooo cute. And, well, it was probably natural for Hiccup to call Toothless 'Bud', but I think it'd take him a while, since I think he'd name him first…

 **Thearizona:** I'm glad you're back! Stoick will arrive soon, and I'm hoping you'll all find this moment very funny! And I hope you won't have down times like these anymore, I'm going through one right now and it's awful… (Not with this fic, with another project, so don't worry with updates here).

 **Lilydarrens:** Thanks for reviewing two chaps in a roll! Hiccup is slowly getting his memories back and he's figuring out his relationship with Astrid, if he'll find out by himself, well, you'll have to read to find out, but he is quite smart, maybe he will…

 **Sorry if I talk too much, but I really enjoy answering your reviews, it makes me really happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked for more chaps!**

 **Now, without further ado, chap 8!**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 8: The Better Viking_

"And that was how you brought our dragons back for Snoggletog." Astrid finished yet another story that to Hiccup sounded both surreal and amazing. He was still deciding what was most unbelievable in this last story, Berk full of dragons or people relying on him and asking him what was going on.

"Wow… But, what about Toothless? He wasn't there with the others."

"Oh, he had something else to do, but he wouldn't leave you. We were at the Great Hall when he returned, and you ran to him, hugging the dragon before scolding him for worrying you to death. He probably missed you as much as you did. Maybe that's why he chose to go back to his old tailfin prosthetic that you had to control, because he wanted to be with you."

"He… chose that?" Hiccup asked astonished, stopping for a moment.

They spent the whole morning walking around, and he was making improvements in walking with the prosthetic; he still leaned on Toothless, but limped less than before. He was determined to walk properly again.

"It seems like it, because he torn apart that automatic tailfin and motioned the old one."

"Wow…" He caressed the dragon's black scales, he just purred in delight. "I'm sorry, Bud, you must miss me a lot, don't you? I mean, my eighteen-year-old self…"

"No need to ask for forgiveness, Hiccup. It was definitely not your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Snotlout and the twins… Speaking of them…" She mumbled the last part as they saw a Zippleback flying towards them and lending right in front of the three. The twins jumped to the floor.

"We came up with a solution for our beloved leader's memory loss problem." Tuffnut started, dramatically.

"Wanna know what it is?" His sister backed him up with a proud expression.

"I'm not sure if I want to, if it comes from you guys..." Astrid mumbled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Of course you do! Wait for it..."

"Bang him in the head in the other direction." Ruffnut revealed, lifting up her arms to give extra drama.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged worried and confused looks.

"What?"

"You know, he was hurt in one side of his head and we believe that if we bang his head in the opposite way, might jog his memory back in place! Genius, isn't it?"

"No. That's probably the dumbest thing I've _ever_ heard." Astrid's tone was annoyed. "You're not hitting Hiccup again, are you trying to kill him by any chance?"

"Just think about it, it's obviously going to put his brain back on the right place!"

"Or you'll end up damaging it even more. Drop this stupid idea." She walked to them, stopping between the twins and rested a hand on each opposite shoulder. She was smiling in an almost devious way. "And I better not listen to any more insanity like that or I'll send you both to Valhalla." Toothless growled in a warning tone. "And Toothless will help me with that."

"Okay, but you're gonna regret it and come begging for our help..." Tuffnut crossed his arms in annoyance.

"No, I won't." She released them and went back to Hiccup's side as the twins mounted on Barf and Belch again to take off. "Don't worry, Hiccup, if they try anything, they won't go pass me, but if that happens, they're definitely not going pass the Night Fury..."

"Thanks... And I see not much has changed in those three years after all... I mean, not when it's about them..."

"No, the difference is that they have a flying, fire breathing lizard to cause havoc anywhere they go..."

"It's not like they needed said lizard to do that, though…"

"Not at all…" She sighed. "Anyway, let's go to the Club House and eat something? It's almost lunchtime, now." Astrid noticed the quick glance he gave to his hut, they were so close.

"Yeah, I think I'll go later, I have to… hm… check some things here first…"

"Hiccup, are you saying that because it's true or because you're tired?" She knew the answer the moment he looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" His voice was slurred.

She crossed her arms and looked at him almost annoyed.

"Geez, you're so stubborn. You can tell me the truth, you know."

He knew that, but he didn't really feel like it. How could he? He was used to be mocked by his frail (and clumsy) figure, so it was hard to willingly show any kind of weaknesses. But he did nonetheless.

"Okay, fine! I'm tired. And with the beginning of a backache from leaning to the side the whole morning… Happy, now?"

"Not happy, but satisfied. See? It wasn't that difficult."

"Just humiliating…"

"Why? There's nothing wrong in admitting you're tired or hurt."

"I guess you clearly don't remember the saying we have on Berk, let me refresh it for you: 'Only the strong can belong'."

"That's ridiculous and you know it. Besides, you're going through a lot, forgetting three years and having to adjust to a body 'suddenly' without a leg. Not to mention the two muttonheads wanting to bang you in the head again, but we're your friends, Hiccup. You can trust us and tell us anything. Especially me. So if you're tired, just go back to your hut and I'll bring you something to eat later, okay?"

"Okay, then." He turned to he Night Fury, petting his head. "Let's go back to the house, Bud?" Toothless crooned in what seemed to be an acceptance. "Great."

They went back to their house and Astrid watched them with a small smile on her lips. She could see that at least Hiccup could rely on Toothless for anything and everything, they were inseparable, and even though he was keeping his distance because he only remembered the team shunning him out, he seemed to be already close to Toothless, the dragon would take care of him, if needed.

So, she walked away, finding Stormfly to take off. Meanwhile, Hiccup limped inside and sat at the table with a relieved sigh.

"Geez, I really need to get the hang out of it soon, it's painful to walk all awry like that…" He said as he got the notebooks and papers on the table, trying to find out more about his forgotten past.

It was hard adjusting to a body different than you remember sleeping the night before, it kinda felt like waking up in someone else's body. Even so, he was getting used to it. Toothless sat by his side, looking curious to whatever Hiccup was doing.

Hiccup found a map, a really big one, which he only recognized half of it, the new additions were, well, too new for him to remember. His fingers ran carefully through the paper surface, trace paths along those islands.

"Wow, I didn't know the world was that big." He looked at Toothless and pointed at the map. "This is incredible! If I remember correctly, Astrid said we're here, on Dragon's Edge." He pointed to an island. "And… Berk is… way down here." He traced the way with his index finger. "It's so far, I'd say it'd take at least a week sailing. I just hope by then, when my dad gets here, I'll have my memory back…" He commented joking.

A flash of memory clouded his mind. He was at the Edge, it was night and the place was torn apart, Gobber then said something like 'Do you think I'd sail on a boat by myself for a week if it were vintage Stoick, The Vast?' Hiccup didn't know what was going on, all the context of that piece of conversation, or what had happened to the Edge, but it was another memory coming back.

Hiccup looked at other islands, small other flashes coming back to him in no particular order. He saw a really tiny island full of flowers from above; he was riding Toothless, looking at a man sitting in the center.

And then another one, this time, he was in his hut, drawing the map on the floor, looking up at Astrid and Fishlegs. 'I don't have a choice on it, do I? Okay, so Where is this island, exactly?' Hiccup remembered asking after they kneeled before him and then Astrid pointed to one of them that he could not recall.

It was weird for Hiccup, it seemed like he was in a leadership position, what a change from being the village screw up which everyone just wanted distance from.

He smiled sadly. Those pieces of memory didn't make any sense, yet; but it was a start!

The floor was shaken with something big landing just outside the door, which opened in the next second. The bright light of the sun entered so quickly Hiccup had to cover his eyes. As soon as his sight adjusted, he saw Snotlout entering his house; Hookfang was sitting near the door, outside.

"What are you doing here, Snotlout?" Hiccup flinched, shrinking on the chair out of habit.

Snotlout always mocked and bullied him, even though people told Hiccup he was now part of a team and that Snotlout wouldn't hurt him, old habits die-hard. Sure, Snotlout never truly hurt him, not physically, at least. Just a punch here and there, shoves on the floor, but never anything too harming, after all, he didn't want problems with his father, the chief. Emotionally… well, that was a different story, but then again, he was teased and mocked by most people on Berk, anyway.

"I… hm… I don't really know how to say it, so I guess I'll just say it." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Snotlout gulped. "I'm… sorry…"

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm not repeating. I just… I feel bad for it. You told us not to play with the stock of Nightmare gel, and we didn't listen to you… Again… And well, I see now why you said once that I couldn't force myself into a leadership position, and now I see you were right… guess I'm not ready to be the leader of the Dragon Riders after all. I was so stupid… I just hope you can forgive me…" He finished, looking away.

"Snotlout… It's okay. It's not like you intentionally wanted me to forget three years of my life. It was an accident."

The black haired boy looked defeated and sorrowful. Hiccup smiled nervously, not really knowing how to deal with this different, unknown Snotlout that asked for forgiveness and felt guilty.

"Stop being so nice and thoughtful! Why do you just need to be the better Viking all the time? I just… Oh, shut up, I just needed to say that, okay? Now, I have to go. Bye. See you." He yelled frustrated as he turned around and mounted on Hookfang. Apparently, Snotlout also wasn't really dealing well with these foreign feelings.

However, something he said rang a bell. The 'better Viking' part… he had heard it before, for him… He had the impression it was from a girl's voice… 'No, Hiccup. No one was a better Viking than you, today.' He briefly remembered Astrid saying as she pulled him into a… kiss… A kiss!

Hiccup's cheeks were now bright red and nearly as hot as the skin of a Fireworm. Well, maybe not that much, since it burns hotter than the sun, but it was very hot indeed.

Hiccup didn't know if Snotlout was referring to that specific time he remembered Astrid saying, or even if that actually happened. Astrid kissing him? It was just so… unbelievable. Unreal. Why would she do something like that? She didn't like him that much; she _couldn't_ like him that much. He was the village screw up and she was… well, Astrid. Tough, invincible, beautiful, cunning Astrid… She was way too good for him. They were close, but they couldn't be _this_ close… Right?

* * *

 **BTW, do you think Snotlout was too OOC? I know that asking for forgiveness is not really something he'd do, but we saw him maturing (especially) on season 4, I think something like that could be possible… Besides, comparing DOB ep 19 and RTTE s4 ep 4, which both have similar situations, Hiccup and Snotlout act totally different, showing how they've changed… But what do you think?**

 **Reviews mean a lot to any writer, so don't forget yours on your way out!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	9. Just Talk to Me!

**I was so happy to see so many wonderful and big reviews, you guys are amazing! Thank you all who like this fic enough to let me know in your sweet comments** **!**

 **So here are the answers:**

 **ManaketeSmoocher:** Oh, I see… A lot of people see their relationship the way you do. Truth to me said, the romance between them could have been better. It didn't bother me that much and throughout the series and movie 2 that for me it was okay, besides, they do match a lot after the movie1 (and there's also the fact that they probably didn't have enough time to properly develop their relationship in movie 1…). Anyway, it's okay, I noticed you were not trying to change my mind, and I don't think I could do it that easily, because to me, after movie 1, the Hiccstrid relationship is one of the best ones I've seen in cartoons, they're friends, they support each other, they talk a lot, they understand each other and they are equals in many things, but the different things they have, they're there to complete the other. Or at least, that's how I see them. And you're right, I guess as long as the relationship is not harmful, it can happen, and Hiccup is such a lovable character that's easy to ship him with basically anyone, for example, even though I love Hiccstrid and ship it hard, I still could easily see him with Merida, for example.

 **Threni:** You're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing! And indeed, he has feelings and insecurities, we see that a lot, but we also see him claiming he's too manly to have feelings, so it's had to see him demonstrating it, that and the facts you mentioned like the bullies shame and that it's hard to apologize sincerely made me wonder if him apologizing would be way too OOC… But I'm glad no one said it was! By the way, just out of curiosity, the fic you mentioned Snotlout would be apologizing it The Dragon King 2? And come on, compared to most people on Berk Astrid is almost a PhD! LOL, okay, I'm exaggerating, but sometimes she does show her cunningness. Oh, yeah, Hiccup was burning hot in embarrassment! He's so cute red like that… Anyway, I'm glad you told me that part you liked, you know, "I didn't know the world was that big", that was actually one of the first scenes I thought about when I started thinking about the fic, and I also liked it a lot! BTW, you could make a fic in your "The Dragon King" universe of Hiccup circling the globe! :D

 **Guest (the one with a long review):** Yes! That's what I mean! Snotlout had an enormous growth throughout the series, especially on the last RTTE season! I do think it's something quite possible, but you know, since it's something so rare for him (especially when he claims he has no feelings), but I'm glad no one felt like it was weird. And thanks so much for praising my way of showing Hiccup getting his memories back! It's something so hard to do, not only because I have to chose the right memories and always keep in mind which ones he's got back, but also because I never went through anything like that, so I don't really know how to portray it, but I'm giving my best to make it believable, and I'm glad it is! And you were right to think that Astrid chose to omit that part, you're gonna see more of her thoughts here in this chap. Btw, I thought that it would be more interesting and different having him remember a kiss without anything too romantic, so when I had the idea of Snotlout apologizing and saying the "better Viking", I immediately remembered that scene Hiccup remembered, so I told myself, that's gonna be a fun way to get a kiss memory! But yeah, he can't dismiss it that easy anymore… Oh, and yeah, I love the twins, they're so funny! :D

 **Made for More:** Thanks for telling me again that the characters aren't OOC, I think it's something so important! And I agree that he's matured a lot, all of them (may be except the twins) matured a lot, they're not the same kids they used to be. And thanks for saying you like the way I'm doing the flashbacks, it's something I was kinda insecure about, because it's kinda hard to write his memories coming back, not only because I have to chose the right ones and always keep in mind which ones he's got back, but also because I never had anything like that, so I don't really know how it works, but I hope it is believable enough, well, at least I like it, too…

 **SailorMew4:** Thanks for yet another review! And thanks for saying that Snotlout was in character, I was kinda worried he wasn't… And yeah, Hiccstrid is coming soon! ;D

 **Surferbabe2019:** Yeah, the chaps are kinda small, but I try to update twice a week… Anyway, thanks so much for your review! :D

 **Katurdi:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I do believe he'd be nervous and want to apologize, but at the same time, it's not something he'd normally do, so I was afraid it would be kinda OOC… Glad it wasn't! :D

 **HeartAngel1796:** Hm, I don't know if his memories would rush back that easy, but maybe some could come back after a kiss, LOL. About Stoick, don't worry, he's coming soon and I think it's gonna be very funny! Or at least I hope so… About Gobber, Daggur and Heather, I can't tell much because I don't wanna give spoilers, but they're all in this fic! Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Thearizona:** Hey! I'm happy you're slowly coming out of your "break"! I do hate them, I feel so useless when I'm on my "breaks", too… And I know what you mean, I do wanna get back to writing and soon! I mean, yes, I'm writing this fic right now (actually, almost finishing it, more or less), but I wanna write original stuff, you know, If I'm gonna be a writer, I need to write and earn from it… Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and telling me he wasn't OOC! I'm happy so many people likes this fic and agree that the characters are coherent to the series! :D

 **Keep reviewing, I certainly love it! And now, chap 9! I hope you'll all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 9: Just Talk To Me!_

He stayed there, sitting at the table, looking to nowhere in particular with that kiss in mind, not knowing what to think of it when the girl he couldn't stop thinking about entered the hut. He got even redder, still.

"Hey, I got some bisket for you, lunch isn't ready, yet… I guess it will take the twins a while to finish it…" She looked up at him after she put the bowl with the bisket on the table, near the map. "Are you okay? You're red all over… Do you have a fever?"

"What? No. I'm fine, Astrid…Hey, Astrid… Hi…"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and looked down. He decided to busy his hands as he took out the bandage around his head; it was there long enough in his opinion.

"I see you found your map. You love this thing."

"Yes! It's cool… the world is big. I didn't know it was that big… Isn't it cool that the world is that big?"

Astrid sighed heavily.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" His voice was slurred.

"Hiccup, you may not remember, but I do know you. I know when you're trying to hide something and failing miserably. You're too transparent. So, tell me what's going on before I have to force you to talk." Her hands went to her hips.

His fake smile fell as he looked at her serious face, wondering how would she force him to talk. The Astrid he knew would most certainly threaten him with an axe and maybe even hit him with it, though not with the sharp part, or she might end up chopping out another limb. But this eighteen-year-old Astrid… well, he really didn't know her that much, he didn't know what she could or would do.

Either way, he was a bit scared of her. He avoided eye contact looking down and to the sides until he found something interesting to look at: the various tailfin prosthetics. He saw them before, but didn't have the time to appreciate them.

"Hm…" He started, afraid of what she might do if he stayed shut for much longer. "I… I think I might have remembered a few things."

Her expression softened a bit.

"That's great, Hiccup! What did you remember?"

"I don't know, just flashes out of context. And then… Snotlout paid me a visit."

"Snotlout?" She grunted, annoyed. "What did he do or say this time? If he was out of the line again, I'll…"

"No. He was… nice?" He was confused at how odd it felt saying that. "It was weird; I've never seen him like that. He apologized. Besides, if he had done something wrong, I'm pretty sure Toothless would have something to say about it…" Hiccup could even imagine the Night Fury expelling Snotlout from the hut.

"So what is the problem?"

"It's what I think I remember after he exited."

"And what would that be?"

"Forget it, it's stupid..." He mumbled.

"Tell me anyway." Astrid shrugged with a small smile on her lips. Geez, it was so much easier dealing with his older self. _Her_ Hiccup rarely kept anything from her and just blurted out everything he wanted to say. She missed that easy relationship they had.

"Look... I just... I don't even know if it's real or not and I don't want to make you mad..."

She sighed, tiredly, and sat on the table, the other chair was on the other side of it and she wanted to be close to him.

"And why on Earth would I be mad at you, Hiccup?" Her voice was getting intolerant.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea… I'm just afraid..."

"Well, no need for it. Now, tell me. Maybe I can tell you if it's real or not if I was there."

"Oh, you were there..." Hiccup didn't have the intention of saying it, but it escaped nonetheless.

"So..." She insisted and he got redder as he looked away.

"You kissed me." He blurted out before he could stop himself. She was surprised with the information.

"Oh... and when was that?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me that didn't happen?"

"Not if you don't tell me the situation we were in."

"So... you actually kissed me?"

"Hiccup, you're doing a really good job in making me loose my patience. Will you tell me or not?" She regretted her words as she saw him shrinking and holding one elbow in clear discomfort. Astrid had to remind herself that this was not the eighteen-year-old man she knew and loved; it was the fifteen-year-old boy she barely knew and loved. "I'm sorry... You're the better one with words, not me."

"We were about fifteen, at the kill ring... well, we didn't kill dragons there anymore; they were there. I think I remember talking to Snotlout and then you came to talk to me and kissed me." He was looking at anywhere but her.

"Oh, the third time I kissed you, right after the Thawfest games..." She mumbled to herself, but he heard.

"Third kiss?! We actually kissed before? You're kidding me?" His head jolted up to her direction. "Were we... dating?"

"Back then? No. It was just a reward kiss. The previous two were as well, actually."

"Reward? So... I won the Thawfest games?" He asked just not to seem too smug, a big proud smile already in his lips.

"No, you didn't."

His happiness vanished in an instant.

"Why the reward, then?"

"You threw the race. It was the first Thawfest you actually had a chance to beat Snotlout, since we had dragons now and you were the best rider who happened to have a Night Fury, but you didn't win."

"Thanks for summing that up..." He said with his usual old sarcasm. She tried not to laugh remembering him doing that, but she couldn't contain a small smile.

"You didn't win because you didn't want to crush your friend's feelings, even though this particular friend believes he has no feelings..."

"Yeah... Snotlout seemed so... desperate..." He mumbled as he recalled seeing him on Hookfang mumbling that he couldn't lose. "And so... do I want to know about the other kisses?"

"The first was after you woke up from the three day coma after defeating the Red Death, the second was after you brought back all the dragons for Snoggletog."

"You didn't tell me this part before..."

"You were already freaking out too much..."

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Hey, it's a lot to wrap your head around, right now. I just want you to take it slowly before you have a stroke or something. Yet, I think you're handling it pretty well, I mean, I don't know what would I be doing if our roles were reversed…" Astrid said as she caressed Toothless on the chin, the dragon purred in delight.

Hiccup noticed how he liked being scratched there and made a mental note to do that later.

"You'd probably be trying to hit me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you'd most likely think we're lying to you… and tricking you."

"I'm not lying or tricking you, Hiccup."

"I know, but the Astrid I remember used to be much more violent and I doubt she would want to get near my lips."

"Well, things change." Deciding to tease him this time, she grinned and leaned closer to him. Just as she predicted, Hiccup widened, gulped and backed away, all at the same time. It was kinda fun seeing him like that.

Right then, Astrid could see the boy behind the eighteen-year-old eyes she starred at. She laughed, softly. Raising her hand, she intended to ruffle his hair, but stopped midway as she saw him flinching. Her hand dropped and she faced the opposite wall. Must he do that every time? It was really getting annoying and she was not exactly the patient one in the duo… He was acting like they'd hit him at any minute.

Astrid didn't have to say anything in order to Hiccup notice her frustration. However, he didn't want to hurt or annoy her, it was just reflex. People would most likely raise his or her hands to him to hit him, even if it was rare or not too strong. He looked at Toothless for support, silently asking for help with his eyes. The dragon crooned and nudged Hiccup, catching both human's attentions.

"You know what, I think you've been on land for too long. Maybe you should go fly with Astrid." He suggested to the dragon, making the girl snort.

"No way! No one rides Toothless unless it's our last resort. I think it's about time you go back up on that saddle; you love it. You _both_ love it. And if something is gonna jog your memory, that's probably gonna be flying. Besides, we need our best Rider and Night Fury operational to help us face anything that might come across us. So, you're not escaping. I'm gonna teach you how to fly Toothless."

Hiccup looked almost terrified.

"Flying? Me? On a dragon that can't fly on his own? Do you grasp the fact that I'll have to maneuver the pedal and if I fail, we'll be falling to our doom?"

"You've already done that."

"But I don't remember, it's almost the same as not doing it in my point of view…"

"Yes, but you haven't done it before the first time you tried it, yet, this fact didn't stop you."

"Yeah… But… I…"

"Stop complaining and saddle Toothless up. I'll go call Stormfly so she can catch us if we fall." And so she ran out the door.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances, the worried boy sighed, wondering how did he get himself in this situation.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you guys thought about Hiccup and Astrid interaction in this chap! :D**

 **And if you want more HTTYD fics from me, you can look in my profile, I have some there! I hope it helps you keep entertained until the next chap is updated!**

 **.**

 _ **If you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	10. Lift Me Up

**Hi! I'm back with another chap!**

 **And I'm soooooo happy with your reviews! I hope the new chap is gonna be good enough!**

 **Surferbabe2019:** I'm glad, then! And thanks os much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the new chap!:D

 **ManaketeSmoocher:** You also have a good point, I agree that there's not much sense in developing their relationship if it wasn't developed in the first place. I guess it differs from person to person how developed (or not) they can stand. But the fact that they only got together on season 4 was completely annoying. When RTTE began, I thought they'd be already a couple, and then, when I watched it, I noticed they weren't… It was frustrating, but since I liked the stories, the eps, the animation and, obviously, the couple, I overcame it quite easily, and I also understood they were developing their characters throughout the RTTE series… I still think they could have gotten together waaaay before that… But I don't think Astrid suffers form bing the one interest, to me, at least, she might have been born for being the romantic interest, but they gave her a good personality that they developed throughout the movies and series (though of course it could have been better from the beginning, but, as you said, the movie was focused on Hiccup and his father, and obviously, Toothless). Anyway, true! It's hard to see Merida with anyone, I guess I can only ship her with Hiccup because he is a wonderful and totally shippable character, lol. And I don't know, this adventurous part of Hiccup kinda matches her rebel one to me, hehehe.

 **Guest:** Oh, you have a keen eye indeed! I do categorize those three kisses as "reward" somehow, but not only that, saying just "reward" is like saying it's just half of it. In all of these situations, at least in my opinion, there were some level of reward, being it for coming up with the Red Death's plan, for surviving through that, for bringing the dragons back for Snoggletog or for throwing the race and being the better viking… The thing is, that's just half of it, saying they were rewards, Astrid was taking out the romantic meaning of the kisses. She was taking out the part of how much she was relieved to see him well again, or for recognizing the amazing person he was. And Astrid (my Astrid, from the fic), did this on porpose, because she didn't want to freak him out even further, she wanted to be sure he'd be more used with the present to actually talk more about their relationship. And come to think of it, she wouldn't get near kissing anyone else in there even if they deserved some kind of reward, and, the way I see it, it's because of the affection and romantic feelings she has only towards Hiccup. Btw, I'm glad someone noticed these details that much, thanks! :D

 **SunshineGirl14:** Oh, Yeah! She changes a lot and develops a lot throughout the movies and series, she's totally different in movie 2! Thanks for reviewing and here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy the flying lesson! Hehehe

 **SailorMew4:** Thanks so much for reviewing, like, every chap from the beginning! And I hope you'll like the flight and that the wait was worth it! :D

 **Made For More:** Even without much to say, I still love your reviews! Thanks so much for spending your time reading and commenting! :D

 **Thearizona:** No, it doesn't help… I'm having trouble with the book I'm working on right now because every time I take a break, I forget a little more and it's harder to keep track of everything… Anyway, Yeah, Flying will be fun and I hope you like it! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** Thanks for your review! Hiccup is gonna start having the memories back soon, but it will still talk a while to go back to his former RTTE self, that's because it's going to be a process, and you'll see this happening after Stoick arrives, because some things around are going to change (can't tell much, spoilers), and Hiccup will start having more memories, too. I hope you'll like it!

 **Threni:** You saw that scene really the way I pictured it! You know, all the tragedy and the disappointment… And lol! Im not that scared of driving cars, but I guess I would if I had to drive on air, I'd be freaking… And now I'm picturing myself in a sic-fi movie like Back to the Future or Star Wars, driving several feet above ground, hehehe. And yeah! I knew the scene would be from Dragon King 2, Snotlout is already showing a few signs that he'll do something worth apology… About the around the world fic, I meant something smaller, maybe showing Hiccup growing up and meeting the dragons he found around the world, if I'm not mistaken, I think Persephone was one like that, right? I guess he met her in China… My memory is not that good… But yeah, perhaps someone will do this, sooner or later, anyway… Oh, yeah! That time when she tricked the hunters were awesome (I don't think I'd have thought of that, i mean, maybe in a story, but not in a real life situation, lol). BTW, loved the "shall remain nameless" reference… hehehe

 **Fillerr:** Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I actually thought about doing that, Astrid with amnesia, but the thing is that the plot would be too similar and (at least right now) I don't think I'd be able to do something like that and still keep it somewhat fresh. But who knows? Maybe after s5 I could one up with something. I can already imagine a 15-year-old Astrid noticing how 18-year-old Hiccup looks hot, hehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chap! :D

 _ **And now, on with the chap! :D**_

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 10: Lift Me Up_

Hiccup could not believe his sight. The already beautiful island was even more wonderful from the air.

"It's… amazing!"

"Yeah, I know." Astrid said behind him on Toothless. "See? It's not that difficult."

"Oh, it is. And I've seen my notes about flying, I fell like a hundred times before I could get the hang of it."

"Hey, you created a tailfin prosthetic out of nothing, it was obvious you had to get some things wrong before you could get it right. But now, the prosthetic is all done and working properly. Besides, this time you have something you didn't have the first time."

"It's certainly not my memory" He mumbled.

Astrid chuckled. He could be so naive!

"I meant me, you silly. I'm here to help you."

Even sitting behind him, she could see that he smiled at her kind words with red cheeks. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to do the right thing, he seemed a bit more open to her, and relaxed. Or maybe it was just flying on Toothless that caused him to feel this good. Either way, she leaned closer to him. He was surprised, but soon relaxed again.

Having Astrid behind him like that was somewhat familiar and cozy. He already always admired her and had an attraction to the blond warrior, but this shallow distant feeling was growing bigger, maybe it had been before.

Hiccup was agape as he remembered flashes of something similar, one seemed recent, she almost fell and he had to hold her, and he guessed they were searching for Stormfly. The second time seemed closer to what he remembered, given the fact that he still had both feet, then.

"You know, I think it might be safer to soar above the sea instead of the land. Water is no cushion, but if we fall it's less dangerous than falling on land…"

"Sure, you just need to move the pedal and lean right."

He agreed and pressed the pedal, first it was a wrong position and they end up going left, until he quickly adjusted it to the opposite way and they flew to open sea.

A gust of wind found them and before the flight had the time to get unstable, Hiccup maneuvered the pedal to compensate and keep them still. He frowned. It was automatic, natural… He didn't even had to think… Almost like second nature.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked when she noticed he was different.

"No… It's just…" He petted the dragon's neck, smiling. "Do I get off your back, Bud?"

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?"

"I may not remember flying, but my body does. I just adjusted it naturally; I didn't have to think about what I had to do to actually do it. I'm probably so used to it that I might spend more time on the air than on land." He joked, happily and excited.

"I guess it's something like that." She chuckled. "I think you're already getting used to it. Maybe I should leave you and Toothless to fly by yourselves a little."

Astrid called Stormfly that was already close to catch them, if needed and so the girl stood up and jumped to the Nadder. Hiccup was a little uncertain to being alone, but the excitement of flying blew the uncertainty away.

"I don't know if I'm already getting used to fly, but I surely like being up here." Hiccup leaned forward to pet Toothless's head. "Come on, Bud, show me what you've got!" The dragon snorted proudly and sped up.

"Hey! Hiccup, wait up!" Astrid yelled making Stormfly go after them. Luckily, the Nadder was used to push herself to go faster and could almost keep up with the Night Fury. "Hiccup, you're not that used to flying, it's dangerous!"

However, knowing he could move the pedal so naturally sent an adrenaline rush right through Hiccup's system, and he wanted to see if he could remember something else by flying, since he had been on the air for so long during those three years.

He turned back and shouted. "Come on, Astrid, you're getting behind!"

It was weird how it felt familiar, flying around, playing, joking… He had done it before, he just couldn't remember. And this was so frustrating! Hiccup held tighter on the handles and kept going faster, hoping that this wonderful sensation of cutting the air so quickly could make him forget his worries and just feel better for a while.

The wind was blowing in his ears and ruffling his hair, it was amazing! He felt invincible… And it reminded him of how it felt like flying for the first time, the real first time when he almost fell to his doom and rocked his way out of various sea stacks. Yes! He remembered that. He remembered the scenery, the rush it felt going up to the clouds and then the despair of falling until he managed to go back on the saddle, finding himself flying in an impossible speed to the sea stacks and how he moved his foot on the pedal with perfection until they were out of there, safely.

His heart raced even more so, it was breathtaking to finally have a more consistent memory back instead of just flashes out of context. He was so excited with it that his leg started moving on its own as if he was back on the sea stacks, the memories so vivid in his head as if he was deviating the rocks for real as if his life depended on it. The only problem was that it didn't and he ended up moving the tailfin prosthetic, sending Toothless to the right, while he didn't expect the sudden move and didn't follow, falling forward.

"Hiccup!" Astrid saw what happened and hurried Stormfly to try and catch the boy. She was obviously worried about Toothless as well, but dragons were made to handle some falls, humans, on the other hand, weren't. However, they were so fast and so distant that she couldn't reach him on time and he fell against the water, and so did Toothless a few meters away, leaving Astrid and Stormfly hovering above, desperately searching for them.

The water was cold, hard, and he fell so fast that he nearly passed out. He was in a haze, without knowing where was up or down, it was utterly confusing. As soon as the bubbles around him vanished, he could see a black mass with big green eyes looking at him.

This has also happened before, both of them underwater. Probably a lot of times, but Hiccup had the impression he almost drowned at least two times, one Toothless was stuck and Hiccup was trying to free and save him, the second time, it was the opposite. Again, they were just pieces of memories he didn't even know it was true or not or what was going on or even if it was accurate, but he had flashes nonetheless and they were all he had! The mistake was gasping underwater as he had the flashed in his mind.

Toothless noticed Hiccup choking and swam to him quickly, positioning himself underneath the human to go up. They broke the surface of the water and Hiccup coughed and gasped for air.

"For Thor's sake, Hiccup! Do you want to scare me half to death?"

"Thanks, Bud… I think I swallowed a bit of water, shit…" He looked up to Astrid. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm gonna kill you if you scare me like that again! Geez, you're so stubborn!"

"Hey, but I was going just fine… I just…" He smiled, truly happy even after nearly drowning and with his lungs on fire and his skin was cold as ice. "I remembered flying for the first time!"

"That's wonderful, really! But please let's go back to your hut before you freeze! You're not completely used to flying, yet. So take it slow next time you decide to go around trying to kill yourself. See what I told you? You got these suicidal tendencies after you met Toothless."

"Hey, don't blame it out on him." Hiccup mounted on the Night Fury and they took off.

"I'm not blaming him, he does what he can to save you." It was her comeback as they flew back to the Edge, to his house.

As soon as they entered, Toothless shook the water off of him and lit up the fire. Before Hiccup could search for a blanket, Astrid was way ahead him, already putting one on his shoulders. The boy thanked her and pushed the blanket to warm himself up; there was an adorable smile on his lips. But then, it faded and was replaced by red cheeks as he looked away. Hiccup shivered and embraced himself under the thick cloth. Trying to get rid of the freezing sensation, he got closer to the fire.

Astrid sighed, remembering how they were so embarrassed by getting close to each other, like in that time the two of them and their dragons were trapped under the snow. Toothless and Stormfly protected them, but as soon as they realized they were hugging each other, they separated immediately and red all over. Yes… He was still stuck on that level in their relationship, and she kept forgetting it until he did something like blushing or looking away.

It was so hard to handle it, she missed her Hiccup, yet, he was there, right in front of her! He was their leader, the pillar that kept the group well and together, and he was the guy she always went to ask for help. If he were there, he'd be able to help her deal with it, and he would be able to help his forgotten self to get back on track. But he couldn't do that and deep down, she wondered if she'd ever see _him_ again, talk to _him_ again or ask for _his_ guidance again.

She took a step back.

Astrid needed time alone to pull herself together. For the good of the team, she had to keep cool; she was the second in command and the group would turn to her to lead them. And for Hiccup's sake, she had to stay calm and not lose her nerve with him again or he could shut down for good. She was the closest one to him, but back to when he remembered, he had no friends, Astrid didn't want him to feel lonely again, but she also didn't know how she could make him feel more comfortable around her and the group as a whole… She wanted him to trust them. And she needed to lift up her mood in to accomplish this task. It was a shame that _her_ Hiccup wasn't here to do that; he'd be able to make her feel better in a blink of an eye; he always knew the right words to say.

She could also see that Hiccup didn't know how to deal with this eighteen-year-old Astrid, so different from the fifteen-year-old one he remembered. At least no matter what, she knew he'd have Toothless. He had already become very fond of the Night Fury.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you and Toothless for a while, I have to check if Snotlout is doing all his punishment chores and if Ruff and Tuff didn't set anything on fire… Will you be okay?"

"Sure. I'm sorry to hold you up when you have stuff to do…"

"No, it's okay. I like spending time with you… Even when you're scaring me like that. But don't worry, I'll be back later to check on you." She shrugged and mounted Stormfly to leave.

Hiccup sighed and sat down near the flames, leaning on Toothless for support and warmth.

* * *

 **You know what, something that always bugged me in the series (and movies) was that no one seems to be cold (unless it's snowing, and they still use sleeveless clothes (apart from Hiccup)). I mean, it happens, but it's rare… So when Hiccup fell in the water, I imagine he'd be freezing… So, what did you guys think of the chap?**

 **Please keep reviewing! :D**

 **.**

 _ **And if you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	11. Geeking Out

_**Guys, I'm sorry this update is a little later than usual, but I've been really busy lately… I've been (among other things), marketing my first book published with a publishing house! I'm soooo happy! It'll be released next month and I'm overjoyed already! :D**_

 **Anyway, now, with the answers of the reviews:**

 **ManaketeSmoocher:** Hm, true, it was really nice to see other character's development (and Hiccup, too, obviously), I think they focused on everyone in RTTE, which was great. And yeah, Astrid becomes much more likable throughout the series, but again, no time for her development during the movie, sadly, but at least there was enough time in the series and it was great to see her supporting Hiccup through all these years. And yeah, her interaction with Heather is quite fun! And well, I guess if you liked Astrid in movie2, you'll probably like her in movie3, because she'll probably be similar with movie2… Sad that were gonna have to wait so long… And you know what, I'd looove to see Camicazi in the movie/series universe! It'd be great to show more tribes! In fact, Camicazi is gonna appear in this fic and she is a very important character in my other fic "New Beginnings"! :D

 **Gwencarson126:** Thanks for the enthusiasm in your review! Well, technically speaking, yeah, it should be 3 (or maybe even more, we don't know what happened between DoB and RTTE). But Hiccup remembered only two that I consider the most important ones and that they almost died. In fact, I don't know if you noticed, but I believe the song played in the scene Hiccup is falling to the bottom of the sea in the RTTE ep is the same when Toothless is sinking down in the movie… Btw, in that lightening ep, I believe he was unconscious…

 **Threni:** Thanks for your review! And yeah! Of course it'd go wrong, I mean, it's Hiccup, lol… And well, I don't wanna give spoilers about Stoick, but you'll have some questions answered (like when is he going to find out) very soon! And yeah, I doubt they have the time or budget to show them in different (more winter) clothes, and yeah, the characters are probably very used to the cold, yet, they should show they're cold when they fall into freezing water or are in the middle of a snow storm… And true, we've never seen any hail storm or things like that, Hiccup was most likely exaggerating in that line, but anyway… Lastly, I understand your decision, but still, if you ever want to write something about it, even if they're just separated/random tales, I think it'd be nice. :D

 **SailorMew4:** Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, they're probably used, but still, they never get cold when they're in the middle of a snow storm or when they fall into freezing water…

 **Snopykid:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm happy you liked the way I portrayed Astrid's predicament, it's really something very complicated, what she's going through… about your questions, sorry, I can't answer them because it'll be spoilers, but you'll find out the answers very soon! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** You're welcome and than you for reviewing again! I love reading them and it really makes my day to receive a new one! And yes, those memories were very important, and Hiccup doesn't regain them by order of time, as you can see, it's much more by importance or random things. No one else mentioned his body responses, so thanks! And yeah, his experience will help him relearn to fly quicker! And yeah, he's slowly becoming his older 18-year-old self, the one that was daunting and a little bit more crazy than usual… :D

 **Thearizona:** Thanks for another great review! Yeah, I know they're used and all, but… shouldn't they be cold when falling into water or being covered in snow, as you mentioned? They barely look like it, and yeah, I guess they don't have the time or budget, but it is something that kinda bugs me from time to time… Oh, and I really feel for Astrid, too, this whole thing is a lot for her to take in… But Hiccup is slowly coming around!

 **Made For More:** Thanks so much, I'm so happy to know so many people like this story almost as much as you do! And storytelling is very important to me, so knowing the pace is that good makes me almost jump in happiness! :D

 **Readmenot:** Thanks for your review! And I hope you like the new chap! Btw, if you want more fics from me while you wait for the new chap of this one, you can look in my profile, I have other HTTYD ones that are pretty good! :D

 **Lilydarrens:** Wow, thanks so much for reviewing 3 chaps in a role! And oh, yeah, the twins idea sounded painful and not really good, especially for Hiccup… About Snotlout, I hope you'll be able to watch the episodes, but thanks for believing he could do that even not knowing how he has changed! Abut Astrid, yeah, it's really hard for her to take it, my beta even told me she felt her heart squeeze in empathy, and yeah, she'll try to help him regain his memories, but she's really disoriented trying to help him settle in, filling in his role as leader and just trying to cope with everything, so it's hard to help him even further right now… Anyway, yeah, I think being excited by flying (even almost drowning) is something so Hiccup, hehehe. An yeah, Astrid was so cute in chap10, right? Anyway, here is the next chap, I hope you'll like it!

 **And on with the chap!**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 11: Geeking Out_

Hiccup was in his hut, getting to know Toothless better again, playing with the dragon, scratching the black scales, learning more about the tailfin prosthetics in his notes, and even talking a lot to the Night Fury, which still amused him. That was when he heard knocks on the door and found Fishlegs waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Hiccup. How are you doing?"

"Fine… Did Astrid send you here? Look, I appreciate all your caring, but I don't need to be watched all the time. I'm not a kid, and I'm fine…" He almost completed with 'and it's weird having so many people around', but he decided it was better to stop there.

"I know you don't need, but we care for you. So Astrid didn't have to ask me to check on you… But yes, she did, actually." Fishlegs answered, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hey, I brought our Dragon Book, you can read it again, and maybe you could even get some memories back, who knows? But if you don't want to, I can just leave."

"No, it's okay, I just don't want you here because you feel like you have to. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Toothless." He petted the dragon, playfully.

"I'd love to tell you how we found the newest information in this book. You might not remember, but we used to spend hours geeking out about dragons… I kinda miss that…" Fishlegs admitted quite embarrassed for having to explain something that used to be so natural.

Hiccup was surprised to hear something like that, even though Fishlegs told him he was part of the team, that their table had six sides, one for each of them, it still felt weird to be into the group when all he remembered was Snotlout and the twins mocking him and Astrid and Fishlegs ignored him…. But, well, he still rather be ignored than mocked at, but it was not like Hiccup could remember the last time in his fifteen-year-old self that any of them had spoken with him anything other than teasing. So, the boy smiled, he didn't know having friends could cause such a warm, fuzzy feeling inside his chest to erupt.

The auburn haired one gestured to the table and they both sat at it with the open book in front of them.

Hiccup started reading out loud all the things they discovered about the different species, Fishlegs telling him the stories of the encounter with the dragons. From the baby Typhoomerang they called Torch to the Blue Oleanders that were poisonous to reptiles and how they got the antidote, to the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death there were underneath Berk, to the story with the Changewing's eggs that were mistaken for stones of good fortune, and many more amazing situations. They spent hours talking, almost the whole afternoon.

"Oh, and there was this time we found out why dragons hate eels so much!"

"Really? Why?" Hiccup asked curious and interested.

"It makes them very sick. Toothless ended up eating one to save you and then he started sneezing explosive red blasts!" Fishlegs said with his usual overjoyed tone as he continued telling him that they were searching for the ingredients to the antidote for eel pox, and then Hiccup and Toothless got stranded on Eel Island, Fishlegs going after them and helping them by distracting the Typhoomerang after them and then making an antidote for Toothless. "So, we finally managed to go back to Berk and Gothi did the antidote for everyone who was sick."

Hiccup giggled as he looked at Toothless, lazily sleeping on the corner of the room, imagining the black dragon sneeze red dangerous blasts in a flash in his mind. Was it really true or what he saw was just his imagination? He couldn't tell the difference, it all seemed so far away… So distant… So surreal…

"Thanks, Fishlegs, it was a really enjoyable afternoon, getting to know all of these things about dragons again, but I'm getting tiered, I think I'll just read some more notes before I go to bed."

"Sure. I understand. And I have to go as well; Meatlug is probably waiting for me for our evening meditation." He closed the book and stood up with it, but before he could walk two steps, Hiccup mumbled.

"Hm… Can I…. Can I stay with the book?" His voice was so low that Fishlegs barely heard.

"Of course!" The chubby boy extended it to his friend, who accepted it, smiling. "And tomorrow, I can show you the book we kept the notes of the Dragon Eye."

"Dragon Eye?"

"Yeah, it's an amazing contraption with lenses about dragons, information we've never seen before!"

"And where is it?"

Fishlegs's happiness suddenly vanished and he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"We don't have it anymore… But it's a long story; we're both tired, so let's leave it for another day. So, good night, Hiccup. And remember, if you need anything, just talk to us. We're your friends."

"Okay. I will." Hiccup replied, but both knew he could be stubborn enough not to do it…

Fishlegs waved goodbye and went out the door.

Hiccup lit up a few candles, since it was already getting dark, and continued to read the Dragon Book and his old notes, in the hopes of regaining a few memories back… But he didn't. He didn't know what triggered them back, even if they were just flashes, which was better than nothing; however, nothing happened the whole afternoon with Fishlegs or during the evening with the notes, not even in the begging of the afternoon, with Toothless.

Late at night, he gave up and blew up the candles, leaving the books, notes and maps on the table as he went up the stairs. On the way to the second floor, Toothless woke up, Hiccup was being noisy, but it wasn't his fault, he wasn't used to the prosthetic. Luckily, the Night Fury sauntered to help him. Both got on the bedroom and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup was woken up by soft nudges, his heart almost stopped in fright as he forgot for a moment about Toothless; he still wasn't completely used to a world with dragons as friends. The Night Fury happily licked him as the boy scratched the black scales and got out of bed.

It was still early, the sun was barely shining on the horizon, but both were hungry, so they went to the Club House and Hiccup found some bread from the day before and just ate it since he was not going to cook this early; then he and Toothless went to the stables to get some fish. As soon as they were satisfied, they went back to their hut, Hiccup wanted to draw Toothless again, hoping to trigger again some memories like the first one with the Night Fury's sketch.

Hiccup and Toothless only exited the hut again when they were already hungry for the second time, hours later.

Before they left, Hiccup saddled Toothless up, expecting to go flying again after eating something. Hoping to find lunch ready, they made their way to the Club House, everyone was there and the boy wondered if they were having some kind of meeting that he wasn't supposed to know. He didn't want to admit, but the thought of them hiding him something made his heart sank; he was desperately trying to get used to being part of the team, he didn't want to be shun away now.

Astrid grunted annoyed and irritated as she face palmed. "What do you mean no one cooked anything?"

Hiccup appeared at the door.

"Hm… Am I interrupting something?" His voice was a little wary.

Tuffnut rubbed his chin and spoke very slowly. "I think it was Hiccup's turn, actually…"

"My turn to do what?" The boy asked confused, everyone turned to look at him by the door.

Astrid sighed, feeling terrible for letting the group without supervision like that, she should have thought about everything.

"Lunch…"

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What? Sorry, I… I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't, Hiccup. It was my fault; I should have reorganized our schedule after what happened with you…" _You wouldn't make that mistake_ , Astrid thought to herself. "But it's okay, I'll just cook something. In the mean time, Snotlout and Fishlegs, go get more fish for the dragons. Ruff, Tuff… Just try not to destroy anything…"

The four of them left the building with their dragons. Astrid hurried to the kitchen, but before she could take more than three steps, Hiccup grabbed her arm, holding her almost in the same way she was so used to, gentle, yet firm. The blond faced him.

"Hey, you don't need to do it, if it's my turn, then I'll cook. No problem."

"Hiccup, there's no way you can cook in your condition."

He frowned, feeling slightly insulted.

"Astrid, I'm forgetful, not dying. Besides, don't you think I know how to handle myself? I may be only fifteen, but I'm not stupid… Wait, I'm not fifteen, but you know what I mean…" He took a deep breath and would continue saying he had been left alone before when his father went searching for the nest and he could deal pretty well back then, there was no difference now, however, her voice cut whatever he could say.

"Okay, so I'll cook with you. It'll be faster with the help and it is late, anyway." She said and he agreed.

Both then went to the kitchen together, Toothless laid near the entrance, looking at the humans starting to cook before he took a nap.

* * *

 **Thanks sooooo much for all of your reviews, they're very important to me! So now that you finished reading, please tell me what do you think of the story so far and what do you think is gonna happen next! I tried to show a little bit more of Fishy in this chap, did you like it? :D**

 **.**

 _ **And if you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile :D**_


	12. Honest Reply

**I guess I've commented before, but my book is soon going to be translated to English and I'm so excited for that! It's still going to be a while, so I decided to try and translate the synopsis to English! If you like fantasy books, please take a look and tell me if it seem at least a little interesting to you:**

Amid a war between Humans and dragons, Selene suffers from a great tragedy that destroyed her village, and when she ran away, she found an enemy of her species: a dragon. He had fallen and was vulnerable. Going against everything she knew and still feeling the pain of her loss weighting in her chest, she decides to use magic to save him.

Now, Drake, the dragon, and Selene go on a journey to reunite both species. However, they notice that there's a lot more in risk when they receive a mission from a powerful and temperamental goddess. Everyone has secrets and the success or failure of this mission may cause more consequences than one can imagine.

* * *

 **We're getting to the middle of the fic and I already got over 100 reviews! Thanks soooo much, guys! You all are amazing! :D**

 **Now, answering reviews:**

 **SquallofVIII:** Your review was wonderful as always! I always liked Hic and Fish friendship throughout the series, in the beginning, it took them a while to really get used to each other, but now they're so fun together, like in that lava ep in RTTE s4! And it's great to see people noticing little things that give away he's slowly coming back to his old 18-year-old self! :D

 **CdnChrgr:** Thanks for your review, I'm happy that you've been keeping up! About your request/complain, I'm waaay ahead of you, after this chap, things are gonna start changing. I know this first art may have lasted too long, but I think it was important to really show the characters dealing with Hiccup's condition, especially now that he's gonna need his friends… Anyway, I hope you like it and keep reading!

 **SailorMew4:** Thanks! And I do love when they geek out, it's sooo fun! Hehehe Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Thearizona:** Well, I'm counting on the fact that Astrid probably got better after a few years of practicing… And thanks for understanding, I know they probably don't have the time or budget to show every little detail like that one, but still, they could at least show it by hugging themselves or shivering… Anyway, thanks so much for your review! :D

 **ManaketeSmoocher:** You and me both, but I can wait for the movie, as long as they driver something worth it, which I believe they will! But yeah, I also highly doubt they'd use Cami in the franchise… Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing both my fics! :D

 **Made For More:** Lol, no prob, I usually forget stuff like that… But thanks for revising, anyway! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much! And well, I do try to update, like twice a week, on Sundays and Thursdays, it's more frequent than usual, but my chaps are small…

 **Lilydarrens:** Oh, it's my pleasure answering the reviews! I love it! And thanks for being, like, the only one who congratulated me for my book… You know, I've been working a lot on it and it's so hard to market because people rarely want to buy from a new author… But yeah, Hiccup and Fishlegs were great geeing out, I love when they do that, it's so fun! And now, you're gonna have a little Hiccstrid! :D

 **I hope you'll enjoy the chap! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 12: Honest Reply_

"Now, we only have to put the meat pies in the oven and wait." Astrid said as she closed the oven door.

"Meat Pie, that seems good!" He commented, they both had to work in different things; he prepared the meat while she made the pastry and helped him. "Yes, now we can clean everything up." The boy started gathering the cutlery they used for the cooking and took it to the washbasin so he started washing it while Astrid started organizing the dishes. "Nice choice, and it's different from what we had recently…" He continued talking, slightly nervous and not being able to stand an uncomfortable silence between them, he hoped she would continue the conversation, because he was getting tired of talking about food, yet he didn't know anything else to say.

"Yeah… I learned it with you."

"Really? I… I didn't know… Wait, where did I get it from?"

Astrid laughed and bit her lower lip to contain the smile. "With Gobber's old recipes."

"Wow, that was… unexpected…" Hiccup giggled as well and finished washing the used cutlery and started doing the other dishes.

He didn't remember that… and it felt… empty…

He really hated this hole in his life; this three-year hole. Having people talk about things he did was a little unsettling. The smile he had slowly faded, replaced by the serious face while he rubbed the pan he used to prepare the meat.

As he went silent, Astrid turned to look at him. She could always tell when something was bothering him, really bothering him. And she was satisfied to know she could still do that, even though they were off tune and with an abyss between them.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" He opened his mouth and began saying 'noth-' but he was cut off by her. She totally had no patent for that. "Don't even think about saying 'nothing'."

"Do you read minds or something?" He joked.

"No, I just know how to read you. Now, tell me what's wrong."

The boy sighed deeply and left the pan and sponge so he could support himself on the counter, letting his head fall as he gathered courage. She raised a hand to rest on his shoulder, but he stood tall and turned to look at her before she could finish the movement. The way he seemed lost and sad surprised her. It was rare to see those forest green orbs without resolution, in fact, the last time she had seen him like this was when Viggo and Ryker were playing them.

Hiccup took another deep breath, which only made her worry.

"What if this is it?" He said and she could sense the distress in his being.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I never get my memories back? It's been almost two days and I only have one or two memories and a bunch of flashes out of context that I don't even know if it's real or not. I mean, yesterday, Fishlegs was talking about how Toothless got sick when he ate an eel and sneezed red exploding blasts, but I… I don't know if the picture I have of it in my mind is true or if I'm making this up with his descriptions and… and I'm just… lost…" His shoulders fell in defeat.

"Hiccup, our minds can trick us sometimes, you know. We don't remember every detail and sometimes we get the order of the facts all wrong."

"Yes, but it's different. I don't even know who I am anymore. I feel like there's something lacking in me. I remember being one thing, but people say I'm another. I remember the world being one way, now it's totally the opposite. I remember being cast out, now Im part of a team… What if I get stuck in this state of just some stupid flashes that I don't even know if they're real or not?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Just because you don't have all your memories, doesn't mean you're helpless. You may not remember, but you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this?" Astrid reached for his hand and gave a little squeeze; he looked down, confused and then back at her sapphire blue eyes; they were calm and reassuring, which made him feel a little better. "No matter what, Hiccup, you have me. Whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean, I'm with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid… Always." She finished with a smile. A slightly sad smile.

"Wow… That was actually… Pretty good. Thanks, Astrid." He choked a small laugh.

"I know it was good, I stole it from you. As I said before, you're the good one with words, not me. You could always make me feel better; I just hope I did the same to you… But what I said is true, nonetheless." She sighed. "And I never forgot these words you told me when I was temporarily…"

"Blind." He blurted out, interrupting her. She looked at him, surprised, but kept quiet. "I… I remember that. We were at the forest, the Triple Strike had just went away and you were going for Toothless because you thought Stormfly didn't want you anymore when she was just trying to protect you." He finished with his eyes sparkling in joy.

Astrid chuckled and cupped his face in her hands.

"See? You're getting it back, already."

Then, she couldn't resist anymore and hugged him.

Hiccup froze in surprise, not knowing how to deal with it. Somewhere inside his mind something screamed _'Embrace her back, you idiot!'_ but he just couldn't move. There was a girl hugging him! And not just any girl, it was Astrid! The beautiful, fierce, strong and invincible girl he had a crush on since… well, since he could remember.

His heart raced faster than a Night Fury, sending all his blood to his now red cheeks and he gulped, nervously.

Astrid could hear his racing heart in his chest and smiled, she was once like that as well, nervous at the slightest contact. And she liked it, he was fun back then, but she wanted _her_ Hiccup, the one that would hug her like it was something normal to do because it _was_ something normal for them, because they were used to each other.

"Hm… A-Astrid… Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Will you answer me honestly?"

She backed away to see his emerald green eyes. She was used to see them with confidence and intelligence, now they were only showing uncertainty and apprehension.

"If I can, sure."

"Are we… dating? I mean, not the 'me' right now, the 'me' before, the one with all the memories before the accident… I… hm…" He stopped his nervous blabbing and rubbed the back of his head, looking away as his cheeks got even hotter. Geez, it felt like he had a damn fever… "Just don't… lie to me, please…"

Astrid tried to smile, but failed. She didn't want to tell him before because he was already freaking out with the smallest things like the mention of a kiss, and because he froze every time she got too close like just moments ago. However, she knew he was smart and he'd figure that out, eventually. She thought about lying, just so maybe he wouldn't be worried about her feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him, not only because she hated lying or hiding something from him, but also because if she wanted him to feel like he could trust her, she needed to tell him the truth.

"Yeah… We are. Or maybe we were. I guess dating is kinda on suspension for the time being…" It hurt saying it out loud, even though she knew it was pretty obvious now. How could they keep dating if he didn't even really knew who he was anymore?

Hiccup noticed her sadness.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't see how it's your fault."

"It may not be my fault, but… but because of me, you're suffering… I didn't want that… And there's nothing I can do because I don't know how to act around this new you. Or even the old you, to be fair, since I didn't talk with the old you I remember…" He kept doing those exaggerated hand gestures that she had to try hard not to laugh as she noticed it gets worse when he's nervous.

"Yes, I miss the eighteen-year-old you, but it could have been worse. And I'm thankful it wasn't worse. You could have lost all you memories, or you could have even died. At least I still have you." She embraced him again, and his reaction was the same, which made her chuckle. "Hiccup, relax. I'm not gonna bite you."

He tried to laugh and keep cool.

"Yeah. I just… this is so… you know… S-should I…"

"Yes, just hug me, you silly."

"You do know how to read me…" He mumbled and bit his lower lip as he slowly and awkwardly put his arms around her frame.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh, trying not to think how weird was having someone know more about himself than he did at the moment. At least he was getting used to having the girl he had always admired right against him, he was growing used in having contact at all to their friends, because it was not like he had any back in his fifteen years… not unless it was occasional beatings, obviously.

He was just starting to relax when they heard a loud roar and he flinched when the sound was followed by a booming yell of "HICCUP!"

* * *

 **So, can anyone guess who yelled at the end of the ep?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chap and be ready for the next, some things are going to change pretty soon! :D**

 **.**

 _ **And if you liked it, please consider helping me on Patrion, the link is on my profile^^**_


	13. Stoick's Arrival

**Hi, guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm thrilled with them! And here are the answers:**

 **Made For More:** Thanks for your review, I hope you had a good night's sleep after that… And yeah, it's good and sad at the same time, but there's always more fics to read, if you haven't read my fic "New Beginnings", it might be a good idea to start, then! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** Thanks for your touching review! I really hoped it'd be a nice Hiccstrid chap and I'm glad you liked it! I really liked the blindsided ep, and since it was the ep Hiccstrid (finally) happened, I thought it'd be a nice touch to this chap!^^

 **Threni:** Nice song recommendation, I'm gonna try that later and see if I'll really cry, lol. And, come on! I wouldn't just quote the ep without a reason… But anyway, I'm really glad you liked it so much! :D

 **Guest:** Thanks! And soon you'll see more Hiccstrid and memories coming back, just stay tuned!

 **SonicCrazyGal:** Yes, indeed!

 **CdnChrgr:** Yes! Now the plot takes a turn! you'll have some tips in this chap of what memoryless Hiccup will have to face very soon…

 **TheUltimateAngela:** Thanks so much! I absolutely love it when someone praises my writing! It's soooo wonderful! And yeah, you guessed right, it was Stoick, indeed! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Your reviews are always so enthusiastic! Thanks so much! And yeah, you were right, Stoick finally has arrived! :D

 **Thearizona:** You guessed right, but not everyone you thought (not telling because of spoilers), but you know, they can sorta understand Gothi, I mean, I've seen them communicating with Gothi without Gobber… If I remember correctly, lol. And indeed, you're right, in the second film, they do wear warmer clothes, but we also see more ice as well, you know, with the Bewilderbeast spitting ice and stuff… lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, you're amazing! :D

 **HotCoco:** And you guessed right!

 **Guest:** Yep, you were right, too!

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 13: Stoick's Arrival_

"HICCUP!"

"Oh, man, it's… my dad! What did I do wrong, lately?"

"I don't think it was an angry well, it was more like a concerned yell… There's more distress undertone than when he's angry. Besides, we did send a Terrible Terror asking for Gothi to help you, so he's probably freaking out right now…" She said, grabbing his left hand and walking to the Club House entrance.

Both saw Stoick exiting Hiccup's hut in a hurry, searching for his son. Astrid waved to get their attention and as soon as Stoick saw them, he mounted Skullcrusher and they flew in their direction while Gothi followed the chief on a purple Gronckle. Hiccup's mouth dropped to the floor at the unusual sight. He leaned to Astrid and managed to whisper, "My dad is on a dragon!" right before the Rumblehorn landed on front of them.

Astrid tried not to laugh as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Sweety."

"S-sweety?"

"I'm just kidding you, I don't actually call you like that." She rushed to respond as Stoick dismounted again and rushed to them. Gothi did the same, but slower.

"What happened?" Stoick asked, looking worriedly at his son. Used to being yelled at and doing things wrong, the surprised boy took a step back unconsciously. "We got a Terrible Terror asking for Gothi for an accident with you. Are you okay, son?"

"Hm… Well, yeah… I think I am."

"Sorry, Stoick, probably not Fishlegs's better choice of words… But the thing is we didn't really know the extend of the injury or what to say back then… But he's in one piece and physically fine."

"Well, that's a relief!" The chief said happily, not really realizing the hidden meaning behind Astrid's words, but she wanted to deliver the news delicately. Before she had the time to open her mouth to say anything else, Stoick joked. "So, how are my favorite son and future daughter-in-law?"

It took two seconds before the penny dropped and Hiccup widened in surprise, and to accompany his shattering question, Stoick bumped his massive hand on Hiccup's right shoulder in a tender way a few times. The boy, however, was so flabbergasted and unprepared to take the impact that he lost his balance, and as he leaned to his left side, he end up falling forward, after all, he still wasn't completely used to the prosthetic, even though he wasn't using Toothless as a crutch or even limping as much as he did when he first woke up.

Astrid was quick and grabbed he boy to help him back up. As soon as he was standing again, he gasped, looking at her with very wide eyes. It was the kind of gasp that if he were drinking something, he'd probably choke to death. His next question came with distress.

"We're engaged?!" Hiccup guessed they were dating, but he'd never guess they'd be this far in the relationship in only three years!

"No, Hiccup… He just likes to tease us since he found out we're dating, but that's actually recent."

"The teasing or the dating thing?"

"Both. No offence, but you're kinda slow, so it's probably gonna take a while before we get engaged…"

"What are you talking about?" Stoick asked, looking at Astrid and Hiccup, but was interrupted by Hookfang landing near them.

"Hi, Guys, is lunch ready? The twins are unbearably annoying when they're hungry…"

"Believe me, they're not the only ones…" Astrid said, crossing her arms and looking straight at Snotlout. Changing the subject, the black haired boy turned to Stoick.

"Hey, Chief! What brings you to the Edge?" This was clearly a mistake, because they went back to a topic that was even worse for him.

"Hiccup's accident. Now, will you tell me what's going on? What happened after all?"

Snotlout bit his lip, wondering just how would Stoick kill him when he found out the accident was basically his fault. Hiccup saw his distress and decided to step in the conversation.

"Well, you know, I was… I was on the Dome…" He quickly turned to Astrid. "That's the correct name, right?" She nodded and he turned to face his father again. "I was checking something and I wasn't careful enough and then I fell from up there… You know me, I'm not really… you know… I'm very… clumsy…" He finished with his exaggerated hand gestures.

Stoick took a step forward, looking directly to Astrid this time, pointing at Hiccup.

"Okay, tell me what's going on with him."

A nervous Astrid was a really rare sight, but she gulped nonetheless. Not because she was scared of Stoick's possible freak out when he knew all the truth, but because she knew he'd be worried for his son's situation… and then he'd freak out even more…

"Why don't you take a seat, Stoick? You must be tired after this long trip…"

"I'm not sitting or doing anything until someone tells me what's wrong with Hiccup."

Said boy sighed. "I… lost my memory, Dad. After the accident I told you about…" All eyes in the room turned to him. "Not all my memories, though, just the past three years…"

There was an eerie silence, and then, Stoick began to laugh. He thought it was a joke!

"Very funny, Son, but not even that can take you away from the meeting on Berk."

"Meeting?" Hiccup asked at the same time Astrid face palmed and mumbled, "I forgot about the meeting…"

"What meeting?" Snotlout asked this time.

"The meeting with the chiefs of allied tribes. And their heirs, of course. They all know we have dragons for years now, but they finally decided to know more about them in this meeting that was set to happen on Berk." Stoick answered Snotlout, sure that Hiccup already knew about it.

"Wait, with their heirs? You mean like, Dagur, and Dogsbreath, and Thuggory? I'm totally doomed…"

"Why the surprise, Hiccup, you already knew it."

Astrid decided to intervene. "Hiccup, why don't you take Toothless for a flight, he needs to stretch his wings a little."

But the boy raised an eyebrow; he understood very well what she wanted.

"I'm younger, not stupider. If you want to have a private conversation, just ask…"

"Just please go."

"Okay… And by the looks of it, you've probably talked to him more than I remember doing so, anyway…"

"That's probably right…" She mumbled in agreement, rolling her eyes as she remembered how Stoick used to talk to Hiccup only to scold the boy when he damaged the village during raids. And monologs, of course. In fact, Stoick only started listening to his son after the Red Death, when the chief led his tribe to certain death because he didn't listen to Hiccup in the first place. Astrid saw Hiccup calling Toothless and they flew away, so she turned to guy on the Monstrous Nightmare. "Snotlout, follow them and catch them if they fall."

He looked from her to Stoick and gulped, knowing things were about to get tense… And he didn't want to be around, then. "Yes, ma'am." With that, Hookfang took off, leaving only Astrid, Stoick, Gothi and the two dragons that had just arrived.

"Okay, now tell me what's going on!" Stoick was getting rather irritated, but Astrid was lucky he liked her so much, or he could have lost his temper already and had started to yell, very impatiently.

"Stoick, what he said was true. He lost part of his memories after the accident. To him, it's like he's stuck back on fifteen. When he woke up, he was confused that we looked older, to him; his fiftieth birthday was a few months ago. He doesn't even remember shooting Toothless down, he only remembers the raids. It took him a while to understand and accept the dragons. He just re-learned how to walk with the prosthetic and to fly Toothless."

The chief finally started to believe this crazy story. Concerned, he sat at a table, rubbing his beard as he started thinking. Gothi dismounted from her Gronckle and grabbed her staff, approaching to listen to what had happened.

"So…" Stoick started. "He doesn't remember anything in the past three years?"

"Just very little, a few remembrances with Toothless or conversations we had and basically a bunch of flashes out of context…" Gothi drew on the floor and Astrid read her question. "It happened almost two days ago. He's getting better, though." Gothi asked again. "He had an injury on his head, but it got better, he doesn't even wear bandages anymore. The problem is the memory loss."

Gothi nodded and drew that she wanted to take a look on him anyway; Astrid agreed and turned to look at Stoick, again. They stared at each other for a long silent moment before he sighed.

"So… He still thinks he's fifteen…" Stoick wouldn't admit it, but it was hard to accept what was going on.

"No, he knows he's eighteen, now. The problem is that he doesn't remember the three years that separates who he is now and who he was back then. He forgot befriending Toothless, the Red Death… He even had to learn how to walk again. And no, this is not an act, I'd have known that by now, trust me…"

Strangely, that did explain his son's odd behavior.

"And how are you dealing with it? I mean… all of you."

"The twins are obviously oblivious to everything, as usual, Snotlout is being helpful enough to do everything I order…" She said, not wanting to just give her friend away after Hiccup stood up for him, even not remembering Snotlout was his friend, the boy helped him anyway, so she wouldn't tell Stoick the accident was basically Snotlout's fault. Besides, they needed the Nightmare's rider on the team. "It's been most difficult for Fishlegs and I, after all, we were the ones who spent more time with eighteen-year-old Hiccup. We've been trying to help him get his memories back and telling him what he missed those past three years."

"You said he got back some flashes and pieces of memories… How did that work?"

"There's not a pattern or anything like that, but usually, when he faces a similar situation, it can trigger back a memory or at least flashes."

"Then let's go back to Berk. I'm sure he can remember more things once he's home."

Astrid, however, was smart enough to understand there was more to it than his initial intentions.

"Stoick, you can't expect him to deal with this meeting in his state. How can he make people understand and accept dragons when he doesn't even recall how he met his best friend?"

"I know it is complicated, but he needs to go. If anyone can do it, it's Hiccup. Besides, he's already befriending Toothless again, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he doesn't even know who he's supposed to be after the Red Death. He changed a lot, we _all_ changed a lot."

"I know Astrid, but we really need to show the tribes that we have the dragons under control and that they're not dangerous…"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because of what I've heard. Apparently, the other tribes don't want to trust us anymore. And it is dangerous, this animosity might lead to war."

Her distressed expression turned to a very sad one, almost defeated. She fell on the chair in front of him.

"Okay… I understand. I'll talk to him."

"No. I will." Stoick decided. "After lunch and after Gothi examines him."

Astrid nodded, but looked very serious. "Okay, but be very patient with him, Stoick. And remember that he's not the one you're used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though he looks like eighteen, inside his head, he's not. He's not the brave young man who killed a monster the size of a mountain with his best friend and lost his leg in the process. He's not the confident lad who saved his entire tribe. He's a lost, confused boy who just last week was being a nuisance to everybody, ruining things, yet trying to prove himself as best as he could. A boy that doesn't have the proud and respect his eighteen-year-old one has, let alone the confidence boost he earned."

"Yes… I understand…" He mumbled grimly.

"Lunch is almost ready, so could you please call everyone else? I'm going to go get the dishes and the food…"

Stoick agreed wordlessly and stood up to mount on Skullcrusher. Gothi stayed and helped Astrid set the table.

* * *

 **Stoick finally came to see his son! What do you think of this reunion? I hope it was fun and that you enjoyed it, and don't worry, more father-son moments are coming next chap! :D**


	14. Back to Berk

**Today is Monday and it's update day!**

 **But I also have bad news, I'll be quite busy this week, so I probably won't be able to update again until next week, I'm so sorry!**

 **And now, for the answers of the reviews:**

 **SunshineGirl14:** Thanks so much for reviewing! And here is one more chap! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Oh, he's definitely going to that meeting, and you'll see why he needs to go in this chap! About Dagur and Heather, I do't wanna give spoilers, sorry, but you're right, they could appear in this story… :D

 **SqualofVIII:** Yeah, this eps were like Hiccstrid part1-3, and they were great! And yeah, Hiccup is gonna have a lot of things to learn about dragons and it's gonna be complicated, but he has his friends to help him! Now things are about to change in the story and I hope you keep following and enjoying! :D

 **Thearizona:** Agreed, the main difference between the movies was Hiccup, not Stoick, I mean, of course both has changed, but I guess the changes in Stoick are a reflex from the changes in Hiccup. And yeah, I guess Gobber translating is more for comic relief, it doesn't really matter if it's a kids show, its indeed fun anyway, lol. I hope you like the new chap! :D

 **I hope everyone enjoys chap 14!**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 14: Back to Berk_

Aside from the twins, lunch was rather quiet. As soon as they all finished, Astrid told Snotlout to do the dishes and Gothi examined Hiccup. The elder told them he was fine, despite the memory loss.

"Will I get my memories back?" The boy asked in a whisper, biting his lip. Gothi, however, didn't have an answer for that, she just said that he could have it back, but also, couldn't. Only time would tell. He sighed sadly, but Astrid rested a supporting hand on his shoulder, making him look up and smile just a little.

"Son, we need to talk." Stoick said, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Astrid could see how apprehensive he was now, and she whispered 'don't worry, everything is fine', on his ear. She knew _her_ Hiccup wouldn't have a problem in hearing something like that. Or at least, he wouldn't be that desperate…

Hiccup stood up and followed him to his hut; Toothless was close behind. As soon as they entered the house, the Hooligan chief started.

"Astrid explained me your… situation."

"Figured that much…" He said as he sat at the table in the first floor. Stoick sat in front of them.

"So, the thing is, we need you at Berk."

"Come on, Dad, you don't need me for those boring meetings with the tribes…"

Hiccup knew he'd bring this subject, and the boy was desperate to run away from it. He hated the few meetings he had been and most heirs from the other tribes bullied him since forever, he really didn't want to deal with it when he was already feeling weird, empty and lost.

"This is an important one, Hiccup. They want to get to know dragons, and they know you're the one responsible for the end of the war between dragons. They need to see dragons are good for us, that we have them under control and that we're not going to attack them or anything like that. And, of course, show them how they can bond with dragons as well."

"Yeah, but, Dad… I don't know any of it…"

"I know, but you are the first dragon rider and the best dragon trainer we have. And you are my son; you'd have to go anyway. I'm sure Astrid and the others will help you deal with all of them, and maybe they don't even have to know about your memory problem, in fact, it'd be better if they didn't know."

"Dad, I can't introduce dragons to them if I don't even know how to approach them."

"This is serious, Son. I believe the other tribes fear that we're gonna be too powerful and then we might fight against them with dragons. We need to show them everything is fine."

Hiccup sighed and felt Toothless nudging him supportively before he laid his head on the boy's lap. Hiccup caressed the black scales of the Night Fury.

"Okay. I'll go. And I'll do what I can… I just hope I'll not ruin anything…" He whispered the last part more to himself.

"You won't, Hiccup. I've seen what you can do. You were born to bring the human world and the dragon world together. Memory or not, you were the first Viking to decide to bond with them, to help a Night Fury, no less. If you could restore a dragon's flight when we were at war with them, you can bond with them and show it to the other Vikings when we are at peace."

"Thanks, Dad." His emerald green eyes were filled with joy, and he had a prideful smile on his lips. "I guess we can leave in the morning."

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick said trying to give the boy a boost of confidence. Hiccup looked at him, surprised. "Don't forget that, and keep fighting hard." He stood up and extended his hand to bump his hand on Hiccup's shoulder in what he hoped to be a tender way, but being Stoick, it was strong enough to make the boy nearly crumble, if he were standing.

"And… Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Sure. I'll come back later, then. Rest well. We leave at first light."

Stoick hoped he managed to follow Astrid's suggestions to help his son before he left the hut. Now alone, Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"You're gonna help me in this mess, right, Bud?" The dragon crooned and licked the human in response. He laughed, pushing the black snout away.

His father's words wouldn't leave his mind, _I'm proud to call you my son_ … Hiccup was pretty sure he had never heard them before, and it felt great to know it. However, it somehow felt familiar, kinda like the feeling of déjà vu. But he'd remember his father telling him something that important, wouldn't he? Well, no. He had forgotten three years! So, maybe, his father was really proud of him, even though he was just a scrawny little fishbone.

Hiccup shivered at the image of a monster the size of a mountain tearing apart everything that got on its way until he and Toothless stopped it. A monster that could swallow whole an entire dragon, and it had, right in front of him, as he ate a poor Gronckle. And then he remembered his father, telling him he threw his lot with them, he was not a Viking, nor his son.

The boy's head span with the new sudden memories. They were surely out of order and it was confusing. Noticing the concentration in his human, as he tried to sort out the proper order and what was going on in each occasion, Toothless, stared at him with attention and care.

Luckily for Hiccup, he remembered well the first story Astrid told him, the one with the dangerous mountain size monster. Obviously, she didn't know every single detail, she could only tell him what he had told her or what she had seen. So the first one would be when he saw the Gronckle being eaten alive, as Astrid told him because she was with him the first time she flew on Toothless.

The second was probably the one when his father disowned him. Astrid hadn't told him exactly that, she told him they had an argument, and he knew she said that so he wouldn't feel even worse than he already felt when he had woken up missing three years of his life.

The last one was definitely the one she told him about defeating the Red Death. And boy, that thing was HUGE! Yet, what was most surprising was the fact that he could remember how he felt: he didn't even flinch. He didn't really know what to do, but he was just so absolutely sure and confident he could sort everything out with Toothless that it was enough not to make him tremble.

And then, Hiccup smiled. If he could defeat that monster, he could handle some bullies and chiefs of neighboring tribes, he had Toothless with him. And he had his friends's support, Astrid's help and his father's pride. Nothing could get on his way!

Or at least, that's what he thought and it lasted for a few hours, because his apprehension came back in the morning, when everyone mounted on their dragons to fly back to Berk. Surely his friends were there to support him, and his dad was clearly proud of him, and Astrid even tired to make him feel better by telling him that if he fell, she'd catch him… But that didn't change the fact that he didn't know the first thing on how to deal with dragons… How could he help and guide other people, if he couldn't even help himself?

* * *

The group landed on Berk in the middle of the night, a couple hours past sundown. They were all starving and gave food to the dragons before they headed to the Great Hall to eat. Being tired after the long flight, each one headed to their own houses and slept well.

In the morning, Stoick told Hiccup that the leaders of the tribe should be arriving the next day. The boy sighed and decided that he had to take the day to prepare himself for the meeting. And he had a feeling he could only do that with Astrid's help, since they were close enough to date, even though it seemed even more impossible than him defeating the Red Death. But indeed, she was around all the time and he just felt good with her. Like it was somewhat familiar.

However, it was too early, so he decided to take a look in the forge, first. Maybe he could find more sketches and designs that could trigger back some memories. Hiccup entered in his old room at the forge, Toothless waited patiently outside.

This turned out to be a good idea, because with only a few minutes searching his old papers covered with drawings, Hiccup had flashes. As expected, most things were drawings of Toothless and his prosthetics, and he briefly remember the moment he decided to restore the dragon's flight, after hearing Gobber say 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon', at Heroes Tower, he left in a hurry and went straight to the forge to start working on the first tailfin prosthetic. He spent the whole night there, and he wasn't even tired in the morning, so excited he felt and eager to test it.

Gobber knew his apprentice was inside the moment he saw the black dragon at the forge's door.

"Hey, Hiccup! Finally decided to show up! Your dad got pretty worried when we received that Terrible Terror, but I guess you're fine, right?"

"Hm… Yeah, I guess I am…" The boy replied exiting the small, cramped room.

"And how are things at the Edge?"

"I wish I knew…" He rubbed his neck, looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad probably didn't have the time to tell you before now, and, well, people aren't supposed to know about it, but since you're a very close friend of mine and my dad's, I don't see a problem with it…" He rambled in one breath and after a pause, he continued. "I lost my memory."

Gobber blinked, flabbergasted.

"Say what?" He asked. Hiccup, then, told him the whole story, only to have his mentor burst into laugh after a moment of grim silence. "So… you'll have to do this meeting… And you don't even know what to say or do!"

The boy had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it… But it's not funny, Gobber!"

"Not it's not, but what do you want me to do? Cry?" He asked sarcastically. "Come on, that has 'disaster' written all over it!"

"I know, but we don't have much choice… You know that."

"Yeah… And you said you've got a few memories back, didn't ya?"

"Yes, I have. It's not nearly enough, though…"

"Let's just hope it'll be enough. By the way, while you're back on Berk, you could help me here. I have tons of weapons to sharpen, a few new ones to make, and even a few saddles, too. I could use the help."

"Sure… let me help you lit the forge, first." He turned to Toothless. "Would you like to do the honors?" The dragon crooned and shot a plasma blast to do it.

"Thank you, Toothless." Gobber said as he petted the Night Fury's head. "You're very much more helpful than Grumpy, that adorable, lazy big dragon of mine…"

"You have a dragon, too?" Fishlegs had told him about it, but he wanted to know more from his old mentor's point of view.

"Yep. Help me sharpen this axe and I'll tell you how I've got my dragon. Who knows, maybe you'll remember something, right?"

"Maybe… Sometimes it happens when people tells me stuff…"

"Great! So, where do I start… Oh, yeah, there was this hunter auction we wanted to go and save the dragons…" Gobber continued the story while Hiccup listened with attention as he sharpened the axe, commenting and asking when needed.

It was an enjoyable morning; being back at the forge with his old mentor brought back some memories and made Hiccup feel less lost for a moment, it was something he was so used to do that it felt like he had been home again after years away, even though he remembered being at the forge like last week.

Craft weapons and other things was something he was good at, it made him feel useful, instead of the forgetful, helpless little boy who just happened to change the world and forget all about it…

No wonder the hours passed by and he didn't even realize it until it was almost noon.

* * *

 **They're finally back to Berk, now! Things are gonna get more interesting and different from now on! And did you guys liked Gobber in this chap? I kinda laughed at his reaction when Hiccup told him he lost his memory, lol.**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think it's gonna happen next! :D**


	15. Learning How to Train Your Dragon Again

**Hey, guys! I know, Im sorry it took me sooooo long to update, I was going to update sooner, but I got sick during the weekend and I couldt finish the chap earlier… But here it is (finally) the next chap! I hope you'll all enjoy!**

 **Now, answering your reviews:**

 **SailorMew4:** Yeah, I couldn't think of Gobber doing anything less than laughing at that, lol… Thanks for reviewing! ;D

 **SquallofVIII:** Indeed, it's complicated for Hiccup to put everything in order, but he'll manage, he's a smart boy, hehehe. And yeah, Gobber couldn't act any other way, in my point of view, lol. And thanks! I hope you'll keep interested and enjoying the next chapters!

 **Red Suramow:** Hi! Thanks so much for enjoying my fic! I'm really happy about it! And for the update schedule, usually I update on Mondays and Thursdays, but last week I was busier than normal, so I only updated on Monday… I hope you'll enjoy this chap, too! :D

 **MRADCACA:** What an honor knowing that! I'm really glad to know New Beginnings is one of your favorites! Thank you so much! It's wonderful when people say stuff like that, makes everything worth it! I hope this one will be one of your favorites as well! Enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Thunderbird 22:** Thanks so much for your support! :D

 **Threni:** I totally know what you mean, I've been sorta of totally busy, too (and I still have chaps to review, but I read chap16, glad to know I won't worry about Andoncia anymore, lol)… And, like you sad, people have their things to do, so it's okay that you couldn't review earlier. If you don't mind spoilers, yeah, there will be some characters from the books and others that I created based on the books, but, as far as I remember, Daggur and Heather turned back to the Berserkers, so they might appear representing this tribe. About Stoick, yeah, I kinda agree with you, but I think (not only because the story needed it like that) that Stoick would do that anyway for many reasons… Even if he trusts and believes Astrid and Fishlegs could do the job, I believe his respect and admiration for his son grew in a way that he just knows his son would be the best person for the job, with or without memories, so he just couldn't really have no one else doing it… Anyway, if he was a real person and if I could talk to him, I'd tell him to just leave the poor memoryless boy alone and have Astrid and Fishlegs to do the job, lol.

 **Thearizona:** True, there are some pretty dark/mature HTTYD stories out there, even though the target audience are kids… I guess it's just so good that a lot of adults can't resist, lol (I'm certainly one of them). Hiccup will still learn again how to deal with dragons and you know, having to do something so important like that might just be enough to reset his confidence. :D

 **Made For More:** Thanks so much! I'm really happy you're enjoying this story that much! But I do hope you can sleep better! And yeah, I've been busy this past week, too, so I can understand you… Enjoy the next chap! :D

 **Now, on with the chap! ;D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 15: Learning How to Train Your Dragon Again_

After spending the whole morning at the forge, Gobber asked Hiccup to deliver some of the already sharpened weapons, so Hiccup could talk to some people and maybe remember something, anything. Or at least show everyone he was fine. The boy agreed and after eating something quick in the Great Hall and giving Toothless a bunch of cods, he got the weapons to deliver and started doing so. He still remembered well where almost everyone lived, so it didn't take long to do the task, and finally, he had the last sword that belonged to Sven.

As soon as he finished the small talk with Sven, Hiccup waved goodbye and continued his stroll around the village with his Night Fury loyally behind him. He greeted some familiar faces, recognized some now older tribe members, like Gustav, though he had to force himself not to look so surprised to see how that boy looked now. And then, an unfamiliar girl greeted him as if they were close friends… And they probably were, he just, well, didn't remember. But he didn't want her to know that.

"Hiccup! It's nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"Hi… I am fine. Just fine, you know, just doing the same things as always, riding Toothless, eating, drinking… training dragons… These sort of stuff." He shrugged. The girl raised an eyebrow. He seemed weird, however, she didn't really know what was it, yet. "And how are you? What brings you here?"

Hiccup didn't know anything about this girl with long black hair and green eyes, apart from that she knew him and she was pretty. So he tried to act normal and to ask neutral questions, if she had moved to Berk recently, 'here' could mean just the place in the village or if she was a visitor, it could mean the island, it was up to interpretation.

"I'm here for the meeting, you silly. As if you didn't know." The girl laughed. "We were invited, too; even though we know how to deal with dragons. But then, we can help you, or at least we hope so. Speaking of dragons, we arrived a few hours ago; I told my brother we could leave tomorrow, but he wanted to come so badly that we came earlier. Indeed, traveling with dragons make things so much easier and faster, don't you think? Instead of the usual day and a half, we made the trip in less than three hours."

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Are you really okay, Hiccup?" Before he could even say anything, a metallic dragon nudged him and he had to contain the urge to yelp in surprise. He should be used to that, to being gently touched by the creatures he wanted to kill just last week. "H-hi…" He caressed the metallic dragon, hoping his movements didn't seem so awkward. He failed miserably.

"It seems like Windshear missed you. It's been a while since we last seen each other."

"Indeed…" He mumbled seeing Toothless playfully greets Windshear.

"Brother!" A hysterical voice yelled through the crowd, Hiccup felt it was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't really picture whose it was from until he saw the red haired man approaching him with wide open arms. The boy shrank and tried not to look so mortified as he recognized him.

"D-Dagur?" As he stuttered, the man side hugged him. Hiccup tried not to look so tense, but it was impossible, the last time he remembered seeing the Berserker, he made Hiccup a target practice for shooting knives.

"Long time no see! How are things on Berk? And on the Edge? Hum? We've been great, despite the fact that we haven't discovered anything about hour dad, yet, right, Sis?"

Hiccup's mind was still spinning.

"You said… brother?" He gulped. "To me?" And then he looked from Dagur to the black haired girl back and forth. Hic voice came in a whisper. "And I didn't know Oswald had a daughter…"

Dagur laughed for a while in his freakish way.

"Always with the sense of humor!" He patted Hiccup on the back and nearly made the boy fall, if it wasn't for a very fast and careful Night Fury to catch him with his head.

"Thanks, Toothless." He whispered to the dragon. The girl got closer to him.

"Hiccup, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I guess I'm with a headache…" Toothless nudged him, trying to help his human out of this mess. "So, I think I'll fly for a while, Toothless could really stretch his wings… See you later?"

"Sure. See you soon."

"Great! I… hm… Bye!" He stuttered and jumped on the Night Fury that quickly got him out of there. As soon as they were high up in the skies, Hiccup leaned forward and petted the dragon's head. "Hey, what do you say about going to somewhere we spent time together? I think I need to learn how to reconnect with dragons… What about that cove?"

Toothless crooned in agreement and shifted his flight to the right place.

* * *

Hiccup looked around when they landed. The cove had this peaceful and almost holy area around it. The birds were singing, the sun was shining warmly, the wind was blowing gently, and even the smell of grass was delightful, yet strong.

He ran his fingers over a rough big boulder as he contemplated the fact that he absolutely had been there before and he had spent a lot of time in there, with Toothless. In fact, he had pressed his back against that very same boulder as the Night Fury approached him and regurgitated half a fish on him. Hiccup briefly laughed at the remembrance and the horrible taste the fish had.

He remembered seeing Toothless hanging upside a tree like a sleeping bat, and remembered how he tried to touch the black scales, but the dragon wouldn't let him. Until… they drew on the ground, Toothless drawing was all around him and he had to carefully step his way out of there, stopping close to the Night Fury that surprisingly didn't attack him. And then, he reached out his hand, looking away as a sign of trust that was very well accepted as the dragon leaned to his touch.

The new memories gave Hiccup the goose bumps; it was a strong, powerful feeling to have their bond established with such a simple gesture. And for a moment, he felt that again, as he did when he first woke up without three years of his life and almost killed his best friend for the second time. And soon, he remembered the first time as well. He yelled and threatened the bounded dragon, but in the end, he couldn't. No, he _wouldn't_ kill him. Instead, he freed the beast that almost gave him a heart attack before he flew away.

Hiccup had his typical lopsided smile on the lips. It was great to finally have some pieces of his life back. He just wished it wouldn't stop at that.

A loud screech made him jump and look up just in time to see a beautiful blue Nadder land in the cove. It was Stormfly and her rider dismounted gracefully to the floor.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm just trying to figure out how someone can get close to a dragon without getting killed so, you know, I can tell everyone else…"

"Heather told me you had a headache, is that true?" Normally, it was not something to worry about, but she was concerned for his well-being and she didn't know if a headache could be a sign for something worse going on his head.

"Heather?"

"Yeah. The girl with long black hair, green eyes and a metal dragon. She's Dagur's sister."

"Yeah, about that, I didn't know he had a sister. I've never seen her."

"It's a long story, but basically, she was Dagur's long lost sister. But you didn't answer me, are you okay? Do you need to see Gothi?"

"No, I'm okay. I just said that as an excuse to leave… I didn't want to put myself in more trouble and she had already figured out there was something wrong with me…"

"Yeah, Heather is smart, and she's a good friend. So I told them about your situation, maybe they can help us deal with the other tribes."

"Wait, you told Dagur? And you expect _him_ to help us? To help _me_?" He asked, astonished. "I can't believe it! He made a freaking target practice out of me last time I saw him!"

"No, Hiccup, he didn't. That might be the last time you remember, but the real last time we saw him, he was helping us defend the Edge against dragon hunters. He changed a lot. Geez, he rides a Gronckle now he even sounds like Fishlegs talking about their dragons. And Heather lived with us for a while, she's really trustworthy."

Hiccup sighed and hid his face on his hands after a long heavy sigh. Astrid put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No… But I'll be…" He sighed heavily. "So, Astrid, how can someone train a dragon?"

The girl chuckled. She knew she'd have to explain that to him sometime, since he needed to know the most important thing for the meeting. So, she started telling Hiccup everything she once learned with him.

* * *

 **Did you like Heather and Daggur showing up? They're just the first ones to arrive, who else do you expect to see next chaps?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chap! Be ready for the next one, coming on Thursday! :D**


	16. The Arrival of Chiefs and Heirs

**And now I'm back with another update! :D**

 **Answering your reviews!**

 **Made For More:** Great news! It's really awful to be sleep deprived, even though its ki'n'da like the only way we can do everything we want/need… And thanks fore always reviewing with so much enthusiasm! As for how long the story's gonna be, I'm pretty sure I said something around 20 (actually, I don't have a good memory, so I believe I said that, lo), but I'm sure its going to be a bit more, so probably 25!

 **SailorMew4:** Indeed, Heather is as smart as Astrid in that occasion, she notices things happening with the characters around her, both girls are very observant. Im glad you liked their appearance and thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Hiccstrid6:** LOL! But well, don't we all pretend to work or study once in a while? I just hop you'll be able to deliver everything at work on schedule. Thanks so much for reviewing and enjoying this fic so much! I hope you'll enjoy the new chap, too!

 **Sereidoragon:** Thanks so much for your review! And please enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Lilydarrens:** Thanks for reviewing 3 chaps in a roll, you're amazing! I hope you can finish this project of yours soon and without the mistakes… Anyway, thanks so much for being the only one to answer me about my book synopsis, I'm really happy that you're interested! And well, I don't mean to grab, but I do think I can create interesting story lines, and, well, I wanna be a writer (a full time writer someday), so I'm really trying my best to get better at this things! I'll have more details about the book soon, so if you're i'n'terested, stay tuned! And thanks so much for having faith in me! :D Now, back to the fic… I'm glad you like the part from Blindsided, I really liked that touch, too, I don't know, I guess it just made me feel like their connection was getting stronger or something… I'm glad you liked chap 13 with Stoick's teasing (that part was so fun to write) and the talk between Astrid and Stoick, I really wish we could see more of them interacting in the next seasons, they're kinda alike and they'd have gone along well as in-laws, if they had more time… And, well, Hiccup is going to learn the essential, but you know, he's a fast learner, so he can deal with it, especially now with the confidence his dad gave him, that scene was very important for Hiccup… Oh, and before I forget, I thought Gobber's reaction was hilarious, I loved writing that scene, lol.

 **Guest:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad to know you liked Heather and Daggur appearing, I was really hoping it would be an interesting and funny interaction with Hiccup! :D

 **SqualofVIII:** Thanks for saying that! It's great to snow someone likes my fic that much! And yeah, Astrid always helps Hiccup feel more confident, but I don't wanna spoil anything, so you'll have to wait and see… As for Alvin, I agree that people had forgotten about him, and I'm actually one of them, I don't plan to add him to this fic, the tribes didn't want to get close to the Outcasts, I guess… Sorry about that… u.u

 **Watching-The-Nox-Dreamer:** Thanks! I'm glad to know you liked this fic so far! Please enjoy the new chap!

 **Thearizona:** Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, the Berserkers siblings are quite fun! And indeed it'd be a good idea to tell them and have them on their side, especially because they already know how to train their dragons, hehehe. But you know, it was still a shock for memoryless Hiccup…

 **Now, please enjoy the chap and review! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 16: The Arrival of Chiefs and Heirs_

The next morning soon came, and Hiccup got even more nervous. It was obvious for those who knew him, like Toothless and Astrid, walking by each of his side while heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Toothless tried to make him feel better by nudging him tenderly, and Astrid put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine, Hiccup. You're a natural at it, believe me, I have seen you in action."

"Well, I haven't, but it's not only that…" He mumbled.

"Of course your memories are important, but they don't define you; your actions do."

"Have we seen any other heir or chief again? Have they changed like Dagur?"

"No, we haven't. Stoick had been in a few meetings, but you didn't go with him. So, if they changed, I really don't know… Why?"

"Just wondering, I'd need to know, anyway…"

"True…" She agreed as they entered the Great Hall.

Sitting at a table, Fishlegs was eating with the Dragon Book right beside him. Hiccup and Astrid sat in front of him, Toothless laid beside his rider. Hiccup looked at the book one more time and took Fishlegs advices while they ate.

Some flashbacks returned to him while listening to his nerd friend, brief stuff like how they came up with airmail and how Astrid doubted them and then he teased her after they proved her it worked; how they started training the dragons with hand signals; and the terrible terror training and competition to see who was the best trainer.

The three were still talking about dragons, walking around the island when they spotted a few ships at the distance, coming in their direction.

The first to port were the Meatheads, as the closest ones, they arrived a few hours before the others. This was probably the friendliest tribe to the Hooligans, they had a history together and despite a few misunderstandings, Mogadon, the Chief, was a good friend of Stoick, the Vast. Thuggory was the heir of the Meatheads, and he was a big bulky guy, kinda like Snotlout, only stronger and taller. Hiccup didn't know much about him and he had seen him so long ago he barely remembered the guy, but he was a bit intimidating, looking like a proper Viking heir, unlike Hiccup, who was scrawny and weak looking.

Later came the Bog-Burglars, soon followed by the Lava-Louts.

The Bog Burglars were a tribe of female Vikings; their leader was Bertha, a tall, strong woman so stealthy that she could steal anyone's underpants right under their noses. They shouldn't be underestimated, Stoick had already made such mistake competing and betting against them some times, and the Hooligans lost most of them. Camicazi was Bertha's daughter, she was a lean, athletic girl, with long loose strawberry blond hair, her clothes were so neat and tidy that made her look so pretty and innocent that most could underestimate her, however, her fierce blue eyes showed she was a very brave and sassy lass.

Humongously Hotshot was the chief of the Lava-Louts. He was a young lad, no more than 25, therefore, he didn't have an heir, or at least, not one old enough for the meeting. So he came with only an old friend who was also his counselor.

The last ones to arrive were the Visithugs, their leader was Arngrim Dammen, a wonderful warrior with his 17-year-old son who had always been bigger than Hiccup, even when they were kids and he was a year younger than the Berkian. Arngrim's son was Dogsbreath, and they brought along his cousin, the young Warthog. Both were the perfect example of Vikings, tall, bulky and ruthless.

The Visithugs arrived a couple hours before sundown, and they already demanded the dragons to be caged in the arena for the night. All of hem, including Toothless, Skullcrusher, even the dragons of the A Team and Shattermaster and Windshear. They were all caged there, even though Hiccup really didn't like being without his best friend. Neither did Toothless.

The Night Fury growled indignant.

"Yeah I know, Toothless. Believe me, I wish you could be there with me. I barely know you, to me, we met a few days ago, but I already feel you're like the best friend I could have ever known. And despite the short amount of time we've spent together, I trust you. But the visitors don't, and if we want them to be sure they can trust dragons, we gotta let them trust us, first. And caging you all guys might let them do just that… Do you understand?"

Toothless looked at him annoyed and rolled his reptilian eyes while grunting.

"Yeah, I know you do. And don't worry, the other riders and I will be here in the morning to feed you and then we can go for our morning flight. How's that sound?" Toothless nodded and licked his favorite human. "And don't worry, it'll be only for this night, after the meeting tomorrow, they'll see how wonderful you guys are and locking you up won't be necessary."

The meeting was actually supposed to be that day, but since the Visithugs, who lived quite far from Berk, took too long to get there, they decided to postpone to the next morning.

Neither Hiccup nor Toothless, or any other dragon, noticed a guest girl observing everything from afar. Camicazi was very curious and since she heard about Hooligans now living with dragons, she was eager to know more, to see that really happening, and now, after three years, she finally had the chance to do so.

Therefore, from the moment she stepped on the island, she started observing everyone with their dragons, until the moment the Visithugs arrived and demanded them to cage the dragons. And of course, the one she looked at the most was the one-legged boy with the Night Fury that started all this. And their interaction really amazed her; it was almost like they could communicate with each other… No, it was not just 'like' they could, both could understand each other somehow.

After the dragons were properly fed and put in the arena, Stoick told the guests they could do whatever they wanted and do whatever they pleased for the rest of the evening.

Hiccup went back to the forge to help Gobber, and because he wanted some time away from the visitors he'd have to face anyway. So even when Gobber decided to call it a night and go back home, Hiccup stayed there sharpening weapons for at least an hour later. That was obviously a mistake.

"Hey there, Useless." Hiccup gulped at hearing his old nickname.

There were two people he really didn't want to see in this meeting, one was Dagur, who changed for the better, which was a relief. The second was Dogsbreath. It was hard to tell which of the two were worse in the past. And Hiccup really didn't want to see Dogsbreath so soon. Even so, he turned to see the Visithug heir and his cousin.

"Hey, Dogsbreath. I see you haven't changed, still with the terrible smell and the lack of creativity…"

"I can't believe those people, you kill one lousy dragon, lose a freaking leg and suddenly you're the hero? I don't think so. The rest of us could kill dragons in our sleep, you know! I don't care what they say; you're not fit to lead this village. Anyone would be better than you."

"Yeah, I don't like you, too!" Warthog mumbled crossing his arms. Hiccup rolled his eyes, wondering if they knew the size of said 'lousy dragon'.

"And just look at you, a scrawny little talking fishbone who couldn't kill one lousy dragon without losing a limb on the process."

"Thanks for summing that up…"

"Yeah, I can't stand all this!" Warthog gestured in Hiccup's direction.

"You just gestured to all of me." The boy mumbled as he remembered that happening before, his dad told him he had to stop all 'this' to be a proper Viking, talking and thinking like them.

The second, however, was his father with a very proud look on his face, saying all they need was a little of 'this', and then came Gobber and said most of him, one bit was his handiwork, the prosthetic. Hiccup smiled, it was a good memory. Including the part when Astrid came and kissed him. He had seen flashes of this before, but now it felt more concrete, fuller, more… complete. As if the piece of a puzzle start to take shape and you can identify the picture it's suppose to create.

"Why are you laughing, Useless?" Dogsbreath grunted. "We didn't say anything funny!"

"I think he needs a lesson to become a proper Viking, don't you agree, cousin?"

"Yes, indeed." Dogsbreath laughed. Hiccup gulped. The easy part, the exchange of 'compliments' had just passed, now it was time for the second bully part…

Hiccup only had time to brace himself before Dogsbreath punched him on the right cheek and then the stomach. Next came Warthog, shoving him to the floor.

The young Hooligan had the feeling he could handle himself a little better now that he was older, but he really had no idea how, so he just acted as the last time they saw each other, he didn't fight back, but he also wasn't going to keep quiet. He could not fight with his brawn, but maybe with his words, he could. Though he was quite sure his true fifteen-year-old self was not going to tease his bullies… Maybe Astrid was right; he had gotten a boost of confidence and maybe suicidal tendencies after he befriended Toothless. Maybe having a Night Fury for best friend had this effect on him, after all.

"Wow, two against one, I can see now how the Visithugs fight: like cowards."

A mall part of him screamed for him to shut up, but it was too late, he could stop the words from coming out. He wanted them to feel bad, to feel hurt, even if it was only with his words. But then again, someone's heart could be wounded for a lifetime, and a punch could heal in days. The problem was that they didn't have a heart, like any other Viking, of course.

"Oh, you think this is funny? We're no cowards, but even if we were, at least we're not fishbone like you!"

"And at least I'm the hero who saved my entire tribe and changed the world. What have you accomplished so far? Nothing? Yeah, should have known…"

"Shut up, Useless!" A very now infuriated Dogsbreath kicked Hiccup, who was trying to stand back up, but once again was rudely shoved to the floor. "I don't know what you did, but I'm not falling for it!" He yelled, stepping on his prosthetic, forcing it against the floor. "I'm smart enough not to fall for that! Everyone knows dragons are wild, dangerous beasts! It's only a matter of time before one of them kills you on your sleep!"

"You're wrong. Why can't you just open your mind? Oh, wait, I know, you don't really have a brain, do you?"

Dogsbreath groaned and stomped at the metal and wood contraption again, stronger that time, causing Hiccup to moan in pain.

"They say we're here to learn from you!" Another heavy stomp. "But I say otherwise! I am not learning anything from you!" Once again, and Hiccup hissed to contain more groans or yelps, he didn't want to show any weaknesses. "There's nothing you can teach me!" He stomped two times in a role. "Because you're beneath me!" And then, he stomped for the last time, with so much strength that broke the place there the wood and the metal connected. "Maybe that's gonna teach you where's your place: on the ground!"

Dogsbreath gave him a final kick before he left laughing with Warthog.

"He wouldn't have the courage to do that if he saw a Night Fury by my side…" He groaned hugging his aching left leg, or what was left of it.

Carefully, he took of the broken wooden part still attached to his stump. He could feel it already swollen and it was probably red, Dogsbreath aimed a few stomps right where the prosthetic was stuck on his leg. He also soon noticed that the wooden part has been cracked.

Hiccup took a deep breath and stood up by holding on the anvil. He felt tired, drained out of energy, not because of the beating, but because of the stress of everything lately, plus the beating.

He jumped in one foot to his room in the back of the forge and sat on a stool. He really didn't want to jump his way back home. He needed a spare, and his true eighteen-year-old self would know where he kept them, but he was a cautious boy, he had to have a spare somewhere around, and he probably kept spares everywhere and probably always carried one with Toothless when they flew away, after all, if something happened with it, he wouldn't be able to fly (or walk, for that matter) without it.

He looked around, even a standard peg leg would do. In fact, he briefly remembered having to use one when all his spares were destroyed, courtesy of a Zippleback named Barf and Belch. He looked everywhere, sitting on the stool most of the time, and jumping to one side or the other when he was ready to do so again. Until, finally, he found one. It was probably an older one, since it was smaller, but it'd do. It wasn't that smaller anyway.

It was a little hard to put the swollen stump in the wooden part of the prosthetic, but he managed. Even so, it still hurt like hell. He turned off the light and the forge and started walking (or better, limping) back to his house. By the time he was finished, it was late and dark, most people were already going to bed, therefore, the streets were quite empty, lucky him, for he didn't want to be seen.

* * *

 **So, as you could see, I used some characters from the books and invented more on them to twist them in a way to fit this storyline, I hope you all liked it!**

 **And how did you like (or better, hate) Dogsbreath? What about what he did with our beloved Hiccup? What did you guys think about the characters that I got from the books and adapted into this fic and the arrival of the chiefs and their heirs?**


	17. The Way Back Home

**Today is Monday and it's update day! And as usual, first, the review answers:**

 **Threni:** Yep, that's a good thing, no one is supposed to like Dogsbreath… And true, in order to be heroic, the conflict needs to be dire, that's what makes the story interesting. That and seeing how Hiccup will teach the tribes… It's interesting you mention that "What have you accomplished so far?" part, it's something really interesting, indeed and I liked mentioning it, and it's true, what people like him have accomplished besides annoying and torturing other people? That's not a life to be proud of… And lastly, well, I don't wanna give spoilers, but Im glad you'll like whichever I chose. Indeed, it'd be good seeing Hiccup standing up for himself again (and you will see a bit of it), but he also needs to see that his friends and family are standing up for him as well (and it will give him back some confidence, too), after all, right now, he doesn't really believe in himself nor he believes he's worth much…

 **SquallofVIII:** Yeah, it's a shame there's no Alvin, I admit I kinda forgot about him, probably because they forgot about him and with no appearance, people tend to forget him… He might have been the first enemy, but now he isn't anymore, so it might be a reason why he hasn't appeared, his story kinda ended, though Dagur, for example, still had some stories to tell in RTTE… I still hope Alvin will appear in RTTE, too, at least in one episode! And yeah, now it's conflict time! A lot of it, actually, and it's gonna be nice! I hope you'll like it! And, by the way, of course something bad is going to happen soon, it wouldn't be fun otherwise, right?

 **SailorMew4:** I hate him, too, he's just sooo mean… In this fic and in the books… And yeah, I think I'll listen to the books again! :D

 **Thearizona:** And as always, your review was awesome! Thanks so much! I'm happy you're enjoying it, and yeah, it's a shame Hiccup couldn't do much, but he did what he could and I think it was a step closer to his older self!

 **Unknown:** Thanks so much for praising my writing and this fic! I hope you'll enjoy the new chap! :D

 **TwiDash:** Thanks! It's wonderful to know you liked it that much and I hope you'll like the new chap as well!

 **Now, on with the chap! Enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 17: The Way Back Home_

The walk from the forge to his house, which usually was normal and quick, has never been so long and difficult. At last he could see his house! What a shame it was still so far away… Why did he have to live up on a freaking hill?!

He moaned, leaning on his right leg, in fact, he could barely put his weight on the left one as he limped. Even his back was beginning to hurt for standing in an awry position. It was hard and he had to stop several times to catch his breath, but at least it was better than jumping all the way back.

Each limped step seemed worse than the previous one; he was exhausted, but closer, now, he only had to go uphill.

"Hiccup? Why are you limping again? I thought you were just fine with the prosthetic…"

Breathing hard, he turned his head to find Astrid. He forced a smile.

"Hey, Astrid. Hi. Astrid, hi…"

"Okay, what's going on?" She crossed her arms and approached him. "And what's wrong with your prosthetic? Its seems a bit… Different, maybe even odd."

"And what brings you here in a time like this?"

"I just went to the Great Hall to get a hot beverage before I went to bed and then I was just checking our defenses when I saw you limping… I'm not gonna ask again, Hiccup, so you might as well answer me while you still can limp, if you catch my drift…"

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" He mumbled and then complained more to himself than to her. "Geez, I'm so stupid, why can't I just do anything right?" So he turned back to the girl. "I had a little accident when I was leaving the forge and I fell and hurt my leg… I can barely step on it…"

"Hiccup, you can't fool me, we know each other, maybe just for like three years, but I know you better than anyone else, and at the moment, maybe even better than yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're with that tone of voice you use when you try to hide something and…" She noticed something on his face and her anger mode quickly turned to her worried mode as she took a step forward, lifting a hand to gently touch his right cheek. "And how did _this_ happen?"

"As I said, I fell. More than once, actually…" It wasn't entirely false, he was on the floor twice, but he was shoved against it, he didn't just fall. "You know me, I was already clumsy enough with two feet…"

Astrid sighed and her shoulders fell. She knew she was lying and he was pretty sure she knew that, but neither admitted.

"Okay… Just let me help you go home, then."

"You don't have to…"

"It's not up for discussion, Hiccup." She told him grabbing his left arm and put it around her shoulder, so she held him by the torso. He froze for a second, still not used to her touch, but soon he relaxed again. "Lift up your left leg so you won't have to step on it and lean on me for support, okay? And don't make me get Snotlout, or Fishlegs or even your father to carry you home, just do as I say."

"Okay, okay… Geez, you're bossy…"

"I know. And you love it. Now let's move."

With Astrid's help, it was a bit easier to finally reach his house. Stoick wasn't home, yet, both guessed he was probably with their visitors.

Hiccup groaned looking at the stairs that led to his room, but neither said anything and just started their climb.

When they were almost on the second floor, his metal leg accidentally bumped onto a step of the stair. He flinched and hissed in pain, leaning on Astrid even more, surprising the girl as she realized whatever it was, was worse than what she had imagined. It seemed like the kind of acute pain that was so sharp it could cause shivers run down the spine, piercing your very own soul. The kind of pain that you just can't move for several seconds that feel like minutes or hours until you can move again, until you can _breathe_ again.

Astrid grimaced in sympathy and soon they finally reached the second floor and Hiccup could collapse on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Astrid, really. I'll be fine, I just need to rest." He said as he slowly untied the ropes of the prosthetic, taking it out very carefully. "See you in the morning?"

"Hiccup, you won't get rid of me _that_ easy." Her voice was sad as she lit up a candle and walked to his shelf and grabbed a pot to bring him. "This will help with the pain."

"What is that?"

"An ointment Gothi made you, for situations like that. Without a limb, sometimes you have to be more careful, so when you walk or run too much, you end up having to apply it. Now, lie down and let me help you. Let me see it."

He moaned, annoyed, but he knew it was useless to refuse, so he just gave in. He couldn't win against Astrid, anyway. So he showed her, and Astrid flinched, never seeing it so bad. Well, to be fair, it was not like her boar headed Hiccup would show any kind of weaknesses…

With their relationship finally moving forward, he was just beginning to open up to her more often to this kinds of stuff. Luckily, his fifteen-year-old version was smart enough not to fight her and acted kinda like an uncertain child. The eighteen-year-old version would either share his problems openly and maybe a bit shamefully or act like there was a wall between them, which would lead to a fight she'd win one way or another.

She sat on the edge of the bed and started applying the ointment, making the poor boy totally weird and uncomfortable. Hiccup wondered if he'd feel that embarrassed if he still had his memories, since he'd be closer to her.

Eventually, he laid on the bed, trying to relax as she worked to ease his pain, and it was actually working. Astrid was a wonderful fighter and her punches could be nearly deadly, but at the same time, she could have light fingers working smoothly and delicately. He really didn't expect that from the younger Astrid he knew. He slowly began to feel his muscles release tension and his head lighter.

"Seriously, Hiccup, how did this happen? I mean, you're probably not gonna be able to properly walk for at least a few days, it looks awful! You're gonna have to take care of it. And try not to walk too much, maybe Toothless can help; you could ride him to walk around the village. We'll have to send the guys back to the Edge when the meeting is done, you won't be able to fly all the way back with your leg in this state…" She said. "And don't even think for a second that I won't find out… And don't give me the silent treatment, you boar headed, stubborn Viking!" Astrid turned to face him, only to stop in surprise. "Hiccup?"

But he didn't answer; he was sleeping. Her jaw dropped. She had never seen him falling asleep that quick and it probably meant he was really beyond exhaustion. And it made sense; he limped half the village with what she guessed was an excruciating pain on his leg.

Astrid carefully let his leg rest on the bed and stood up to find a blanket. She also made sure he'd have everything he needed near him, like water, a notebook and charcoal (because he had already told her he'd get wonderful ideas when he couldn't write or draw them down), and the ointment, just in case he'd want to apply it again.

Then, she walked to his shelf and got a spare prosthetic he always kept there for emergencies. After Barf and Belch ruined all he had, he started having more spares, just in case. And it was a good idea she got it to compare with the one he was using, because she could see what was wrong with that one, it was smaller, because it was older. It wasn't too old, probably just a spare he forgot somewhere from last year or something like that… But then it raised the question: why was he wearing an old spare?

With that in mind, she left the right sized prosthetic near his bed and kept the smaller one on the shelf. So she went downstairs just in time to see the door opening and face her tired chief.

"Oh, good evening, Astrid… What brings you here so late?" Stoick asked, confused.

"I was just helping Hiccup to get to his room."

"I'm pretty sure he remembers how to get there." He said in a joking tone, wondering if the girl was acting too overprotective over his forgetful condition.

"It's not it, Sir."

"What was it, then?"

"He hurt his left leg and was limping badly."

Stoick widened in surprise and worry. "What happened?"

"Well, he said it was an accident, that he fell. But I'm not buying it. I think someone did this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know Hiccup, he's a boar headed stubborn Viking… He's not gonna tell anything. But don't worry, we'll take care of him. Just make sure he stays in bed in the morning so he can rest, if possible, set the meeting after lunch. I'll bring Toothless as soon as I can."

"Okay, thank you, Astrid."

She nodded with a lopsided smile and left the house, going straight to the forge, which was unusually cold, she had to light up a candle, since it was also dark. Hiccup had shut everything down, apparently. She started searching. Hiccup said he had 'fallen' in the forge, so probably, the location was right, or so she guessed. Hiccup had no reason to lie about the location, which means… the prosthetic he was wearing was still probably there… if her assumptions were right.

And indeed, she was right. After about 20 minutes, she found the two broken pieces of his prosthetic, hidden in his private room. It was all torn apart, like it had been purposely destroyed. It wasn't a single fall and it didn't seem mangled like when it happened with the Zippleback, it was hit several times. She blew out the candle and took the broken prosthetic home. She'd take care of it in the morning. And if Hiccup didn't want to tell her, she'd figure it out on her own.

* * *

Early on the next day, Astrid woke up the gang to get their dragons and take them food. Fishlegs and Snotlout carried two baskets of fish; the others managed only one big basket so they could feed all the dragons that were probably starving. The A Team soon came as well, with more fish, which came in handy, since the dragons were still hungry.

Toothless found it strange not to see his human with the other riders, but Astrid petted him on his favorite spot on the chin and told him to eat first. And as soon as he finished, he sauntered back to her spotting a purse on her and sniffing it curiously.

"Hey, why Hiccup isn't here?" Ruffnut asked, still sleepy. Toothless nodded as if to say he wanted to know the answer as well, after all, he had promised he'd come early.

"Hiccup is in his house… He's hurt."

"Come on, I didn't do anything this time!" Snotlout jumped in a defensive instance. Astrid rolled her eyes and continued petting Toothless crooning worriedly.

"No one accused you, Snotlout..."

"Hm… I don't know, this yell was a clear self accusation…" Ruff commented thoughtfully. Astrid quickly cut her.

"It wasn't him. He said it was an accident, but I know he was lying. Someone did that. And _we_ 're gonna find out who did it. I wanna know why he or she did it and I want to kick this person's butt.

Tuffnut leaned to the side and whispered to his sister. "Remind me never to get on her bad side…"

"Yeah, she can be quite scary."

"Stop playing around, this is serious. We wouldn't have done anything like that, I believe no one who lives here would, so that means it was one of the visitors. I have my suspicions, but I want all of you to keep an eye on all of our guests. Hiccup is already dealing with too many problems, there's the meeting, the lack of memory, courtesy of Snotlout… He needs our help, he admits it or not. So that's what we're gonna do because he's always been there for us. He always helped us when we needed and we need to do the same for him."

"I agree, Astrid. But what can we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, I found this in the forge." She opened the bag and took out the broken prosthetic.

"Wow, what happened with it? It seems like someone smashed it…" The chubby man said.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, I think it was when he was still wearing it, he could barely limp back home when I found him. So, Toothless, I want you to sniff and maybe pick up any unknown scent, if you find the owner of this scent, you can tell me and we'll know that's our culprit. Then, we only have to keep an eye on him or her. But even with it, I want all of you to pay attention to the visitors. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all said in unison.

"Good. Now, Toothless and I will take a stroll on the village and see if he can spot any smell before we go see Hiccup. I want you all to keep acting normal, yet paying attention to the visitors. And Fishlegs, would you please make Stormfly some company while I'm at it?"

"Sure, Astrid. No problem."

"Good. Oh, and tell the A Team to get a few wild dragons in the pens, we might need it for a demonstration."

"Consider it done, Astrid." Fishlegs responded.

"See you guys later." She said as she put the broken prosthetic in her bag again and walked out of the rink with Toothless.

Her plan worked better than she had imagined, with less than half an hour walking around, the Night Fury sniffed the air as he picked up the same scent and growled in the direction of a tall buffy man. She knew who that was, Dogsbreath.

"It was him, wasn't it?" She asked and Toothless nodded. "Okay. We're gonna teach him a lesson of not messing with a Hooligan. But not now, we can't let the guests thinking you guys are dangerous when not being threatened. We're gonna have to wait the perfect time to strike. Now let's go see Hiccup." He nodded in agreement and both walked to the tallest house in the village.

For the rest of the morning, Astrid and Toothless made Hiccup company. Neither mentioned anything about Hiccup's problem, she just kept telling him what was important to remember during the meeting.

At last, it was lunchtime. Hiccup barely ate. He was too nervous to do so. Since he stayed in bed all morning, he managed to limp with all his pride (and barely leaning on Toothless) to the Great Hall, where the meeting was going to be.

"Hiccup, look, it's gonna be fine." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're a natural at it. You were made to train dragons, to mix our worlds together. You remember it or not."

"Yeah, I guess so… I didn't need my memories to do this the first time… right?"

"Of course!"

"But…" His voice trailed of nervously as he grabbed her hand. "Can you be there with me? They might ask something I don't remember and I know you're probably the person that knows the most about, well, everything that happened with Toothless and me this past three years…"

"Not everything, but I guess I know enough… But Hiccup, isn't the meeting supposed to be for only chiefs and heirs?"

"Toothless will be there, too; don't forget him. And it doesn't matter, we can make an exception for you." His face got suddenly redder and he looked away to avert her eyes. "Anyway, we're… you know, sorta… kinda… dating, right?" He gulped and she tried not to laugh, he was so adorably cute embarrassed like that. "I mean, I mean, it's not like we're engaged or anything, I mean, yet, because I don't know if you want that or not, but, I guess we're still too young… The thing is…" He tried to keep focused, however still not able to look at her. "That makes you closer than just an ordinary friend, you're not an ordinary villager, you're the heir's girlfriend… I need you…"

She chuckled, biting her lower lip. She had to stop him before he fainted in embarrassment, if that was even possible. Astrid approached the small distance between them and did something she really missed doing these past few days: she kissed him. It was obviously short and quick, like the first kiss she gave him after he woke up from the three-day coma, after all, she didn't want him to freak out even more. She had a smile when she parted and looked at him.

"Then I'll be there."

* * *

 **So, how did you like this chap? There was a lot of Hiscstrid** **fluff, I hope everyone enjoyed it and please tell me in a review! I'd love to know your thoughts on the story so far and about the chap! :D**


	18. The Meeting

**Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! You're amazing!**

 **And now, for the answers:**

 **Threni:** Yeah, and you know, if the roles were reversed, I guess Hiccup would do the exact same for Astrid, you know, taking matters into his own hands and do everything he could to help without telling her. Nice to know you got a good laugh from that part, I was hoping it'd be funny! And indeed, I hope to see Astrid attending to meetings as the Chief's wife (especially on the next movie)! :D

 **Guest:** Thanks os much for your comment! I'm happy to know Snotlout's character was well portrayed, when I was writing, it felt so natural and I laughed at that idea that I just thought I had to leave it like that, and I'm glad I did!

 **Guest:** Thanks for reviewing! I really liked to know that you thought the characters in the last chap were "on point", I was really hoping I'd get their characters just right!:D

 **SaiorMew4:** Thanks! And I guess Astrid and Toothless are also waiting for revenge…

 **Guest:** Yeah, technically speaking, they aren't too young, but remember that even though Hiccup Knows he's 18, he still feels like he's 15, and that's kinda young, and remember that for him, he just found out that they were dating and even in the 18-year-old self, they started dating recently. Besides, even though the setting was ages ago when they'd probably be married before the 20s, the social standards are from our time and 18 is pretty young in my opinion…

 **Hicstrid6:** Thanks so much! I hope you like this chap as well! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** Nice to know you're so sure you're gonna like it! I certainly hope you do! It was wonderful to know how you felt about reading Hiccups embarrassment, it was really nice knowing some people really got Hiccup and really understood his 15-year-old awkwardness! And yeah, the group will be watching Hiccup's back from now on, and it's gonna be interesting seeing Hiccup dealing with the tribes!

 **Unkown:** Thanks! I do agree with you, and Hiccstrid is just so cuteeee! :D

 **Ivy-Rain499:** Thanks so much! I'm glad to know you're enjoying the fic and how it progresses, I hope you'll like this chap as well!

 **Now, on with the chap! Read, enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 18: The Meeting_

"So… I… I'd like to… to start… If everyone could just… listen to me…" Hiccup stuttered, trying to get everyone's attention, but they were all talking loudly and hitting their mugs on the rounded table, making even more noise. The boy sighed and turned to Toothless, right behind him on his left side. "Can you help me, Bud?"

The Night Fury shot a weak plasma blast to the ceiling. The Vikings shut up and froze in surprise and fright. Stoick, on Hiccup's right side, tried not to laugh at everyone's reaction; he managed to just smile. The chief of the Hooligans let his son lead the meeting; he'd help him, if needed.

"That beast almost killed us!" One yelled.

"The ceiling could have fallen on us!" Mogadon complained.

"Of course not! Toothless would never do that!" Hiccup defended his best friend.

"Precisely. Toothless had done it before, and he knows exactly what he's doing." Astrid came to his aid. "He just wanted to catch everyone's attention so we could start the meeting you all came here for."

"Speaking of said meeting, what is _she_ doing here? She's not the heir to the Hooligans!" Dogsbreath yelled, pointing at Astrid.

"No, she's not." Hiccup said; his voice was unusually calm and strict. No one dared to speak, listening to the boy that moments ago couldn't even get their attention, but now spoke in an almost harsh way. "But she's my girlfriend, therefore, she's very close to our family, almost part of it, actually. Besides, she knows a lot about dragons as well and might help me answer your questions."

Dogsbreath snorted, indignant. He glared at Hiccup as if wanting to defy him, but decided not to. Instead, he looked and pointed at Heather.

"And what about that other girl?"

The black haired girl didn't even have to open her mouth to say a word; Dagur frowned and punched the table.

"She's _my_ sister, and since _I_ don't have any son or daughter, she's the heir to the Berserkers for now."

Dogsbreath sat back down, defeated, still looking at everyone with a defying expression. He wanted to cause problems, and he'd find another opportunity.

"Besides, young man…" Stoick started calmly, but strictly. "No one complained that your cousin is here as well and he's not an heir. So let's leave it at that and continue."

"And, as I was saying… This meeting was set so we could show you the life with dragons. Our new life with dragons. They had changed the way we live in many ways. For starters and most obvious, they changed the way we travel. Sure, we still sail, especially to go fishing, but now, we can travel faster than ever. The distance we'd have to sail for a weak, we can travel in a day! If we need to help someone or to solve an emergency, we can do this so much faster! And there's mail as well, we can use Terrible Terrors to send letters when we're traveling, being it to bring updates or to ask for help. That was something we could never imagine just a few years ago!"

"They can also help us in many other ways." Astrid complemented with things Hiccup didn't remember but were important. "They make us company; they can hear danger coming if we're on an island with wild dragons or enemies; they can help us build houses and do other heavy chores; they can even help us planting."

"And don't forget about how they help us defend ourselves. Now, the Outcasts, believe it or not, are our allies, but a few years ago, it wasn't like that. Once, they invaded our village when we had problems with the armory and we barely have any weapons. If it wasn't for the dragons, they would have succeeded." Stoick added.

Some of the leaders were skeptical, but most of the heirs seemed impressed.

"How can we know it's not a trick and they won't kill us on out sleep?!" Mogadon asked. It was still too difficult for him to grasp the fact that there was a Night Fury just a few meters away and the dragon was not attacking. In fact, he was sitting behind Stoick's scrawny son as an obedient dog.

"We lived among them for over three years! If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now. They saved us countless of times, if they wanted us dead, or if they didn't like us at all, they'd have just let us die!"

"And we are also already starting to integrate dragons with our people." Heather said. "So far, most accept the presence of our dragons, but they still want to be far away from them, not because they fear them, but because we know almost anyone here likes dragons. Only few are starting to get used to them enough to go to the next step and get a dragon for themselves."

"Yes, but we also only started it a few months ago." Dagur said. "People here on Berk are doing it for over three years."

"Exactly. And even after so long, even if everyone actually likes dragons, we have only basically two teams that can actually fly them coordinated enough to go on missions or fight an enemy." Astrid stated.

"And how can we know you're not going to use those beasts to attack us?" Dogsbreath asked, raising a commotion between the most skeptical leaders.

"If we wanted to attack, it would be easier to do so without bothering to show you guys how to train dragons. We'd have just attacked. We don't want that. Dragons are powerful, but they are kind creatures. We never start a fight; we only defend ourselves. And our tribes have been at peace for generations, why would we start a war now? We've always searched for peace, to end the war against the dragons we fought over 300 years. Now, we have it. We have peace! Why would we ruin it by starting a war with you?" Hiccup yelled loudly and as imposing as he could before he lost their attention again completely.

His words, made them all silent, wondering and pondering about it. Low whisperers started between the leaders and their heirs. Hiccup gulped and quickly exchanged glances with his father and then with Astrid. It was unusual for Vikings to speak that low, if they were doing so, it was because they didn't want to be heard, and they didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Heather and Dagur kept looking around.

Camicazi was silent until now, she was thinking a lot about all of it and has been observing the Hooligans with their dragons. She was intrigued with the subject since the first time she heard bout it, almost three years ago. There was still something she really wanted to know.

The Bog Burglar heir leaned forward, supporting her arms on the wooden table. Her voice came soft yet booming at the same time, almost echoing through the nearly silent Great Hall.

"And how did it all start?"

It took Hiccup a second or two to recompose himself from the surprise of the question and the girl's voice. A lot of memories had already returned to him, but he still didn't have enough to tell the story. Luckily, he remembered Astrid's story from when he woke up, and if he had forgotten anything important, he was relieved that she was there to help him.

He began telling the story from the raid he had shot Toothless down and ended with the destruction of the Red Death. Few chiefs or heirs interrupted, only when someone wanted to ask a question or to clarify something. All of them seemed to be interested in some degree, but not more than Camicazi. With the exception of Dogsbreath, of course, he seemed truly bored and annoyed, crossing his arms and looking about, not really paying any attention as he almost fell off his chair. His cousin Warthog, however, was paying attention in complete silence.

Camicazi had a small smile on her lips as she drank a sip from her mead, thinking about Hiccup's story. She slowly put the cup down and turned to him again with a wondering look on her blue eyes.

"If I may ask… Why didn't you kill… Toothless?"

Hiccup had to look back on the faint memory he had when he found Toothless for the first time. He had told Astrid how he felt then, but he didn't remember this moment, and Astrid could tell by how he looked when he glanced at her. It was not the same recognition she had, but he managed to respond nonetheless.

"Because… He looked as frightened as I was… I looked at him, and I saw myself…" He smiled as he recalled the moment he almost killed his best friend for the first time. "I could see the mind behind the eyes, he knew he was about to die and he lowered his head as if accepting his fate. I could see myself in him, he was an intelligent being, different, especial, lonely, cunning, even!" He took a deep breath. "Of course I wasn't really thinking when I let him loose, I mean, he could have killed me, but he didn't. I think, maybe, he was curious to why a human didn't kill him. We believed dragons always went for the kill, and maybe they believed the same about us, but when a different human showed up, a human that didn't kill and showed them kindness… Maybe they decided to give me a chance, and then give a chance to the other humans, too."

Stoick was surprised, he had never really thought about the reason why; he never asked… He'd never had imagined his son could see himself on a dragon. But then again, knowing his son and Toothless, he could quite understand now. Both were just too alike and were great together.

Camicazi nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm not saying we're going to get dragons or anything… But I want to know more about them…" Camicazi exchanged looks with her mother. " _We_ want to know more." Then, she turned to look at Toothless; the dragon tilted his head in curiosity. "I've seen you guys interacting with the dragons, and I must admit I'm impressed. They do seem to have feelings, to have affection for the humans. I don't understand how that is, but I want to try to see it."

Hotshot, the leader of the Lava Louts, crossed his arms.

"But what if one of the tribes use the dragons to attack the other? Lets say one of us gets more dragons and fast, and then decide to use it to conquer all the others? Having dragons is something that never happened to us, Vikings, there's no telling what's going to happen."

"We can stand for something bigger than all of us. We can unite our tribes and be dragon riding Viking Tribes, together. We don't have a reason to waste time fighting ourselves." Hiccup said with his innocent fifteen-year-old mind. People could always find a reason to fight… Or just fight for no reason.

Stoick's booming voice echoed through the Great Hall with an important point in mind. As long as they have enemies to fight, Vikings could be on the same side.

"Especially when we know we have enemies far to the south. We all here have heard about the Romans. Their empire is growing and fast. They could never conquer us because we're too far up north and because we're fierce warriors. However, if they get too strong, they might be able to come here. If we're fighting against each other, we'll be easy to be conquered, like sitting ducks. If we're united, and with dragons, they won't stand a chance."

"And what about our traditions? We fought with dragons for centuries. How can we let them in just like that?" It was Mogadon's turn to speak, still reluctant in accepting dragons. His son, Thuggory, however, seemed quite excited with the idea, and Hiccup was happy with it, and he knew what to answer.

"Traditions also had to start somehow. An example to that is we started new traditions with dragons, they're part of our daily routine. Our Thawfest games, for example, now have games with dragons." He recalled Astrid telling him this.

"And we even start a Dragon Racing. Kinda like the old Regatta, but with dragons, more speed and much more fun. Oh, and with sheep that counts as points to the race." Astrid complemented.

"Yes. You see how it can be possible? I know changing is hard, and it is hard to believe so much has changed in only three years, but isn't it what's life supposed to be? To overcome difficulties; to improve and upgrade; to leave a better world to our sons and daughters than the one we had?" He paused to think what to say next. "We're at peace with the dragons, our beloved ones aren't killed by them anymore, and that's not going to happen ever again. We can't bring back those who we've lost, but we can prevent the next generation from losing friends and family members, giving them a better life to live. Children play with dragons, newborns have their cradle rocked by dragons, and it is amazing to think that only three years ago it was totally different. And now it _is_ better."

Hiccup had a lopsided smile on his lips as he remembered this entire new world presented to him when he woke up without his memories. It was quite a shock to see the impossible becoming a reality.

"Don't take me wrong, I know how freaky and scary it may seem, to have a dragon suddenly behaving like a friend, having it walk around with you, to see it's sleeping form at night, it's a bit mind blowing. But I got used to this. _We_ got used to this. And it is really a matter of days to let it sink in, but it does. I know it is gonna be a bit hard to integrate the dragons in out Viking lives in the beginning, but we're Vikings, and if we could handle fighting them, I believe we can start living with them, peacefully."

He stood up so his next words could have a better impact and maybe, luckily, end this discussion.

"So now I ask you chiefs: are you willing to leave a better world for the next generation than the one you were born into?"

"I surely am!" Camicazi yelled, jumping out of the chair.

"Good. Then, let's go to the arena, so I can show you some amazing things."

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chap! What do you think about it? Do you like the tribe members and how they acted? What do you think it's gonna happen next? let me now in the reviews! :D**


	19. Demonstration

**Today is Monday and it's update day! But I also have bad news, I'll be quite busier this week, so I probably won't be able to update again until next week, I'm so sorry! But at least, this chap is a bit bigger than usual! :D**

 **The reviews answers, in order:**

 **Made For More:** Thanks! And here is another chap! I hope you like it!

 **Threni:** I don't mind at all, on the contrary, it'd be an honor! I'm really pleased to know all the arguments were legitimate! I was hoping they'd be! And yeah, I dislike that, too! I mean, traditions started being new at some point, right? And finally, yeah, your guesses are basically right and I hope you'll like seeing it all! :D

 **Hiccstrid6:** Your happiness made me very happy! Thank you so much! It'll be sad when it comes to an end, but everything needs to end… At least you can read different things fics, like my other HTTYD one, New Beginnings. :D

 **SquallofVIII:** LOL, no, I don't plan in killing them off, so, I guess you'll like it! Hehehe. And I'm really happy to know all the characters, especially speaking of the tribe members, were so del represented! I was really hoping they'd be interesting! And yeah, at least the Outcasts were mentioned, hehehe. I hope you'll find the dragon training entertaining! :D

 **Guest:** Thanks so much for noticing that detail, I really wanted to see the writers to use more of the dragons' abilities! And I'm glad to know you liked it! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Thanks! And well, I hope it will be fun seeing Vikings handle dragons!

 **Guest:** It is an important theme indeed and I'm really flattered and feeling amazed that I'm able to keep the characters in character! Thanks so much for your compliments, they made me feel very pleased with my work!

 **Guest:** Relax, it's not the end, yet! I'm glad you liked this fic that much! Enjoy the new chap! :D

 **keso de bola17:** Thank you so much! I'm really flattered to know you were so hooked in this story! And well, I really tried to make it as canon as I could, I'd love to see it on screen, but I know it wouldn't happen… Btw, sometimes that happens with me as well, I just want to read only one or two chaps, and then, I stop at the end of the book, lol. And don't worry, I'll finish it, in fact, I'm already finishing it, I update the chaps after I can review them. And I hope you keep reviewing, it's wonderful to read compliments like that! :D

 **No, here is the chap! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 19: Demonstration_

Hiccup was sure he'd been less anxious if he had remembered doing that before. Now, he was standing in front of an angry Monstrous Nightmare, _of all the dragons, it had to be a mad lizard that sets itself on fire_ , Hiccup thought to himself as he approached it.

When he suggested going to the arena, he thought he'd have to deal with their own dragons. He didn't expect the A Team to have collected a few dragons for a little demonstration. But if he had thought it through better, he'd known a real demonstration with wild dragons would have been the best. The visitors had already seen the domestic dragons, now they needed to see how a wild dragon could become a domestic one. Hiccup knew it was the best, however, it didn't make him feel any better.

At least he was relieved that he got a memory flash of Hookfang going on a rampage after hearing a loud and acute sound. If Hookfang, who was crazier then, could become a domestic dragon that respected him, then this one could be as well. And it was a magnificent dragon, in a really rare shade of silver and black; usually, Monstrous Nightmares were like Hookfang, red and black, or with other colors around green and pink.

Hiccup shushed soothingly, trying to calm the dragon down. Growling, the dragon backed away, surprising everyone in the arena and the chiefs who were observing from the outside.

"Easy, Big Boy. It's okay." He whispered, raising a hand to the dragon's snout.

Hiccup knew he had been through something similar with Hookfang, but he didn't remember that clearly, all he really knew was the first time he touched Toothless, and the feelings were strong and amazing.

Maybe Astrid was right, he didn't need his memories, they didn't define who he was; after all, he was acting on sheer instinct, and it was _working_! The silver dragon had stopped growling and was now watching at him with a mix of curios and suspicious look.

"It's okay. We don't want to hurt you." He kept calming him. "I've never seen a Nightmare like you before, you're very beautiful." Hiccup kept his arm extended, but he wouldn't go further, he knew he had to wait for the dragon to have a leap of faith and touch him by its own will.

"Why are you talking to the beast?" Warthog demanded and the dragon turned to growl at him in the same second.

"Because they can understand us. I don't know how, but they are usually much more intelligent than other animals. They do understand what we say in a different level than a sheep or a trained dog does. And they don't like being called 'beasts'."

"No wonder, if I were that magnificent, I wouldn't like it either." Thuggory said, looking at the Nightmare in awe, then, he turned to Warthog. "And you better not call him like that again or I'll punch it."

The dragon turned to look at him with curiosity.

"See? There are nice people here. We just want to get to know you a little bit. We don't want to attack you or hurt you. Just let us show you, if you let us close." Then, he turned his head to the other side, closing his eyes and waiting the dragon to do the next move.

"I love it when he does the hand thing!" Fishlegs said excitedly as the dragon approached the scrawny boy until he touched its snout on his hand.

Hiccup smiled. "Thuggory, since you liked him so much, why don't you get closer and try to bond with him?"

"Me?"

"Why not? You liked him and you're willing to get to know dragons better. I think this one would be perfect for you." So Thuggory smiled and jumped forward.

"Hey, I wanted to be the first!" Camicazi complained a bit bored and amazed at the same time, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, Cami, good things come to those who wait. You'll be the next."

"Good!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow. Why did Hiccup call her 'Cami'?

"Let him come to you, Thuggory, he needs to trust you, trust goes both ways." Hiccup told him and the lad imitated him, looking away and waiting for the dragon to come near him. And he did, surprising the Meathead heir.

Following Hiccup's guidance, Thuggory, with a broad smile, carefully mounted on the silver Nightmare. Thuggory was open minded and listening to every order Hiccup gave him, but he had to ignore his father's warnings that the 'beast' would it him in order to bond with the Nightmare.

"Good. Now walk around a little and let him get used to your weight before you two go flying. Snotlout is going to help you up in the air." Thuggory agreed and Hiccup was happy that he complied before going to Snotlout and both went up. Hiccup, then, turned to Camicazi. "Now is your turn. And I know a really good dragon for you, a Nadder. They're pretty, vain, stealthy, and fierce. I think one of them would suit you just fine and this is a very wonderful one."

The A Team had found a beautiful Nadder, with shiny purple and blue scales, and he seemed quite calm, so it would probably be easy to fly for a first time. Camicazi smiled.

"Are you calling me pretty and fierce?"

Hiccup swallowed. He hadn't really paid attention to what he was saying, but it was not supposed to look like he was hitting on her… because he clearly wasn't; even though Camicazi turned from that weird little tangle-haired girl to a wonderful young woman with beautiful curves and dazzling eyes.

"I-I… You see… Well, I d-didn't mean it t-that way, b-but you know you _are_ pretty." He stuttered.

"And fierce, don't forget it."

"Sure. And stealthy, too. After all, you're a Bog Burglar… And, well, all the Bog Burglars are stealthy; everyone knows that! Your burglary is amazing…" He was still deeply embarrassed and just couldn't shut up. Astrid crossed her arms and was fuming in anger and jealousy. He should really just shut up right about now.

"You know what, you're quite cute when you're red like that. I like it mixed with courage, like the kid of courage to get closer to a dragon and release a Night Fury, for example."

Hiccup got redder.

"Anyway, let's get started…" He mumbled looking away. Pretty girls could really take away his focus.

Astrid watched Hiccup introduce Camicazi to that Nadder, which was indeed beautiful, and Astrid didn't like it one bit. And she liked even less to hear their conversation.

"And you know, Hiccup, you got a lot handsomer than the last time I saw you… We were what? 13, maybe?"

What made things worse was that he didn't stop her, he just got red and tried to change subject in an awfully adorable manner. So he wasn't responding to her obvious flirts, but he also wasn't putting an end to this.

Okay, to be fair, Astrid knew the true eighteen-year-old Hiccup would most likely react in a similar way, however, she _knew_ him. He was _her_ Hiccup, the one who she had absolute trust in and he relied on _her_ , and not some other girl from a different tribe. Her Hiccup was the one who she had spend a lot of time with, saving each other's lives for over three years, and they had been through _so much_ together, it was hard not to trust someone like that completely. Even if he had been acting like that, because she'd known, she'd be sure he wasn't interested on the other girl just by looking at him. In fact, his awkwardness would be a relief, because she'd known that she was the one who he felt like himself with.

But that wasn't her Hiccup. It was the fifteen-year-old boy who was the village nuisance and they were further apart than the world's edges. Even though they were getting closer again, she still felt as if there were an abyss between them. Therefore, seeing him and Camicazi together, sorta flirting with each other, hurt her in a way she really didn't expect.

"This is a really nice dragon, Hiccup." Camicazi said on top of the Nadder. "But you know, I've always been interested in the Changewings. Their ability to blend in with anything is just awesome!" She leaned forward and petted the purple scales. "No offense, Boy, Nadders are amazing as well, but I'm a Changewing kinda girl." The dragon didn't seem to mind.

"A… Changewing?" Hiccup gulped and quickly exchanged glances with Fishlegs.

That was when the hurt became unbearable for Astrid. Obviously it was not his intention, Hiccup relied on her, but the thing is, he knew that Fishlegs was his technical support, while Astrid was his practical support; if he couldn't handle dealing with a dragon, he knew she'd be able to take care of the situation. That was why he turned to Fishlegs for help instead of her, because he'd know if it was possible to train a Changewing or not.

Fishlegs shook his head before he realized he should give a bigger support than just that and stepped further.

"Changewings are too wild… They can't be trained."

"Well, no one thought it would be possible to train a Night Fury, and it is a _Night Fury_ , but you did, nonetheless. Can't you help me at least try to train a Changewing?" She pleaded, leaning more to get closer to the scrawny boy.

"Hm… I… Sure, I guess… Let's just talk about this later, okay?"

And that was the last straw. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check how Thuggory's doing on his first flight." She announced jumping on Stormfly.

"Wait, Astrid!" Hiccup said, but it was already too late, she was way too fast and was already up in the sky. He sighed sadly; totally clueless that he had hurt her. Feeling lonely, and suddenly without the little confidence he had, Hiccup returned to his task and continued helping Cami to fly for the first time.

The others accepted touching dragons, some chiefs even entered the arena to try as well, but apart from Warthog, who rode a Gronckle for a few minutes, but didn't even left the arena.

Dogsbreath refused to mount one, but he did say that if he'd do that, it'd have to be on an awesome dragon, like a Night Fury, nothing worse than what 'Useless' had. But it was definitely out of the question, especially when Toothless growled at him. Hotshot, the leader of the Lava Louts almost mounted a green Nadder, but he refused on the last minute.

Between calming dragons down and trying to reason with the chiefs, Hiccup had to leave the only two that agreed to mount dragons to the other riders' care, but they handled the task pretty well. And so did Hiccup, although it was very tiring and stressful. Heather and Dagur stayed with the other chiefs, looking in the arena and encouraging them to go nearer the dragons.

* * *

The day had finally ended and Hiccup leaned on Toothless, moaning in pain. Even though he had barely supported his weigh on his left leg, he had stayed on his feet for almost the entire afternoon and it was aching badly now. Toothless crooned in concern, Hiccup tried to smile and reassure the dragon he was all right.

A loud thud of a dragon landing was heard just outside the arena and soon came Thuggory's voice.

"Hey, Gorgeous, how good do you think I was today?"

"Pretty good." That was Astrid's voice, Hiccup recognized. The sounds came from somewhere not far from the arena's entrance, but he couldn't see them. "You got along well with this Monstrous Nightmare. He's magnificent, by the way."

"That's for sure. I think I'll keep him, if there isn't any problem."

"Well, the dragon doesn't have a human friend yet, and he seemed to really like you, so, as long as he goes willingly and if you or any other Meathead hurt him, there's no problem."

"Great!"

"But you know, the next step is naming him. Already thought of one?"

"Oh, yeah. Killer."

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion.

"His name is gonna be Killer."

"May I ask why such a name? I mean, we're trying to bring peace around here."

"Because burglary is a Bog Burglar thing, so I couldn't name him Thief, even though a handsome guy like me, riding a dazzling dragon like him would obviously going to steal girl's hearts all over the archipelago, so I decided to go with something more dramatic."

"So your plan is to fly over the archipelago being a 'lady killer'?"

"Definitely. Is it working?"

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked suspiciously, but in a playful tone. It was nice having a distraction from seeing Hiccup earlier with Camicazi.

"Maybe…" His voice got a bit rougher. Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances. "So, would you like to show me a few tricks flying on a dragon as awesome as Killer?"

"Okay, I think I can show you a few things. Hop on and let's see if you can keep up."

Both dragons took off, leaving Hiccup and Toothless in silence. With a sad smile, the boy petted his friend.

"Yeah, Bud, I knew it was just too good to be true. Me, dating a girl like Astrid? There was no way it would work…" Toothless rolled his eyes. "Let's go back now, we still need to talk with the chiefs, now that they probably finished talking about what they saw today…" Hiccup was about to limp his way back there, but Toothless crooned and pointed his back with his snout. "Do you want me to ride you?" He nodded with an expression that clearly said 'obviously'. "I like flying, Bud, but I really can't handle it right now…" Toothless huffed, that was not what he meant! So the dragon pointed at the boy's prosthetic and then back to the saddle. "Oh, I got it! You want me to ride you so I won't have to walk." Another 'obviously' nod was his answer. "Thanks, Bud." So he hopped on and they started walking back to the village.

In the middle of the way, a Nadder landed right beside him. For a moment, he was hopeful it'd be Stormfly and her rider, but it was Camicazi, instead.

"Hey, Cami. Nice job. You're a fast learner." He praised.

"Thanks! And you put on quite a show calming down that Monstrous Nightmare. Pretty good. For a boy, of course." She shrugged. "But we barely saw you flying, today." He only took off once to see how she and Thuggory were doing, before he tried making the chiefs closer to the dragons in the arena.

"Oh, you know, just a bit tired. It was a long day…"

"I see… Sure it didn't have anything to do with that limp?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, I'm not stupid. You weren't limping yesterday, yet, today, you could barely stand on you left leg."

His mouth was agape. Even Toothless was impressed.

"You are really observant…" There was no reason to deny it now.

"Of course I am. I'm a Bog Burglar and burglars need a sharp eye to see everything we're gonna burglar and who or what we'll need to trample over to get it." She stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I'm off topic here. I just wanted to say that I don't know what happened, but I know it was a big deal, yet, you still did a pretty good job and worked the best way you could without even complaining or grunting, and it is quite impressive and admirable. For a boy."

"Thanks."

"And that was a really good speech at the Great Hall."

"Thanks, Cami. That was really nice of you."

"You're welcome. A handsome Viking like you deserves some praises." He got red again and she laughed. "Oh, I love making you feel embarrassed, it's like talking to a kid. Anyway, I still want you to help me get a Changewing."

"Yes… I know… I'm still thinking how on earth we can do that…"

"Well, as far as I understood it, you needed to spend time with Toothless so he got to know you and trust you before you could even touch him. Maybe we should try to do the same thing."

"Sure. But, for now, let's just focus on trying to make the tribes accept dragons and teaching you all the basics, then we can level up."

"Agreed." Cami said, smiling as they finally reached the village. It was a long walk from the arena.

Hiccup dismounted in front of all the chiefs gathering in the middle of the village. In fact, the chefs were amazed by what they've seen at the arena, however, most were still too skeptical in accepting dragons. So Hiccup suggested them to stay on Berk to observe how the Hooligans dealt with dragons so they could get a bit more used to the idea. He even said that he'd go to each village to help them out if they wanted to.

And so, as Hiccup and Toothless watched most people go home or to the Great Hall, they decided to call it a night and go back home, hoping it would be uneventful, it seemed impossible as they met Dogsbreath on the way.

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy the chap? I certainly hope so! What do you think about Cami and Thuggory in the middle of Hiccstrid in the chap?**

 **As I said before, updates this week will be delayed, I'm sorry for that, but my classes at the university are coming to an end this week and I have a lot of things to do…**

 **Anyway, please leave a review with your thoughts on the chap and the fic so far, if I get a lot of them, I'll try even harder to update** **sooner! :D**


	20. Good Night

**Hey, I got to update a little earlier! :D**

 **~Quick note, please read~**

Some people complained about Astrid's behavior on the last chap. This is not an excuse or anything like that, but I just wanted to explain a little of what was happening inside her mind back then, because it wasn't random, there was a reason for that. The story is not that superficial for Astrid just to fall for someone.

A lot of your guys asked how Astrid could have done that to Hiccup with all he's been going through… But the thing is, for Astrid, she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't really "fall" for Thuggory's flirting, she was just kinda playing along (this will be further explained in this chap). Plus, it's important to remember that Astrid is not an all-the-time-perfect character, she's a flawed human being, which means she makes mistakes once in a while and she does things she didn't actually intended or meant because she wasn't really thinking, emotions were guiding her back then (and not the romantic ones towards Thuggory).

Besides, she also has been through a lot. Hiccup is suffering from the amnesia, but she's suffering, too. From the moment Hiccup woke up with the 3yr memory gap, she's having to deal with a lot of things, like helping him even more than usual, guiding the group, having to hold herself because Hiccup is not the same, dealing with the fact that because he's not the same, he doesn't act the same and he's hiding stuff from her, and then she got jealous over Cami. It was a lot for her to take in as well and she wanted to distract herself from her problems, Thuggory was being funny and succeeded in making her think of something else, so she just harmlessly played along, it didn't mean she was flirting with him and it doesn't mean she couldn't regret it later.

I hope this detail has been clarified, I just wanted you guys to understand what was happening back then, you may agree or disagree, either way, I hope you'll enjoy the new chap.

 **~End of the note~**

 **Now, answering your reviews!**

 **Uknown:** lol, that'd be fun! But it's not gonna be that simple… I hope you enjoy the chap!

 **SquallofVIII:** First, I'd like to say that that note in the end of your review made me feel super special! Really, thanks! Everyone is a bit busy once in a while and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic that much! Anyway, on with the other topics… About Astrid, yeah, she was a little off, there was a reason for that, she was dealing with a lot of stress here and the thing was that Thuggory was just being funny and making her forget her problems for a while (as I said on the note above). Btw, if you think Thuggory is gonna be a villainy in this fic, I think I still have a lot to surprise you with… Oh, and no, Hiccup can't take a break, you'll see that things are about to get worse, but I'm glad you have faith that Hiccup will prevail! Anyway, I hope you'll like this new chap and it will not only explain better how Astrid felt but also will show everyone that she'll always be by Hiccup's side! :D

 **Guest:** Thanks for the compliment about Hiccup and Cami! And about Astrid, she was acting a little off because she was feeling a little off, you'll understand more about her actions in this chap and even more if you read the quick note above. Anyway, I hope you ilk this chap!

 **FamilyMagician:** Sorry you didn't buy it, but there was a reason, as I said on the note above. And could Astrid really just tell Cami he was taken? I mean, remember that they're sorta on a break, he doesn't remember much and he freezes every time they touch (which is very frustrating for her). Astrid was dealing with a lot of stress of her own, she didn't really felt like she could interfere and even though there were moments that Hiccup showed he wanted her close, there were also moments where he was distant, hiding stuff from her and she's having to learn how to deal with a Hiccup she doesn't know much about. Even though he got a few memories back, he still mostly feel like his 15yr self, and since Astrid didn't know this 15yr version, it's hard for her to know what's in his mind like before, and she felt like he might have been interested in Cami. And I'm sorry, but I really think that a fight between Astrid and Cami would be stupid, Cami was a guest and also an heir of an allied tribe and Astrid (although with a short temper), wouldn't do something as stupid as attacking someone that important seemingly without a reason. And although being overprotective could fit her character, at this point of the story, I don't think she'd do that, because she felt distant from him and didn't feel like they were a really a couple anymore… When Astrid is angry, sad or stressed, she usually likes to be alone for a while, and that was kinda what was happening back then, but with Thuggory, who was being pretty nice and funny, making her laugh when she was feeling like hell. Anyway, you'll see in this chap that Astrid is always gonna support Hiccup, even when she's mad about him.

 **Hiccstrid6:** I'm glad you were so emotionally invested in the last chap! And I hope you like this one as well! :D

 **keso de bola17:** I'm really happy you liked all the interactions between the character last chap! I hope you'll find this one even nicer!

 **SailorMew4:** I hope it was a nice surprise either way. You'll understand more of Astrid's actions in this chap! :D

 **HeartAngel1796:** Thanks! I really liked his speech back then, too! I hope you like the new chap! :D

 **Thanks so much for those who reviewed and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here is the new chap and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 20: Good Night_

Hiccup sighed. He was hoping so much to just go back home, lay on his bed and just sleep until noon on the next day… Of course he could count on someone to ruin everything….

"Hey, Dogsbreath…"

"What's your trick, Useless?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you control these beasts, like the one next to you."

Hiccup huffed.

"Look, I don't care you calling me names, but as I said before, dragons don't like being called 'beasts'. And his name is Toothless. Are you so stupid you can't remember a single name? If that's the case, can't you just call him a 'he'?"

"What if I don't want to call it like that? He's just a mindless beast and I'll be happy when he turns on you and kills you."

"Yeah, he's just a stupid beast!" Warthog yelled behind his cousin.

"Toothless is more reliable than some people. I know I can count him for anything, he's not a mindless beast that's gonna kill me in my sleep. Though I wouldn't be surprised if that happened to you, since you're so annoying…" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Dogsbreath asked over confident, slowly approaching before he suddenly shoved the boy to the floor. It was already difficult for Hiccup to keep standing up, so Dogsbreath didn't need much effort to do this, but he used a lot of strength anyway. "And what are you gonna do, Useless? What if I still call that beast a 'beast'?" Toothless growled, jumping forward, ready to defend his human.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. You can tease me and call me names, but do not do this with Toothless!"

"Don't worry, I'm still gonna do that with you, Useless. As soon as you tell me what's your trick."

"There's no _trick_."

"Of course there is! Otherwise, how could a scrawny little loser like you control an angry Monstrous Nightmare?"

"With kindness, didn't you pay attention? And I wasn't controlling him!"

"Stop trying to mock me, Useless!" Dogsbreath was starting to get angry and so he stomped on his prosthetic again, just like he had done the previous night.

Hiccup realized what he was doing too little too late to move or to protect his already sore spot. He grunted in pain and had to take deep breaths to recompose himself, and he barely managed to raise his hand in front of the Night Fury saying "Toothless, no!" in a hoarse pained voice as he saw the dragon ready to attack the Visithug heir.

"See? You do control them!" He crossed his arms. "And I wanna know how, so I can do the same."

"That's the thing, you can't. You don't have what it takes."

That made him mad and Dogsbreath kicked the boy on the floor. Toothless's eyes turned to scary slits and his growls turned even more menacing, he didn't attack, but he didn't quite understand why his human was protecting his aggressor.

"Oh, the beast seems angry…" He teased. "What are people gonna say when he attacks me? _'Dragons are so dangerous, I was only trying to help poor Useless up and he attacked me'._ " He said the last part in an acute pretending tone.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you want to smear dragon's reputation. I'm not gonna let that happen, even tough I'd love to see you after a Night Fury's beating."

"Then let's see how far your control over them can go." Dogsbreath lifted his food again to kick Hiccup, and the boy just closed his eyes and kept his hand in front of Toothless to prevent the dragon from attacking. Hiccup knew that few people outside Berk trusted dragons, it didn't matter the reasons why Toothless would have attacked him, no one would care, they'd only see that a dragon attacked a boy.

The Night Fury was smart to understand the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't attack the annoying smelly bully, not with his plasma blast, talons or fangs, but he had other meanings to protect his human that would not injure the aggressor too much. He got ready to swing his tail and send Dogsbreath against the nearest house, but it wasn't necessary, a pair of hands snatched him out of place, making him back away a few steps and face a blond girl with piercing blue eyes.

"You can't come to our island, injure one of us and expect to walk around freely." Astrid said.

"This is not what you're thinking…"

"I'm not stupid and I've heard enough, you're quite loud, you know that?"

"And what are you gonna do to stop m-" He didn't even finished his sentence before he was rudely kicked somewhere it hurts a lot, a little south the bellybutton. Even Hiccup flinched in sympathy as he watched Dogsbreath kneeling in pain, holding his aching parts, moaning like a baby.

"I totally do not have patience for that."

"I'm gonna tell my dad about it!"

"And we're gonna tell Stoick the Vast what you did with his son. Or, you know, I can always tell them you were unduly harassing me, I've heard your father despise this sort of tings…" Her voice was slow and threatening. "So you better shut up about it or I'll make you eat what I just kicked, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am…" He mumbled.

"Good. Now, please, guys, accompany him and Warthog to the Great Hall." Just then, Dogsbreath and Hiccup realized that the other dragon riders were there, too.

The twins went to Warthog's side while Snotlout and Fishlegs helped Dogsbreath stand up and the six of them slowly started walking to the Great Hall.

Toothless crooned in concern, tenderly nudging Hiccup.

"I'll be fine, Bud."

"Good. So stop getting yourself into trouble!"

"Hey, it's not like I asked him to come and kick me."

"Just mount on Toothless and go to bed!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"As if you didn't know!"

"If I knew, I'd be apologizing, not asking what it is. Was it because he hit me? Or because I didn't tell you who did that?" He asked grabbing the handles on the saddle and using Toothless as a support to stand up. Astrid groaned inpatient and extended a hand to help him. He accepted it. "What did I do wrong, Astrid?"

"If you need to ask, you're more stupid than I thought."

"What?"

"It was you, flirting with the Bog Burglar heir, idiot!"

His jaw dropped.

"But… I wasn't flirting with her! It was… I just… I didn't really know what I was doing! Geez, Astrid, You know I'm just fifteen, I don't even know how to talk to girls... I was just… nervous…" He said in a higher tone, but not yelling. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to… Wait, were you jealous?"

In a burst of anger, she pushed him, but he safely fell on Toothless.

"Of course I was! Stupid amnesia!"

Hiccup was surprised that she admitted it yelling like that. Toothless was surprised that she actually pushed his human and Astrid herself was surprised by what she had said. That was not typical of her, but she was on her limit, and her wet eyes were proof of that. She was stressed and nervous, having to deal with a Hiccup she didn't know and without the always support 18-year-old version that had always been by her side and she still had to guide the group in the absence of the leader they knew. She was overwhelmed in both the personal and the professional areas in her life.

"I'm sorry…" He said in a whisper.

"No… _I_ am sorry…" She looked away. "I just… I miss you. The 'you' I know."

"I guess even I miss the old me… I mean, the older me… He seems to be a nice guy who always knows what to say…" Hiccup said, making Astrid chuckle.

"He is. He's always been."

He gave her a lopsided smile that she found adorable. Hiccup slowly stood up in on leg and she took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I didn't mean to upset you, I just… I don't really know how to deal with girls, yet…"

"Oh, you still don't know. And you better never be good at it or I'll have to do the same thing to you as I did to Dogsbreath a while ago."

"I didn't know you were that jealous…" He joked, however he soon became sad again. "But I know we sort of broken up right now. And I heard you with Thuggory, so I really don't know why you care so much about what I do with whom."

"Oh don't be silly, Hiccup. I only went along with him because I was mad because I thought _you_ were into _'Cami'_. Plus, I guess I was also jealous that you remembered her and not me… Stupid, I know…" Astrid rolled her eyes, it was so hard admitting that part. Hiccup's jaw dropped a little but he quickly shut his mouth again as she continued. "He was different from the other guys that used to hit on me, he was lighter and funnier and it just made me feel a little better, kinda made me forget the tension for a moment… Besides, I didn't know you were listening, I wouldn't have acted so carefree if I knew. And later, I did tell him I liked someone else and he had no chance with me… He seemed to understand. But anyway, I wouldn't let him get closer; he'd have to go through my axe if he tried anything. The 'older you' would know that."

"Something tells me if I were the 'older me' this wouldn't have happened because you'd have trusted me."

"True… At last you're learning to say the right things."

"By the way, thanks for helping me with Dogsbreath… You knew all along it wasn't an accident, right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid. I suspected it was him from the beginning. You never liked him or Dagur, and I guessed it was because both used to bully you a lot. Though I didn't really know and I'm ashamed to say I never helped before…."

Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't really care about the past, what matter is what's happening now."

"I know…" Astrid mumbled sadly and sighed. "Geez, I miss you so much." She suddenly pulled him closer by the shirt and kissed him.

Once again, he froze in surprise, but she noticed that this time, his frozen time lasted shorter than before and he managed to slowly relax and kiss her back. And although he didn't kiss her with the easiness she was used to, Astrid was happy to finally have this kind of reaction from him again. He was slowly getting back to normal; she knew that. Or at least, she hoped so.

When the kiss ended, he slowly went back to sit on Toothless, Hiccup really couldn't stand anymore, his leg felt as if it was on fire, and take of the prosthetic hurt it even more. He held back the moans of pain, he didn't wait to get to his room to take it off; he couldn't bare it squeezing his swollen stump any longer. Astrid grimaced in empathy.

"I think you should really go back home now…"

"I couldn't agree with you more." He turned to look at her. "So… we're good?"

"I hope so. If you behave yourself from now on."

"Will do, Milady."

"I never told you that, but I like it when you call me 'Milady'."

"Did I call you like that before? Oh, yeah, I probably just don't remember it… Well, then I think I should do it more often." This made her chuckle again. "By the way, Astrid, take care tonight. I know Dogsbreath can be a little… vindictive…"

"Hiccup, I sleep with an axe under my pillow. It will be the last thing he'll regret doing; if he even think about doing anything, I'll be ready. Besides, Stormfly will notice it as well. But I don't think he has the balls to do anything…"

Even Toothless laughed at that.

"Good night, Astrid."

"Good night, Hiccup. And Toothless." She added the last part petting the Night Fury's head.

With one last and quick kiss, Astrid waved and watched Hiccup and Toothless go to their house, so she went back to hers.

* * *

 **So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chap and understood why Astrid went along with Thuggory, she wasn't interested in him, the story is not that superficial, it was just like a time off for her with someone funny, with no second intentions in her part (and she'd obviously clarify that she was already compromised). Btw, Dogsbreath is still going to give the people of Berk a big headache, just wait…**

 **Anyway, please review with your thoughts on the chap! I'd love to know them!**

 **Next chap will come on Thursday, as usual! :D**


	21. It Can Always Get Worse…

**Wow, can't believe this fic is almost getting to its end! :O**

 **Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, each one of them are super special to me! And to all the Guests that asked for the update, here is the new chap, I hope you'll all enjoy!**

 **SquallofVIII:** It meant a lot especially because I knew that even though you didn't like everything in the chap, you still liked the fic as a whole and had faith in my writing! I do understand that you're not so sure about the characters after last chap, but it ended with a clean slate and their fight wasn't even supposed to be long, it was just to show that they're so distant and off tune that a misunderstanding like that would be normal, and it was also meant to show how deeply they support each other, Astrid might have been mad at him and she was jealous, but she was still watching his back. About Thuggory, I forgot to mention on my last reply, but I liked the way you read the Killer thing and it got you suspicious, it was an interesting way to look at that, but the truth is, I just used the same name Thuggory's dragon had in the books, so no need to look over at this too much. And although I understand you don't like him, don't worry, it's not like he's going to be the ultimate good guy out of a sudden, (nor he'll turn into an absolute bad guy), I don't wanna say much because of spoilers, I still hope to surprise you! Now, on with the good parts, I agree, Hiccup is always the quick thinker (I love that about him) and he's still gonna show this skill in this fic! And yeah, I needed to add that treatment in the family jewels, he deserved that… Yes, their insecurities were laid down and they're getting closer to each other. And, nah, Astrid can handle herself pretty well. See you on your next review! :D

 **Hiccstrid6:** I'm really flattered you like this story that much! Thanks a lot! And if you can, please tell everyone about it, this would certainly help me, the more people that knows, more people will read it! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Exactly! People do crazy things when they're jealous and she was dealing with a lot of personal stress already, so acting weird was just a natural consequence. I'm glad you liked that Dogsbreath finally got what he deserved!

 **keso de bola17:** Yes we cleared things up, but no, I didn't change anything, that chap was my intention the whole time, really (I already finished writing the fic, I'm posting as I edit)! I just added a few details after the reviews, but I really meant that. And yeah, I know it was kinda short, but that was also my intention. The conflict wasn't supposed to be long, it was just to show that they're so distant and off tune that a misunderstanding like that would be normal, though it would never happen if they were the amazing couple they usually are, and it was also meant to show how deeply they support each other, Astrid might have been mad at him and she was jealous, but she was still watching his back. I'll try to add something like that you suggested, but no promises! Thanks for enjoying and reviewing the chap! And yeah, it was nice to see Hiccup in control, keeping Toothless out of the way, though everything the reader would want (as you said), was to get Toothless to maul them, but Hiccup couldn't let the dragon do that, because of all the background we see there…

 **Rosalie24:** Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to know you like the fic! But for Astrid, I know that go away to practice axe throwing or do anything else (alone or with Heather) would be more understandable, however, it was not like she could do it, she had duties to fulfill and she just couldn't leave the group (or Hiccup) for as long as she wanted or needed. Maybe she could have talked with Heather, but back then, she was busy. And it was shown that Astrid was caring for Hiccup, even when she was mad and even though she wanted to be alone, she took the time to gather the riders (after flying a bit with Thuggory, which you can consider part of her duties, to help them) and then go after Hiccup to check if he was alright. If she had gone axe throwing or if she had been alone for a while, she wouldn't have been there for Hiccup when he needed. And although I do agree that she hates when people flirted with her, I guess it has to do a lot more with the way they did that (or at least, that's how I feel when people flirt with me), the way that Snotlout flirts is totally different than the way Thuggory did the same thing, and that's what Astrid liked, Thuggory was light, carefree and funny, and it made her feel good for a few moments. That's the difference. If you still don't agree, that's okay, no one needs to agree with anything, I just wanted to explain what Astrid in this fic was feeling and why she acted the way she did. Anyway, I just hope you keep enjoying the fic! :D

 **Unknown:** Thanks! And I guess it was worth the wait, right? Anyway, enjoy the chap! :D

 **Guest:** I'm glad you did see the reason that made them act the way they did before, nothing was misplaced and although some people might not agree (it's their right), I wrote everything for a reason and it was explained on the last chap! Thanks so much for your reviews and support! Please enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Wikelia:** I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much! And thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Thunderbird22:** Thanks so much! :D

 **Now, without further ado, here is the new chap! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 21: It Can Always Get Worse…_

The next day was a little better. At least when it was about chiefs accepting dragons, because Hiccup's leg was still in an unbearable pain. And thanks to Dogsbreath at the previous night, he could barely walk all day; he had to ride Toothless to go from one place to another. Toothless didn't mind, obviously, but in general, the guest chiefs were uneasy with the presence of the offspring of lightening and death itself. It took them a while to get used to the cat-like dragon.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs, along with Stoick, had spend the day showing the guest chiefs and heirs all the changes they have made in the village and how they came up with everything, along with problems they solved along the way. They also told them how dragons helped them in their daily lives, in detail this time. Hiccup was obviously keeping quiet, trying hard to remember all of that, and he did had some flashes, he just didn't know it they were real of if they were just a product of his imagination. At lunchtime, Stoick took the other chiefs to the Great Hall so they could eat and drink mead, meanwhile, some heirs were too eager to see the dragons again, so they went to the arena, where some riders were taking care of the dragons.

The worst part of the day for Hiccup was having Dogsbreath once again coming to annoy him. This time, the three of them were sitting at a table in the Great Hall, eating lunch; Toothless was lying on the floor besides his human and growled as the obnoxious boy getting near them.

"You might have your girl doing your dirty work for you, but I know it was all a trick, and I know they are dangerous. And I know people are going to see it sooner or later. And where is Warthog? I haven't seen him all morning!"

"For someone who knows a bunch of stuff, I'd imagine you'd known where your own cousin was…" Hiccup couldn't help using that sarcastic tone of his. Fishlegs chuckled.

"Very funny! I bet a dragon got him! That ought show people their true nature! They're too powerful to be controlled forever, you know…" Dogsbreath huffed and glared at Toothless before he walked away.

Hiccup gulped and exchanged worried looks with Astrid and Fishlegs.

"You guys don't think that Warthog's disappearance is some kind of weird plan to show people that dragons can be dangerous, do you?"

"I don't think he's smart enough to architect a plan of any kind, but you never know, he might actually surprise us…" Fishlegs whispered.

"That was what I was afraid of… I want you to get the other riders and the A Team to search Warthog. But discreetly! I don't want anyone knowing about it!"

"In this case, maybe you should think about giving the twins another task, you know how they are, they'll end up saying something even if they didn't mean it…" Astrid reminded their leader.

"Right… Then, Fishlegs, tell the twins I want them to scout the perimeter around the island hourly. That might keep them busy and out of trouble…"

"I highly doubt it, but it's worth a shot…" Fishlegs shrugged.

"Good. Now, go. Warthog might be into some kind of plan, but he might also be just lost in the forest in the island for whatever reason. Dagur, Heather, Astrid and I will keep the chiefs and heirs busy and keep helping Cami and Thuggory with their dragons."

Fishlegs nodded and was about to finish his lunch to stand up, but he stopped as he realized the way Astrid was looking at Hiccup, as if she was about to murder someone.

"'Cami'? Is it serious? After yesterday you still call her like that?"

"She asked me to call her like that years ago when we met in a tribe's meeting. Besides, 'Camicazi' is just too long."

"Thuggory is long too but I don't see a nickname for him." Astrid said.

"I don't even know if he _has_ a nickname!"

"Did you guys have a fight?" Fishlegs asked, astonished.

"NO!" Both yelled at him.

"And that's clearly a yes… Well, now that I'm done, I'm going to do what I have to do and you can continue to 'not' fight…" The chubby man said as he stood up and walked away, leaving the couple awkwardly looking at each other.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're jealous."

Both keep glaring at each other for a few seconds, until they burst into laughter.

"I can't believe we're going over this again…"

"Your fault, you should have known by now that I have eyes for only one girl! I've been into her since I can remember…"

"And that girl better be me."

"Hey, do you have any doubt?"

"I guess not anymore, now that you're starting to say the right things again." With a smile, Astrid stood up, leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go talk to Heather and I'll meet you on the village's plaza, in about 20 minutes."

He nodded in agreement and watched her walk away. Then, he looked at Toothless.

"Come on, Bud, I need to give you something to eat as well."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful; Hiccup and Astrid just kept doing their best to help their guests and tell everything Berk has been through after the peace with the dragons.

Astrid was especially helping Cami and Thuggory get used to being in the air, and since Hiccup was too sore to fly, he just kept talking to the chiefs on land, watching the others flying.

In the evening, it was when things started to change, because the riders and the A Team didn't find any clue of the whereabouts of Warthog the whole day and then, the twins came with shocking news; a fleet of ships were coming their way, armed and with various catapults. Their sails bore the crest of the Hysterics.

* * *

 **I know the chap was short, but this was only a turning point, so stay** **tuned!**

 **And don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! I really love reading them! And help me get to 200 reviews! :D**


	22. Attack

**Geez, it's so cold in here that I feel like I'm on Berk… lol**

 **Yay! A new chap has arrived! And I got over 200 reviews! you guys are amazing! Keep R &R! :D**

 **Someone asked how many chaps the fic is gonna have, and the answer is 25!**

 **And before I start answering the reviews, if you like my writing and would like to read original stuff I create, please like my Facebook page (the link is in my profile). I still don't have a lot of news, but my book is gonna be translated to English soon, so I'll post news about that in there! I'm also working on a newsletter and a site for a near future.**

 **Now, the answers:**

 **Hiccstrid6:** I'm so glad you like it so! Really, it's awesome when people tell me they like my stories, I feel like all the trouble of plotting, writing and editing be worth it! So, thanks for reviewing and thanks to spread the word! :D

 **Guest:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it even though it was short! :D

 **FamilyMagician:** Apology accepted. Indeed I think it was a bit harsh, but you were not the only one and it's normal, we all aren't immune to be harsh once in a while, but you were right, maybe we should learn to wait a little more and see what's happening or just calm down (I usually get stressed easily, even though I know I shouldn't). I hope you keep enjoying the fic and keep reviewing! :D

 **Unkown:** Don't worry, you'll survive! Or so I hope! And I hope you can survive after the end of the fic… But there'll always be new amazing fics or books out there, just waiting to be read! Anyay, I'm glad you like it so much! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** Thanks for your review! It's always a pleasure reading your comments! And I'm glad you liked last chap, even though it was short. About your question, the fic will have 25 chaps, so there's only 4 left to go (counting this one). Unfortunately, I don't plan on writing any fic for a while, I'm working on original stuff right now, I really want to be a writer and work with only writing (than, maybe I could write more fics, too, but in the moment, my job as a teacher supports me, so I write on the spare time), but who knows? I wasn't planning on writing this fic until I couldn't help anymore… But I have other fics you can enjoy and if you like my page, I'll always be posting news, even about fics! And yeah, Hiccup was acting more like his former self, which is great! Last chapter was important for him, it helped him push himself to the position he was supposed to have, yet, Fishlegs still had to remind and suggest things (like dealing with the twins), this was not something the 18yr Hiccup would need, but he's getting closer to that. BTW, it would be awesome to reach 250 reviews by the end of it! but I highly doubt it, unfortunately, because I didn't even get to 205 and there's only 4 chaps to go…

 **FanWrite02:** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! I do like some of yours, as well, so it's nice to know you're reading mine, too! :D

 **Guest:** Thank you so much!

 **15Phantomrose11:** Thanks for being review number 200! I don't have a prize, but I can give you a virtual hug (feeling hugged, now? lol), and my gratitude! Oh, and a new chap! I hope you like it, too! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Oh, yeah, it's definitely a danger coming! I mean, we need something fun to shake things off, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for reviewing!

 **keso de bola17:** Lol! Good shot, I tried to update sooner, but it wasn't that much, sorry… I'm glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy the new chap, too! And thanks for your review! Even if you don't have a lot of comments or critiques, it's nice to get some feedback from you! :D

 **Everyone, please enjoy the chap! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 22: Attack_

"Prepare the catapults! Get your weapons! Light up the torches, it's gonna be dark soon!" Stoick ordered the Hooligans. Luckily, the twins spotted the ships when they were still far away, so it gave them plenty of time to prepare. And it was noted as a great advantage for the chiefs and their respective tribes. Stoick turned to his fellow visitor chiefs and heirs. "You all can stay in the Great Hall."

"We're Vikings, my friend. We ain't afraid of a few Hysteric ships." Mogadon said.

"Killer and I will make them run!"

"Are you crazy?" Astrid asked as she approached. "You can't be serious, you began flying two days ago, it takes time to get used to battle in the air, and you'll end up getting you and your dragon killed." Then, she turned to her chief. "The riders and the A Team are ready, Sir. Just give us the order."

"Okay, Hiccup can't fly, so, since you are the most experienced, I'll let you lead in the air. If need be, I'll get Skullcrusher and go in the air as well, but I shall lead the men on the ground first."

"Wait, what do you mean I can't fly?" Hiccup asked, indignant. "Toothless is the most powerful dragon in our arsenal, I'm not going to wait on the sidelines."

"Hiccup, you're injured; there's no way you can fight like that. Besides…" She approached him and lowered her voice. "You also don't have any experience in fighting, you don't remember any of it, and you can barely fly properly, even if you weren't hurt."

"But…"

"She's right, Hiccup." Stoick told him. "You and Toothless better lead the children, elderly and the ones who can't fight to a safer place in the forest."

Hiccup sighed sadly, but nodded. He and Toothless ran to lead them. But they didn't go there with the people, as soon as they were out of the village and in a cavern deep in the forest, Toothless rushed back to the center of the town just in time to see the fleet reaching the shores.

The Hysterics were already firing the catapults at Berk; the Hooligans responding with arrows and dragon fire, the riders and the A Team already up and flying with harmony to attack the ships. Hiccup couldn't count how many ships there were, he guessed it was at least around twenty, but more were arriving and circling the bay.

Hiccup gulped looking at the destruction the enemy was doing, and he covered his head out of instinct when a boulder passed by quite close to them. His mind already working trying to answer the questions he raised: Why were they here now? What do they want?

"Too weak to fight, Useless?"

Hiccup huffed and rolled his eyes before he turn to look at Dogsbreath.

"Shouldn't you be hiding in the Great Hall?"

"I'm a Visithug, I don't hide! If need be, I'll fight and I'll do it better than ten Hooligans!"

"Great…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And where's my cousin?"

"I don't know, he's _your_ cousin, _you_ should know." He told him in a bored tone.

"Well, he's a Visithug, he'll be fine. But let's see what people are going to say after watching the dragons attacking."

Both observed the dragons and riders deviating from enemy's arrows and attacking in perfect synchrony. The Hooligans weren't using the catapults for now, in fear attacking their own dragons, they only shot arrows once in a while. A group of fierce Vikings were waiting ready at the harbor, he Hysterics weren't close enough, yet, but it was about to change soon and the fight on land started.

"Did you notice the 'mean, dangerous dragons' are on our side?"

"Yeah… But for how long?" Dogsbreath said and Hiccup squinted his eyes, thinking, pondering… What did he meant by that? "You know, dragons are wild creatures, they're beasts, ready to turn on us. Maybe they're just learning how to fight better with humans so they can use this knowledge against us. They're using you. This fight proves how much they're learning from us, just look at them! They're learning the right moments to attack so they can use it against us!"

"You had it all figured it out, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." He laughed. "Didn't you notice the Histerics are firing and attacking the most fragile spots? How do you think they know that? They didn't come here for a long while…

"And now they have the opportunity to conquer various tribes by seizing their leaders all at once in one island. It was no coincidence, how could they know there was a meeting happening here and when, unless someone told them. Isn't it right, Dogsbreath?"

"Yeah, you're smarter than I give you credit for… But it took you a while to figure it out…"

"I could say the same to you, I knew you were crazy, but that takes the cake. And you probably exchanged information for your tribe's safety, didn't you? Or at least an alliance. I hope you're not stupid enough to think it'd work, the Hysterics are not the kind of tribe that follows their treaties, they're gonna turn on you the first chance they get."

"All that matters is that people see dragons for what they are. And you know, they came prepared for dragons; I told them you had those beasts. They agreed you should be exterminated before you became too powerful with the beasts."

"You know what, Dogsbreath, it'll be a shame you won't see them turning on you, because we're gonna win it."

"Be my guest." He kept with that irritant confidence.

Hiccup petted Toothless and they took off, he was not going to stand on the sidelines doing nothing when his people needed help. Even though it hurt like hell to fly, his leg was already aching when he was doing nothing, sitting on Toothless, now, having to maneuver the pedal, it felt as if it was on fire, it was hard to concentrate. Hiccup even wondered if injuring him was another part of Dogsbreath plan to prevent him to fight.

Yet, he managed to dodge a few arrows and Toothless even hit a bolder going towards Stormfly that realized it a moment too late to deviate, smashing the rock into harmless pieces.

Astrid noticed it and followed the trace of the blast, finding Toothless zooming into view faster than an arrow. Before he went too far out of earshot, she screamed at his rider.

"You boar-headed stubborn suicidal Viking!"

"Thanks for the compliments." Hiccup shouted back.

Toothless did a tight turn and hit a catapult, disabling it with precise aim. For those who didn't know the Night Fury and his rider, the turn seemed flawless, but the riders noticed it wasn't as fast or as accurate as it usually was. Hiccup grunted and hissed every time he had to move the pedal, which was every time he had to compensate the wind or turn, and it made Toothless croon in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Bud."

In an absurd speed, the Night Fury flew low and dangerously close to the enemy ships, Hiccup needed to survey what the enemy had. Although not with their perfect flight, they were still the fastest and weren't hit by anything. Zooming so close to the ships, Hiccup caught a glimpse of someone he recognized; he had to fly close to the ship in command two more times to really see the person close to Norbert the Nutjob, leader of the Hysterics. It was Warthog. And the most impressive thing was that he was chained or bound, he was completely free, that meant he was there by his own free will. No, soon Hiccup realized what was the real most impressive thing, the Gronckle Warthog flew on was by his side.

Toothless deviated from an arrow in the nick of time before Hiccup adjusted the pedal so they could go up. By then, the Hysterics had already reached the island and were already fiercely fighting the Hooligans on the shores. Now that he was up, Hiccup could also see that the riders and the A Team weren't the only ones on dragons, his father had just joined on Skullcrusher and so did Thuggory on Killer and Cami on the nameless Nadder.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" He asked the two heirs.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not gonna be grounded. Didn't you want to show us everything dragons can do? No better way than doing the destruction ourselves." The Bog Burglar girl said.

"Destruction… Oh, I'm an idiot! That's what he meant!"

"What?" Thuggory asked, confused.

"Nothing… Look, you two don't have experience, so concentrate on firing out of arrow range; it means you'll have to be very high. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah… Totally takes the fun out of it…" Camicazi mumbled and leaned to the left so the dragon would fly away, but she complied, staying higher than the other dragons. And so did Thuggory.

Hiccup saw the impressed (and almost scared) faces of the chiefs. That was what Dogsbreath wanted all along. If the Hysterics won, the Visithug heir believed he and his tribe would be fine and that's what he cared about, not his allies. But, if the Hysterics lost, Dogsbreath could still shear the image of dragons in the other chiefs' eyes. It was a win/win situation for him.

However… Did he know Warthog was with the Hysterics? Hiccup didn't think so, and in that case, Warthog had turned on his cousin. In fact, come to think about it, he seemed quite curious to understand how to train dragons, even though Dogsbreath didn't want him to even get close to them, so in order not to raise suspiciousness, he just flew inside the arena, he didn't leave and stayed for a short period of time, enough to only understand how that worked. And he really had stayed in silence, paying attention on the sidelines all along.

Of course! That was actually pretty smart! What Warthog wanted was to side with the Hysterics and show them how to 'control' dragons and, maybe, he was greedy enough to want to demand being the Visithug heir, or maybe he could even kill his uncle and cousin to get the leadership position with the Hysterics as allies (temporarily, of course, because Norbert wouldn't be faithful nor trustworthy).

Hiccup knew he had to stop it somehow… Then, a really crazy, desperate and a bit suicidal idea popped in his head and he began to form a plan as he flew around, deviating from boulders. As Toothless prepared to blast another catapult, the chiefs' worried faced came to his mind.

"No, Bud. I don't want them to see your full potential. Don't blast anything anymore. If need be, just shoot a weak one. At least for now…" He said and then his voice became a bit uneasy. "I… I have a plan…" The Night Fury crooned in wonder, paying attention to his human and watching out for boulders and arrows at the same time. "But it is crazy, stupid and totally insane… Do you trust me?" Toothless huffed indignant by this question. Memories or not, he trusted Hiccup completely. The boy smiled. "I thought so. I need you to fly low again, I need to check some stuff."

The Night Fury complied, ignoring Astrid's and Stoick's shout of protests and warnings for them not to fly so dangerously close to the enemies.

"Okay, Toothless, all we need to do is be careful and go a little bit slower, I don't have time to explain now, but I need you to go along, okay? Now let's just…" He stopped midsentence, as the flight got critically unbalanced, courtesy of a net wrapped around Toothless's tail.

Hiccup barely had time to register it and think 'Shit! This is gonna hurt!' as dragon and rider crash-landed on the deck of the commanding ship, right in front of Norbert, the Nutjob.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review with your thought about the chap and don't forget to like my page on Facebook! :D**

 **And remember these are not the same characters as portrayed in the books, I just used their names and characteristics and shaped them the way I needed to make the story flow.**


	23. How is This a Plan?

**Hey, guys! Today is Thursday and I've got an update for you! And OMG, were almost at the end of this fic! I can't believe it! :O**

 **So here are the answers for your reviews:**

 **Hiccstrid6:** Ount! Thanks! I'm glad I'm always able to surprise you! I hope you keep getting surprised!

 **SunshineGirl14:** Thanks for reviewing, but I really don't know what you're talking about. I barely use swear words and I even quickly reviewed the last chap and the only swear word I could find was 'shit' and it was only one time. Since it was quick, I probably missed some, but I barely use them. Words like 'stubborn', 'idiot', 'useless' are not swear words (as far as I know), and the words I use (swearing or not), they have a reason in the story (and remember, they're Vikings, they're gonna swear once in a while), so, Im sorry, I'm not gonna change it for you, you can always ignore them like I do when I'm reading something that bothers me. I can try, however, to ease it up a bit, but I can't promise. Besides, this is a rate T fic, that means the there might have minor violence, minor coarse language and minor adult themes.

 **Thunderbird22:** Yep! Weird, suicidal plans are natural for him! And I loved the "plans that just might work" part, I mean, come on! His plans always works… Well, okay, not always, but most of the times… lol! Thanks for reviewing!

 **keso de bola17:** Hm… will he get his memories back? ho knows… lol. But yeah, it's almost over and I hope you'll like it! :D

 **Guest:** True! Not everyone reads the book, but I needed to say that because you never know when people can find it and expect things from the books and then complain when they don't find them… I only used some references and characters from the books (kinda like easter eggs, lol), but changed the way I needed them to be! Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing! :D

 **SailorMew4:** You're right, it can't be good, but it's Hiccup we're talking about, he's smart enough to find a way out of it… Or so we hope, you'll have to read and see, lol. Thanks for your review! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** Yeah, and this chap is gonna have some action as well! I hope it's gonna be interesting! And will Hiccup get out of this set back? Maybe, you'll have to read and see, lol. Actually, it was only 3 chaps left and after this one, there'll be only 2 left, so I doubt we'll get to 250, but I'll keep my fingers crossed, so thanks for reviewing and helping me get closer to this number! :D

 **MRADCACA:** Yep, classic Hiccup, and I love that about him! Enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Unknown:** Yeah, I kinda like finishing chaps with cliffhangers, lol… But here is the new chap! Hope you like it! :D

 **Thanks everyone who's reading and enjoying this fic, we're almost to the end, so please keep reviewing, it's really important for me to know your comments!**

 **And I thank everyone who's reviewing! Each one are super important to me! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 23: How is This a Plan?_

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled in concern as she leaned forward to make Stormfly descend to his aid.

Hiccup was thrown off of Toothless and slowly sat up, still a bit stunned from the fall. As soon as the dragon realized what was happening, he got in a ready instance, growling menacingly. Hiccup noticed Astrid, Fishlegs and his father, the closest ones, already getting nearer, so he quickly rose up his hands in a 'stop' signal and moved his hands in a 'shoo' gesture, which the dragons knew that it meant for them to back away.

Skullcrusher, Killer and the nameless Nadder didn't really know the hand gestures, the first because Stoick didn't have time or patience to train, the other two because they didn't even get close to that part of the training. Even so, they backed away as well, following the group.

The other dragon riders and the A Team, Windshear and Shattermaster, well, it was another story. Everyone of them knew a basic set of hand gesture, like to come, attack, stop, go back, and others. He remembered some of them when he was talking to Fishlegs about it the other day. Each dragon and rider usually had other kinds of specific hand gestures that they could train separately.

"What?" Stoick asked in astonishment. "Skullcrusher, what are you doing?"

"No! Wait!" Astrid raised her extended her hand in a 'stop' gesture to Stoick, before he forced his dragon to go down. She knew too well that confident look in Hiccup's dazzling green eyes and that lopsided smile when he had something hidden in his sleeve. Her voice came loud enough only so Stoick and Fishlegs could hear. "I think he has a plan."

Hiccup stood up and kept calm as he asked to lower their weapons, turning his attention to Norbert.

"You're Norbert, right? The leader of these Hysterics?"

"Of course. And who wants to know?"

"I'm Hiccup, son of Stoick, the Vast, and I'm the one and only Dragon Conqueror."

Toothless suddenly went from scary to confused in a blink of an eye. If the dragon had eyebrows, he'd be raising one. Hiccup looked at Warthog.

"He's not a Hysteric."

"So what?"

"He's here because of a deal, right?"

"What do you want, Boy?" Norbert began to get impatient.

"I'm here to offer you a deal."

"I thought you were here because you crashed on my deck."

"Well… Yeah, that happened… But I still have a deal for you. A really good proposal."

"Talk."

"Stop the attack on Berk now, and you can take me to your island. I can show you how to control dragons as well."

Norbert's eyes had a greedy shine in them. And there was something evil in them too, that was when Hiccup got sure Norbert would want to come back to attack Berk (and any other tribe he could) with dragons.

"Ah, but I already have this boy to do that." He pointed to Warthog with his thumb.

"Yeah, but is he the great Dragon Conqueror?" He briefly remembered Alvin, the Treacherous saying something like that. "I know I'm just a fishbone, But I am the one who learned how to control dragons. Do you want a boy who just got to learn a few tricks in a couple of days, or someone who was the first to do so and has been doing it for years?"

Norbert laughed. Toothless got the opportunity that everyone was distracted to swing and free his tail from the net.

"I got your point… You're smart, Boy."

"Do we have a deal? Stop this attack on Berk at once."

"The truth is: I'm impressed by what you did with the beasts just now. How did you make them back away?"

"Stop the attack and we can talk."

"Prove me you can control dragons and we'll have a deal."

"Okay, then… I learned that a few hand gestures and movements can provoke specific reactions on dragons and when you master all of them, they kind of see you as their leader, they respect and follow your every command, as if you were their alpha."

Norbert seemed impressed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What? That's not tr-" Warthog's sentence was cut when Toothless smacked him with his tail, following Hiccup's gesture swinging two fingers from one side to the other. Warthog was knocked out.

By then, the dragon was getting his human's plan.

"See that?"

"This is magnificent!"

"Indeed… So, lower your weapons. _All_ of your weapons and I'll show you more of these before I go with you. Retreat now and you can learn how to control dragons, too."

Norbert pondered for a moment. Then, he smiled a grin with too many teeth that resembled a serpent.

"Okay…" The Hysteric leader ordered a guard to blow the horn that meant to retreat.

The fight stopped slowly and the Hysterics, unwillingly, began to come back to the ships. Stoick flew a bit lower to guarantee his men wouldn't attack. The last thing the Hooligan Chief wanted was to blow his son's plan now that it seemed to be working. If they could win without bloodshed, it would be best. However, he still couldn't hear their conversation, so he had no idea what Hiccup's plan was.

Once the troops came back to the ships, Norbert, already impatient, turned to Hiccup.

"Now prove me you're useful, Boy, before I get rid of you and continue what I was doing."

By then, Warthog woke up again and as soon as he was perfectly conscious, he stood up and pointed at Hiccup.

"He's lying! He doesn't want to teach you anything, he…" Warthog was interrupted one more time by the same movement of Toothless's tail, though this he didn't pass out now.

"Of course he's gonna say that, he doesn't want me to get his role… Now, for a little demonstration…" Hiccup looked up and yelled to the first bigger dragon he found. "Fanghook, get down here!" He gesture 'come', even confused, the Nightmare complied. Before the dragon even land, he pointed to Warthog. "Fetch him!"

Hiccup sighed in relief as the dragon did exactly what he wanted, grabbing the obnoxious teen and flying back up. Norbert was impressed, and Hiccup noticed he grip on his axe releasing just a little.

"Stormfly!" He gestured 'come' again, and the Nadder didn't waste a second, landing on the spot he pointed. "Good girl." He petted her.

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered.

"Just follow my lead." He answered very lowly.

"Interesting… But how do I know it was the dragon and not the human?"

Norbert demanded, his grip on the axe, tightening again.

"But it wasn't. Astrid, get off of her, please." _And don't forget your axe._ He added mentally, though it wasn't necessary, she dismounted gracefully with her axe on the right hand. He looked up, choosing another dragon. "Meatlug!"

Fishlegs jumped in surprise and fright as his dragon descended and landed on the deck. Hiccup chose the two dragons apart from Toothless who he had the most affinity, hoping they'd comply his every command. "Fishlegs, join us on the deck, please."

The chubby boy tried to smile while freaking out but he did it nonetheless, dismounting. Maybe Hiccup should have chosen a rider that could fight better than Fishlegs, or at least one that wouldn't be so worried, but he trusted his friend, so he turned to Meatlug.

"Circle the ship." Hiccup commanded with his index finger up, as if pointing to the sky, in a circling movement.

Meatlug looked happy taking off and flying around them.

"And that's not all they can do. Nadders respond to gestures to attack with their spines as well." He said moving his hands like he was pushing something invisible in front of him to the nearest ship. Stormfly got ready and shot a few spines directly at its mast and the catapult they had, disabling it.

All the Hysterics that were close enough, in their ship or in the nearer ones, gasped in awe. While they were distracted, Hiccup leaned next to Astrid; his voice was so low she barely heard him.

"Does Barf and Belch have a gesture to only barf a lot of gas without the spark?"

Astrid nodded and whispered back. "And they have one for the spark, too."

"Do you think they can make a really long cloud of gas?"

"Like the 'Wall of Fire'?"

"That'll do." Then, Hiccup turned back to Norbert; his voice was normal again. "See, Norbert? They do comply. And it's not only me that they obey." He raised his voice, hoping Ruff and Tuff could hear him. "The Zippleback, for example, can respond to a gesture to breath gas without the spark, creating a long 'Wall of Fire'."

Ruff and Tuff smiled and exchanged looks. They loved the Wall of Fire.

"Astrid, care to demonstrate how a Zippleback can do it?"

Still confused and raising an eyebrow, the blond turned to the twins and moved her hand near her mouth, doing the gesture Barf knew it was suppose to release gas, and then, she motioned to the line of ships that were ahead of the fleet. The dragon understood what was supposed to be done and started releasing gas from one side to the other, covering almost all the first line of boats in a green mist. Knowing it was 'Wall Fire', Tuffnut had to hold Belch not to spark it, yet.

While the Zippleback was doing it, Hiccup motioned to Meatlug come back to the deck and indicated Fishlegs to hop on. Then, he took a step closer to Astrid, gently grabbing her arm. "Get ready to blast everything. Wait for my signal."

"What signal?"

"You'll know." He whispered as he pushed her near Stormfly. She understood she had to hop on like Fishlegs did.

Hiccup motioned in a 'shoo' way so Stormfly and Meatlug took off with their riders. The Gronckle that Warthog had brought to the ship previously also understood what he needed to do and flew away.

"Yes, Boy, you might be very useful indeed…" Norbert said, his grip on the axe was so loose the weapon was almost falling, he was totally off guard.

"Yeah, and you know what? There's one other thing you need to know. Dragons are not stupid; they do all that because we taught them to, and because they're kind, amazing and loyal creatures. And they don't like it when they or their humans get attacked…" He turned to face the dragons hovering above them, raising his hands in a 'stop' way before clenching his fists while descending them, yelling. "Now!"

If the dragons hadn't caught the drift, Astrid did, and urged Stormfly to blast the enemy ships, the others soon followed her lead. Tuffnut finally let Belch spark the green mist that was already dissipating, but still created a big explosion, damaging the first line of ships. They wouldn't be able to go back to shore and attack now and hope to go back to Hysteria.

Since they were caught off guard, the Hysteric warriors didn't have time to counter attack, they first only worried about protecting themselves. It took several crucial seconds before they could snap out of the surprise and attack back, but by then, it was already too late.

"Retreat!" A very mad Norbert the Nutjob yelled to his fleet.

Hiccup didn't want to show off Toothless's firepower, he didn't want to scare the visitors, and he hoped they'd see that they only stood a chance without so much loss or power because the enemy lost their guard and they weren't ready to strike back. So, he didn't even get on Toothless, yet; both dragon and rider just looked at the other dragons attacking perfectly. Even Killer and Cami's Nadder started blasting at the right moment.

The dragons damaged most ships, they could have done worse and torn half the fleet apart, but maybe they understood what Hiccup wanted, to just send them away, sailing back to Hysteria. When the ships started turning around to leave, Hiccup lifted his hands so they could stop before they reached their shot limit.

Too distracted with the dragons above and with his back to Norbert, thinking the Hysteric leader was still too surprised to react, Hiccup didn't see when the enemy moved closer to him, faster than an arrow. Toothless, however, did, but not soon enough.

He shot a weak plasma blast on Norbert, enough to stun him and burn his armor, but he had already hit Hiccup with the flat side of the axe right on the head. Norbert could have killed the boy if he wanted, but Hiccup had just proved to be very useful, so he didn't want him dead. No, he wanted to capture him and force him to tech how to really control dragons. Therefore, Hiccup didn't even know what hit him that blacked out the entire world.

* * *

 **So, another chap has ended! The story is almost over, there's only 2 chaps to go!**

 **Please leave a review on your way out, they're super important to me! :D**

 **And please like my writer page of Facebook as well! :D**


	24. Lucky Misfortune

**Hey, Everyone! I know what I'm about to say is totally off topic, but I saw the new Spiderman movie and wow! It was great! I loved it! Who else here liked the movie? Now I'm crazy to see Despicable Me 3 and Cars 3, have you guys seen them already? Were them good?**

 **Anyway, back to HTTYD! I hope the next season of RTTE will come soon! Does anyone know when is it coming?**

 **Now, Answering your reviews:**

 **SquallofVIII:** Who knows, maybe your guesses are right or I still might surprise you, lol. And yeah! You totally got it! I was referencing to HTTYD 2 in that title! And thanks so much! It's wonderful to know you notice all those details that, as you said, makes the fic great! Please enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Threni:** Ount! It's great to know you want more! Thanks so much! And it's okay it took you a while to review (I have yet to review yours as well)! Yeah, Hiccup will be Hiccup, amnesia or not, but even though he is turning back to his former 18yr self, he still has little things to wok out, but he is basically there already, and what lacks of him, he asks his friers for help and guidance. And well, you still may be surprised in these chaps, a lot can happen! :D

 **Unknown:** True, Ruff and Tuff were right before, but will they this time? You'll have to read to find out… (btw, no spoilers to me, I've seen it all before, lol) anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the new chap!

 **Keso de bola17:** It could mean something… But will it? :O (dandandaaaaan! LOL, I'm a weirdo)

 **Thegoodthebadandtheugly12:** I'm sorry to say that, but I think you probably didn't pay much attention to both fics (since you reviewed chap 23, I'm assuming you read mine, too) if you think that a similar plot idea and chap number is copying. I started writing this story on March 11th, way before the other fic was posted, and I didn't even know the writer nor the fic until you mentioned it (and I have the docs and emails to prove it, but after 2014, I only start posting after I've finished the fic). What really makes a story is not the plot idea, but the storyline and how the writer develops it. There are a lot of similar plot ideas out there, what makes them unique is not the general idea, it's how the story progresses. After you mentioned this story, I checked it out and the only similarity is the general plot idea (the chap number was a coincidence, I was planning 20), but the other fic goes to a TOTAL different path than mine, I could make a list of differences that would be probably at least 5 times bigger than the similarities. You should not accuse people of copying like that, it's not nice.

 **Hiccstrid6:** Ount! Thanks! And yeah, it could seem as if Hiccup was telling the truth and was going to train the dragons for him, but Hiccup (with or without his memories) was not that naive… Hehehe

 **Stormyskies8:** Yeah, I like some cliffhangers, sorry… But anyway, enjoy the new chap! :D

 **Thearizona:** Oh, yeah, life.. sometimes it just gets in the way of what we wanna do, right? I get that… But I'm happy you're back! And happy that you thought everything was fantastic in these last few chaps! Thanks so much! And yeah, it is kinda funny that Hiccup is captured so often, he always gets himself into trouble, lol…

 **SailorMew4:** Lol, true! He always gets himself into trouble… Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! And thanks os much for reviewing like every chap in this story until now! :D

 **Now, please enjoy the new chap! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 24: Lucky Misfortune_

Depending on how one saw the situation, Hiccup was quite lucky to be standing so close to the taffrail when Norbert hit him to unconsciousness. The strength of the impact sent him right overboard, so he wouldn't be captured. However, he was unlucky to fall unconsciously in the sea, because, well, he was unconscious.

Toothless gasped and watched in despair Hiccup's limp body going overboard. The Night Fury rushed after him, but three Hysterics got in the way. They didn't want to leave empty handed and they'd take whatever they could get their hands on… But alas, it's not that easy to catch the offspring of lightening and death itself, especially when he was so determined to save his best friend.

The Hysterics didn't stand a chance, the three were knocked out in a second and in the next, Toothless was jumping in the water to find Hiccup.

The Night Fury resurfaced pulling the boy by his shirt. Toothless swam as fast as he could to the rocky shore.

All the riders were too focus in observing the enemy flee to notice that no black dragon flew away, yet. The first ones to realize it were Astrid and Stoick, who started paying attention to the boats, in time to see Toothless jumping in the water, resurfacing with Hiccup excruciating moments later.

So when Toothless placed Hiccup on the shore, Stoick and Astrid were jumping off their dragons that had just landed. They rushed to help the unconscious boy who barely woke up long enough to spit the water he swallowed and faint again.

Stoick got his son on his arms and mounted Skullcrusher to fly quickly to Gothi's house. Astrid, although very worried, went a little later after realizing she had to go on Toothless, since the dragon needed someone to maneuver the tailfin and there was a long way to go up.

Fishlegs oriented the other riders and helped the newbies to head back to land, only when everything was settled; he went to Gothi's house to check on his friend.

Trying to make him a little more confortable, Astrid took off his prosthetic; she knew it'd be necessary for a while, since had been hurt even before the battle.

Hiccup was still unconscious, and although Gothi said (or wrote) he seemed fine, but they could only be sure of the extent of the injury when he'd wake up. That happened a few minutes later, the first to notice he was about to wake up was obviously Toothless, as always. The dragon cooed in alarm, breaking the silence and rushing to his human's side before he even stared to groan in pain because of an irritating headache.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called softly, sitting by his side on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Son…" Stoick said, getting closer as well. Hiccup moaned a little more, still confused before he managed to slowly open his eyes.

"I feel… like Gobber was pounding my head into an axe…"

"He can't be that bad if he's joking…" Fishlegs commented playfully, glad that his friend was coming around, but still worried.

"And I feel like my leg is on fire… What happened?"

Astrid was trying very hard to keep calm; the last thing she wanted was to having the same thing that happened the last time he was knocked out. She started questioning more.

"What do you remember, Hiccup?"

"Astrid?"

"Yes. Now, answer my question, please."

Hiccup had to think for a moment and she gave him all the time he needed, but instead of answering her, he sat up in a jolt.

"I didn't lose the other one, did I?" He was so confused he couldn't really recognize that the hurting leg was the same one that had been cut out. "Geez, it hurt like as if someone stomped on it…" He mumbled.

"That actually is what happened…" Astrid answered helping him staying sitting when he lost his balance.

"Son, please answer her. What is the last thing you remember?" Stoick asked putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Hiccup looked around, recognizing all the faces around him, including the Night Fury. It took him a while, but he finally managed to answer.

"The Hysterics… They came and I tried to talk our way out of it… I think I fooled Norbert with something about the hand gesture things… Was it a dream?"

Astrid sighed in relief.

"No. It was real." Yet, she still needed to be extra sure. "Hiccup, how old are you?"

"Astrid, I'm not stupid, I know I'm eighteen. Wait… Are you asking that because I forgot it?" Slowly, more memories were coming back in order so he could understand what was going on despite the confusion and aching head.

"Well, you did forget, like, three years of you life, remember?"

"Oh… Yeah… I recall it now…"

"What else do you remember?"

"I… I think everything…" He had that lopsided smile Astrid loved so much on his lips. "Hey, how ironic is that? Maybe Ruff and Tuff were right, all I needed was a bang in the opposite side of the head to go back to normal."

Astrid, Stoick, Fishlegs and even Toothless widened in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." The girl said after a moment of stupor. Then, Hiccup laughed.

"Of course I'm not serious, I'm just kidding you." He chuckled.

"Oh, you!" She huffed and threatened to hit him before she actually punched his arm lightly.

"Ouch!"

"Don't do that again! Geez!" She took a deep breath and almost hit him again. "And stop getting yourself in trouble, you're gonna give us a heart attack one of these days!"

Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but it's not like I chose to fall from the Dome or be knocked out by an angry chief… Did I fall overboard?" He asked noticing his clothes were till a bit wet, though they tried to dry them, they didn't have time to change it, yet.

"Yes. Toothless dived and caught you. So, you don't remember everything?"

"No, just what I was remembering before Norbert's blow… I mean, it was really bad what happened, but at least I'm slowly getting them back, right?" He looked at Astrid for support. She smiled, but it was a little sad.

"Indeed." She hugged him, and she was relieved to realize he didn't freeze up this time; he just awkwardly embraced her back. "We still have you. That's what matters."

"Yeah, I-I'm gonna be fine. And it's like you said, we don't remember everything singe detail, right? Maybe I won't get all my memories back, but I'll have enough, and you guys can always help me with the empty spaces, right?"

"Absolutely. We'll always be there for you, Silly."

"By the way, what happened with the Hysterics?" He asked as he backed away to look Astrid in the eyes and then turn to everyone else.

"They went away. I can tell everything to you later, and tell you more thing you missed these past three years, but first, I think you need to go back to your house and change."

"Yeah, and I guess I'm a bit sleepy and tired." Hiccup yawned.

"Son, you're not sleeping now, you just hit your head. Gothi said you have to stay awake for a few hours, but try to rest and relax."

"Fine…" He mumbled tiredly and stood up with his girlfriend's help. Toothless soon came to his aid and the boy sat on the saddle.

"I'll take your prosthetic later, so don't worry about it."

"Okay." He mumbled tiredly and Toothless left.

With a heavy sigh, Astrid let herself fall on the chair she was sitting previously, the prosthetic, in her hands.

"He's fine, but still without his memories…"

"Even without them, he's been doing a great job so far." Stoick pointed out.

"Of course, it's Hiccup we're talking about." Fishlegs commented.

"Well, Lass, I think you need to rest, let me take it back to him and sleep well."

"Yes, sir." She handed him the fake leg. "But please let me come early to check on them. And I'll bring Toothless some cod, too."

"Right. I'll let them know while keeping him company for a few hours." The chief said as he walked out of Gothi's house. Astrid and Fishlegs followed soon after.

* * *

 **Gotcha! I bet everyone thought Hiccup's memories would be back to normal after the hit in the head, but the thing is, that would be fun but not really realistic, this wouldn't work in real life…**

 **So, another chap has ended and there's only one more to finish this story! :O**

 **Please leave a review on your way out, they're super important to me, I love to know what you guys think of this story so far! :D**


	25. Aftermath

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I couldn't post it yesterday, I had a headache and I couldn't answer your reviews nor revise the chap one last time… But here it is and I hope everyone enjoys the finale of this fic! :D**

 **And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Each one of them are important to me!**

 **Review answers:**

 **Unknown:** Yeah, I know I'm a bit mean sometimes… Hope you liked the chap anyway! :D

 **Keso de Bola17:** I'm glad you liked the non cliche result! And yeah, I didn't want to finish it with another cliche thing, I wanted a more realistic route. Thanks so much for reviewing so many chaps and I hope you like this last one, too! :D

 **SquallofVIII:** Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing so many chaps! Well, about Norbert, I could have gone to a route where he'd capture Hiccup and stuff like that, but I'd need more chaps and the thing is, the point of the fic was already made, so it'd just keep it going without being necessary, and I don't really like that… And well, actually, no you weren't right in that part, the hit Norbert gave Hiccup just knocked him out, it didn't jog his memory back in place, nor scrambled them even further, Hiccup jokes that his memories were back (because of what Ruff and Tuff told him in the beginning), but it was a joke, his memories were like just before he got hit, but then he says his memories haven't changed. Anyway, I hope you like the final chap! :D

 **Hiccstrid6:** Loool, its kinda hard to do 2 things at once… Anyway, yeah, he didn't get his memories back, but it's not a problem, he is already becoming the person he was at 18 and it'd be sooooo cliche… I wanted to do something more realistic, per say. I mean, in reality, what are the chances of a hit setting your memories back? I mean, I guess it could happen, but I highly doubt it would work… But I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you'll like the end as well! :D

 **SailorMew4:** Thanks for reviewing so much! And yeah, I didn't want a cliche like that, and I'm happy you liked the realistic outcome! And please enjoy the finale! I hope you'll like it, too! :D

 **Made For More:** Hey, I missed you! But I understand, sometimes we get real busy… I'm glad you're back and I hope you'll also enjoy the finale! And yeah, I wanted it to continue a bit longer, but the point I wanted to make with this story was made and if I continue, it'd be unnecessary and it'd easily get annoying…

 **Threni:** First, thanks os much for reviewing in many chaps! Answering you question, I planned that outcome, I didn't change because of the reviews (though when I was writing, I knew people'd think his memory would come back after the hit), but the thing was that I didn't want a cloche like that (the thought of having his memories back crossed my mind, but was soon discarded). I really wanted a more "realistic" outcome, where he wouldn't get his memories back because of another hit on the head. Anyway, I hope you'll like the finale! :D

 **I know it's sad, but all good things must come to an end… Now, please enjoy the finale! :D**

* * *

 _How to Deal With Amnesia_

 _Chapter 25: Aftermath_

One week later, on the island of Berk…

Astrid kept looking at the sky with great expectation. Stormfly was lying by her side, sleeping.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins had returned to the Edge a couple of days ago, they didn't want to leave the place unguarded for too long, but she had told them that Fishlegs was on command and the others should follow his lead or else she'd personally kick the three of them permanently to Valhalla. After all, she was still mad at them for making Hiccup lose his memory. Snotlout wanted to stay to 'help' the other tribes, especially the Bog-Burglars so he'd be close to Camicazi; he really liked how she looked now. But they all went anyway.

However, she knew the twins and Snotlout too well to know they wouldn't behave for too long, so if a Terror appeared with an SOS message from Fishlegs, it wouldn't be a surprise. But that was not what she was waiting for, looking at the skies.

"Still nothing, Lass?" Gobber asked as he approached.

"No… I'm getting worried. They should have come back by now."

"They'll be here soon. Visithug Island is not that far."

"Especially on dragons…" She mumbled.

"Exactly!" He said. "Now come, Lass. You need to distract yourself a little. And then, when you notice, they'll already be here."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but stood up smiling.

"Okay, Gobber…"

"By the way, tomorrow he's gonna go check on the Bog-Burglars, right?"

"Indeed. But he's not gonna go alone there. I'm going, he wants it or not."

The blacksmith chuckled. "You're not still jealous about that Cami lass, are you?"

"Hey, I just want to guarantee my boyfriend will be fine in an island full of beautiful women warriors…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He agreed and both started walking back to the village, but a sound made them stop and look up, it was a very well known sound of a Night Fury's growl of happiness and triumph. Stormfly woke up and screeched joyfully.

As soon as Hiccup saw them both, he landed gracefully in front of them.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" She demanded giving a step forward to pet Toothless. Stoick and Skullcrusher also landed near them.

"Okay, I admit it, I liked seeing Dogsbreath and Warthog get punished by what they did… And we also stopped to check on the Meatheads on the way. Thuggory is a natural with Killer, they're making the Meatheads open up their minds to dragons. Soon they'll have winged lizard friends just like we do."

Astrid then raised her fist and punched the lad's arm.

"Ouch… What was that for?"

"That was for leaving me behind for like two days, worrying about you."

"Is it always going to be like that?" He asked rubbing the sore spot, but he barely had time to finish the sentence before she grabbed his shirt and kiss him lightly.

"And that was for… Because I wanted to."

"I could get used to it…" His remark made her smile, and then she turned to her chief.

"And how was the trip?"

"It was fine. Especially after I talked to the Visithug chief about what his son and nephew planned joining the Hysterics… I guess if it weren't family, he'd have exiled the two of them, so furious he was. And I had to hold myself not to spank them both." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Nobody messes with a Haddock."

"Yeah… About that…" Hiccup turned to Astrid. "I don't remember asking you to tell everybody about Dogsbreath's bullying… I really didn't care."

"I didn't tell everyone, I told your dad and that's it."

"Besides, _I_ care, son. He shouldn't have done that and you should have told me before!"

"Right, dad, I'll remember that next time… Unless I hit my head again and forget it all… I don't wanna repeat the time I was captures by the bounty hunters…" Hiccup said; this memory had come back to him a few days before he left to Visithug Island. He hadn't remember everything of the battle with the Hysterics on the next day, when the Visithugs left Berk, so Hiccup and Stoick had to go there to sort a few things, especially when Stoick received a letter from their chief saying they wanted to talk more about dragons.

"Speaking of remembering, how's your head? Your memories? Let's not forget your leg, I mean, after the fight with the Hysterics, most chiefs changed their minds and were already demanding you to help them. You really need to rest to heal properly."

That was true; in fact, he just came back from the third trip this week. The riders had gone with him the first two times, to the Meatheads and Bog Burglars, to talk with the people, and the other tribes seemed to be willing to accept dragons soon. This third trip was a little more serious, so Stoick wanted to go with Hiccup alone, and suggested the other riders to go back to the Edge.

"I'm fine, Astrid." Hiccup said and Toothless snorted. He wasn't 'fine' at all, and it was not only because he was leaning to the right so he wouldn't put much pressure on his left leg, but also because Hiccup had to stop a few times between their travels so he could rest. Hiccup glared at the dragon. "Hey, you were supposed to be on my side."

"We're all on your side, silly." She grabbed his hand. Stoick and Gobber noticed the young couple wanted some time for themselves, so they left saying they had stuff to do. Astrid waved goodbye and turned her attention back to Hiccup. "But you're not going to the Bog-Burglar Island alone. Got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it… And you know what… I actually like having you jealous like that…"

"And how are your memories?" Astrid quickly changed subject.

"I got a few others back during the time I was away. I feel like I'm almost back to normal. And single handedly winning from the Hysterics especially without my memories tends to boost someone's confidence…"

"And ego. Don't get too smug."

"Oh, come on, give me a break… I'm gonna have to help Cami train a freaking Changewing! I have absolutely no idea how to do that… I kinda need the confidence boost… Besides, I can barely walk, if I need to run, I'll be doomed…"

"No, you won't, Hiccup. Do you know why?"

He sighed sadly. "Why?"

"Because Toothless and I will be there. And because you're Hiccup Haddock, the first dragon trainer, rider of a mighty and absolutely cute Night Fury, and the heir of Berk. You've been through a lot, and after you managed to befriend a Night Fury, a Changewing can't be _that_ hard."

"Thanks, Astrid. I really appreciate your support. And I guess I really am lucky to have an awesome best friend as Toothless and a wonderful girlfriend, even though she's so jealous she's afraid to let me go to an island full of girls, especially when their heir is so pretty-but-not-that-much…"

Astrid raised her fist to punch him again as she heard the word 'pretty', but stopped as she heard the rest of the phrase. Hiccup was way too smart.

"Oh, you want me there and we know it."

"Of course I do."

"And I wouldn't be so jealous if you remembered everything, you know. _My_ Hiccup is extremely trustworthy and we've been through enough to let me know he'd never fall for that strawberry blond nuisance…"

"Come here, you." He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'm still me, you know. Weren't you the one who told me my memories don't define me? They might make me what I am, but I'm still me. I know that each day, I'm closer to the person I once was. And I like that."

"I know. And I like it, too."

Indeed, she could already see traces of her eighteen-year-old Hiccup in him, and that was a great relief. She knew she could trust him to go to the Bog Burglars, but one cannot be too careful and Hiccup had this tendency of getting into trouble…

"Come on, Dragon Boy, you need to rest so we can pack for our trip tomorrow."

With a big smile, he continued walking (or better, limping) with her help towards his home; Toothless and Stormfly were right beside them.

"Hey, by the way…. I was wondering, I think I started wearing red after you told me it was my color… Did it really happen?"

"Well, I was talking to Toothless, but it's not like you could look bad, anyway…"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one, Silly…" Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank everyone who read and double thank everyone who reviewed! I really hope you all enjoyed this fic! And please review the end, I'd love to know your thoughts on this fic! :D**

 **The guest reviews I'll answer last weekend on this chap, so if you want an answer, check this chap again, then!**

 **Just a little announcement, I'll be posting a new Hiccstrid oneshot, probably during the weekend!**


End file.
